Sins of The Father
by Nukem999
Summary: A fight breaks up Videl and Gohan's romance. She wants to know the truth, about the powers, the dragonballs, and a stranger named Mr. Blue, who is after Gohan's family. Sequel to Out of my head.
1. The Story Thus Far

The Story thus far  
  
  
  
Dad, father, hero, daddy, old man, pops, so many names we call our fathers. And yet no matter how old he gets or godforbid, how fat he gets. Fathers are big role models in our lives, I'm not saying a mother isn't a role model. But growing up with my father. I learned that he was more of a person to look up to, a man to strive and be like. A wealth of knowledge lives inside your dad, passing that world to you. Fathers are greatly respected men.  
  
And as we all know growing up as a child we imitate our parents, trying to do the jobs they do, live their lives, cook their meals, even dress like them. But of all the things a father brings out of us, the biggest one is respect. Men and women have died, striving to impress their fathers and earn his blessings. Striving every ounce of your heart and soul to get his approval, his respect. Make the honor roll, learn to fight, succeed jobs, we do so much for them.  
  
But a father or not he is still human, which means he makes mistakes. And after this tale is told, you will see just how dangerous a father's sins can be. Sadly though Gohan has lost his dad for 7 years. When Goku died a world of secrets fell into Gohan's lap. Now traditional hiding the Z fighters identity continues, but how can it withstand the pushing, growing power of love? Gohan is walking home from school with Videl, talking innocently....for now.  
  
"Hey Gohan can I ask you something?" Gohan smiled at his lovely girlfriend Videl, kissing her soft skinned cheek making her blush. "Of course you can Videl that's what boyfriends are for" Gohan laughed, Videl did too smiling. Their feet clicked the sidewalk as the sun shined happily down upon them, walking as if they didn't have a care in the world. Free to be happy at last. "Gohan whatever happened to your dad?" the world just crashed and died.  
  
The young Sayian's eyes widened with an icy blue color chilling his face, Gohan had been holding it for so long. Trying to forget the painful thoughts. "Gohan?" Videl asked puzzled, as she noticed he wasn't walking anymore. She turned her black haired head around gasping as she saw his face, "Gohan good Kami what's wrong?" Gohan suddenly realized the danger. He immediately he shook his eyes clean, wiping away the painful memories.  
  
Flashback*  
  
"Gohan I'm so proud of you" Goku said smiling as he approached Cell, pressing 2 fingers to his forehead smiling to his son. Gohan screamed out. "Daddy no" Goku looked at him with a smile and simply said "Good-bye my son," suddenly Goku flashed away with Cell. Gohan screamed out in tears.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
"Gah uh nothing's wrong Videl" Gohan laughed weakly, ruffling his short black hair. Putting on a false face for Videl, who crossed her arms suspiciously at his false smiles. "Really I'm fine it's just well" Gohan gulped and sweated furiously, he had to think up something, anything, "Well?" Videl asked impatiently. "Uh look I never really had a lot of time with my dad, you see he was gone a lot and," Videl shook her head & sighed patting his back.  
  
"Say no more Gohan I totally understand you" the 2 continued to walk down, Gohan continued scratching his black hair in confusion as he asked Videl. "UH you do?" "Of course your dad was gone a lot, never got to know him well, bet he'd fly out of there and fight the biggest weirdo around huh" she chuckled. Gohan laughed again weakly of course, sweat dropping as he agreed. "Yeah something like that" Gohan said nervously, sighing with relief.  
  
Gohan's thoughts  
  
JEEZ if she only KNEW! She has no idea of the stuff that has been going on under her nose, matter of fact everyone's noses. But I can't let her know what really happened at the Cell games. I promised to dad I wouldn't. Sigh* I just hate putting Videl in the dark like that though, it's not right...  
  
Videl turned her beautiful blue eyes to Gohan asking, "What's not right?" Gohan gulped and almost squeaked at the realization that he said it loudly. "Uh say what now?" Videl looked at him crossingly saying "Calm down Gohan, I just want to know what you meant by saying "It's not right." Gohan slapped his face smiling "Well I was thinking about your dad Mr. Satan, and I agree with you on what you meant about having a walk out father" he said.  
  
Videl smiled looking bashfully up to Gohan as they approached his house, she cuddled her black haired head to his shoulder. "You really think so?" she said softly smiling as Gohan continued, "Well yeah it's not a good life to live. Not saying your life was bad or anything but dads should always be there, they should always be around when you need them" Videl nodded. "I totally agree Gohan my dad just is too blinded by his stupid ass ego," she said.  
  
Gohan smiled and turned his eyes to hers warmly grinning, "But no matter what Videl your not your dad, you never will be, your so much better." Videl hugged him tightly and kissed his lips, embracing his sweet love. The fruit of their kiss of love, tasted sweeter then life itself each time they kissed. No dragon ball wish, or gift from the heavens can compare to the gift of love. "EW cooties, cooties" both Gohan & Videl broke away blushing.  
  
Turning to Gohan's open door with Goten making faces, and yelling cooties at their kissing "Bleach" "WHY YOU LITTLE" Goten laughed and ran inside. Gohan growled angrily and chased after him, pushing open the door running in. "AHHH MOM HE'S GOT ME" Goten whaled, Videl laughed hearing their playful fighting from the windows. Gohan yelled out to her "TAKE THAT, oh bye Videl love you" "Love you too" Videl shouted back.  
  
Before she left Videl snapped her fingers and turned her green shoes around, shouting back "Don't forget that school play assignment it's mandatory." Gohan stuck his head out the window "I remember tomorrow night, at 7:30 sharp see ya then" Gohan called out before zipping back in. Videl then left. Happily flying home spreading her arms out in the open wind, smiling brightly. "Boy this flying sure feels better then in that chopper" Videl said.  
  
Softly landing with perfect ease and grace after all, "Gohan trained me well" Videl thought to herself as she opened the door and kicked her boots off. Immediately Mr. Satan bolted down the stairs frantically shaking Videl, "OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? PLEASE SPEAK." Videl groaned and pried her father's arms off her, brushing herself off. "Yes father I am fine just as I always am from school" she angrily closed her eyes.  
  
Walking up to her room groaning, annoyed at her father's immense protection. Ever since she went with Gohan to that dance with that psycho hook guy, he's been like this. Videl rolled her blue eyes as her father opened the door, raising a finger. She started before he did "I already know what your gonna say, and no I didn't have sex, not drinking, or smoking, or getting high, or got any weird calls." Mr. Satan bit his lip, scratching his hairy chin.  
  
Mr. Satan's thoughts  
  
BLAH What am I gonna do? I can't keep this from her, but I already told her everything and she doesn't believe me. I can't stop her from going to school, she'd hate me for life. But then again that...that...NUT CASE is out there, whoever kept calling me a few weeks ago. Oh my little Videl....  
  
Mr. Satan opened her door all the way and growled, stomping his foot down with a serious tone. "Now Videl I am your father and you will respect my wishes, I have nothing against Guten" Videl angrily snapped back "Gohan." The false champ growled and shook his black haired head in rage, "Whatever it's not about him but I can't let you go out at night, It's just NOT SAFE." Videl slammed her hair brush onto her nightstand and huffed, "Am I weak?".  
  
Mr. Satan slapped his face again groaning "Oh not again," Videl stomped up to him and pointed at his nose angrily. "Is this another stupid training thing dad is that it? Am I not strong enough? Does that mean I have to sit at home doing NOTHING?" Videl yelled. Panicking backwards Mr. Satan dropped outside her room, watching her hiss ice cold eyes at him. "NO honey sweetheart that's not what I meant," Videl ignored him crossing her arms.  
  
She turned and slammed the door shut locking it, Satan gasped and hammered on the door frantically yelling. "VIDEL PLEASE open up just listen to me, just don't go outside tomorrow night it's dangerous" she ignored him still. Mr. Satan bulged veins as spit flew from his frantic words, "YOU GOTTA LISTEN THERE'S A MANIAC AFTER US VIDEL" Mr. Satan whimpered. Still hammering, yelling, even begging on his knees to Videl.  
  
Totally unaware of the dangerous truth to her father word's, Videl and Gohan would both suffer the pains of loss later on. As the menace continues to grow, darkly secluded in an abandoned old cabin far up in the country air mountains. The same being who sent the murderous, Blaggard to assassinate Videl. The same being who called Mr. Satan's house, harassing him with threats. The being known as Mr. Blue, staring weary eyes at the window.  
  
Breathing heavily in his weak condition, shadowed body. Laying against a thick wooden chair, beside a steel table littered with chemical tubes/wires. Hundreds of electrical plugs and sockets, oozing energies, toxic chemicals, & bizarre liquid formations into the black body of the mysterious Mr. Blue. Tubes connected to his body like spider webs pumped the vile substances in, the mutant monster of man called a weak yet deep dark voice to someone.  
  
"Dr. Jefchak" the voice called, immediately a frantic man in a white lab coat appeared before the black man. His brown hair was short and almost looked like a rug, spiked edges litter his almost balding head as he shook in fear. "Gulp* yes y-y-y-you c-c-called Mr. Blue?" Dr. Jefchak asked nervously, his glasses trembling in his shaking hands gasped at the panting shadowed man. "I've been in this disgusting set up for 7 and a half years" Mr. Blue shouted.  
  
The inhuman tone in his raging voice only made the doctor feel more dead inside, Mr. Blue's dark pink eyes glare at the doctor as he continued talking. "Am I done yet?" nervously Dr. Jefchak nodded yes, watching Mr. Blue instantly ripped off the wires and tubes connecting to his body like a beast. The shadow covered claw like hands rubbed along his body and his face, suddenly the claws stopped at the face. A gasp of horror escaped Mr. Blue.  
  
"What, what the hell is this? Doctor talk NOW tell me it now, WHY AREN'T THE GOD DAMNED STITCHES GONE?" the monstrous voice shattered glass. Every window, mirror, test tube, clock, and glass device broke from the man's cries of rage. Dr. Jefchak fumbled his hands trying to explain "But Mr. Blue I'm a crappy doctor, you know that when you hired me long ago. I mean I flunked surgery they never talked about" suddenly his voice died out.  
  
The odd sound of choking and gargling echoed from the dry throat of Dr. Jefchak, his eyes widened and turning whiter then paper as he was silent. Immediately dropping to the floor with blood oozing out of his chest, 2 large holes dripped blood from his chest and back. Mr. Blue's pink eyes smoked. "That's not the answer I wanted to hear, WITCH, a female voice huffed a puff of smoke from behind Mr. Blue. A seductive shadowed figure entered.  
  
The jade green eyes of the beautiful woman, glared through the smoke rings her cigarette blew. She spat out her smoke through pursed light purple lips, "What the hell do you want now?" she said grouchily towards Mr. Blue. "I want you to take this pile of trash outside and dump it down the mountains, and get yourself ready for tomorrow night" Mr. Blue ordered the dark lady. The girl walked forward, long purple spandex covered her slender sexy legs.  
  
Green finger nail colored hands grasped the dead doctor, dragging him towards the back as she asked "Why what's happening tomorrow night?". Mr. Blue grinned a twisted smile "A party that were going to crash my sweet dear, and visit some old friends of mine it'll make the evening totally perfect." The girl huffed sticking her hip out filing her green nails, "Perfect or not we have a deal & I want those kids" she replied. Mr. Blue growled back.  
  
"Gohan and Videl are MY BUSINESS this is totally personal on my part, your just here because of their reputation" he shouted. "And the food" she grinned evilly licking her green lips, as she headed back outside to be alone. Leaving Mr. Blue alone to laugh and cackle maniacally to himself, "That's right you stupid little fools enjoy the precious little time you have for now. For tomorrow night the world will suffer for disgracing MY FAMILY!".  
  
to be continued... 


	2. Bad Omen

Bad Omen  
  
It was already past midnight, darkness had rained upon the sky like a rainfall of black stars. Dreams and slumber filled the heads of every sleeping being, yet in the head of Gohan, as his face grew more pale and coldly sweat filled. Peace was the last thing that filled his teenaged mind, something dark and big was entering his dreams. Nightmares formed of past memories from Goku, "No...please not again" Gohan moaned out on the verge of fear filled tears.  
  
Flashback*  
  
Cell grinned as he spoke in a cold heartless tone "Everyone will be watching, the whole world seized in a grip of terror. I can't wait to see that look of panic and fear...yes THAT'S IT! HAHAHAHA  
  
Gohan shook his head back in forth into the pillow, struggling as his heart pumped. Fear was freezing his Sayian blood like a virus, more voices came.  
  
The crush of metal ranged into Gohan's ears like, a life of peace, harmony, and nonviolence shattered under the gold foot of Cell. Blood leaking from the twisted metal mess, of wires, circuits, and micro chips. Android 16's, life, and peaceful soul destroyed. And all Gohan's shaking ears could hear was "Another life you could have saved" Cell said...  
  
"Make it stop....no MAKE IT STOP" Gohan screamed, seeing nothing but Cell. Hearing his voice, and pain. OOH the pain filled images of his dad.  
  
"Man I should have taken a bean when I had the chance ARGH" Goku screamed, a cry of total pain and suffering. Feeling the awesome power of the Cell Jr. breaking bones in his weakened body. Cell grinned and raised an arm "All right children play time's over, KILL THEM"  
  
"No, don't do that"  
  
Goku smiled waving as the fingers pressed to his forehead "Good-bye my son," and with that he was gone.  
  
"DAD please come back DON'T LEAVE ME"  
  
Videl on the ground tied tightly to a chair, in front of a thousand of a thousand mirrors with blinking red lights. Eyes wide open, yet no soul behind them. She was dead. Blood oozing from her neck and chest, her lips spoke in a cold, chilling voice. "Why did you let me die Gohan?"  
  
"NOOOO" Gohan leaped up to his bed screaming with all his might, his hands clenched tightly hurting so badly. Suddenly he opened his green eyes, they slowly faded back to black. The cold sweat covering his fearful face. "Was that a dream?" he barely panted out, yet he couldn't go louder if he wanted. His body seemed like it had been under a million times of gravity, staring at his hands he noticed they were bloody. "It's my blood" he said.  
  
Gohan got up and went to the bathroom quietly, careful not to wake anyone up. Washing his hands cleaning the blood not even caring about the pains, that's not what bothered him. No what bothered him was "What did it mean? Is it about the play? Will something happen to Videl?" Gohan asked himself, vainly trying to go back to sleep. Unaware of the watcher from his window. A pair of piercing white eyes watch him rest, and return to slumber quietly.  
  
The being turned around his white cape floating from the midnight breezes, his own green face filled with worry. "I'll find out for you Gohan don't worry" Piccolo said, before flying off always playing the guardian angel bit. The new day approaches and already school was going by fast, as Gohan sat by Videl in lunch eating silently. The effects of the dream still pleague him. "Hey Gohan what bug did you eat?" Gohan shook his head in confusion.  
  
Sharpener groaned and smacked the Sayian in the head, he frowned and rubbed it saying "HEY that hurt what was that for?" Sharpener just laughed. Grinning to the sleepy Gohan "Waking you up sand boy are you naturally dumb, or just lazy OW" Sharpener winced and growled at Videl. Gohan and Videl both winked and giggled at Videl's little kick from below, she whispered to Gohan as she bit into a sandwich "No one hurts my Gohan."  
  
Sharpener angrily snapped "What was that?" Videl shrugged "Oh nothing, nothing at all" crossing his muscular forearms Sharpener just sighed annoyed. Suddenly Erasa popped in smiling as always "Hey love birds" both Gohan & Videl turned red coughing, gagging tightly on their food. "ERASA what are you talking about?" Erasa giggled her ruby red lips at Sharpener, "I was only kidding wanted to make sure you make the play tonight" she said.  
  
All 3 of them nodded smiling brightly to Erasa, "You bet we wouldn't miss it for the world" Erasa blushed at Gohan's words nodding in thanks. "And knowing you you'll probably forget your lines within 5 minutes" Videl giggled, Erasa smirked playfully back "Very funny but I'm ready for this role. I've spent weeks rehearsing for it I mean it's the main lead after all" Erasa finished, Sharpener raised a finger asking "Hey what's the play again?".  
  
Gohan smiled stuffing some noodles into his mouth, chewing them down as Erasa answered "Why Count Dracula of course." Suddenly Gohan went paler then the dead count himself, his eyes gagging back on his tight noodles. The image of Videl laying dead with blood from her neck, just like a "Vampire" Gohan was barely able to speak, as he choked down the noodles. Unaware Videl was shaking him like nuts "GOHAN are you okay?" she said.  
  
"I'm sorry I suddenly have a huge...uh stomach ache" Gohan said, not even believing he said that himself or even cared for that matter. Immediately he got up and left leaving his friends stunned, Videl of course followed him. Watching Gohan run on a seemingly never ending rush of fear, pumping both their hearts to run faster. Finally Gohan stopped Videl watched him pant out. "Gohan please tell me what's wrong? Are you sick?" Videl asked worried.  
  
Gohan refused to answer just continuing to shake and shiver with cold fear, Videl frowned and grabbed him by the shoulder and shouted "GOHAN what is your." Before she could finish she gasped suddenly and stepped back, horrified at what she saw. Gohan standing there shaking in a cold sweat, with green eyes instead of black. His hair even surged a sort of yellow glow too. "G-g-g-gohan what h-h-happened to your eyes?" Videl asked stammering.  
  
Gulping and realizing what he was doing, he suppressed his power level and leaned back with a somewhat relaxed sigh. "Oh don't worry Videl it was nothing" Gohan panted out, Videl frowned and pushed him against the wall. She knew she was being mean to him but hiding something big like this, was too big to ignore. "Don't it's nothing me your freaking eyes turned GREEN.  
  
And what's the deal with that hair flash? Did you use disappearing reappearing gel or something? What's going on here Gohan?" Videl asked, Gohan could only shake and gulp in fear. He stuttered uncontrollably not a single word came out straight, Gohan was shivering "Now Videl please. PLEASE calm down....you see it's kind of" "I hate to break you kids up but," Gohan's eyes raised at that voice both he and Videl turned to it.  
  
The shape, figure, and white cape, were a dead giveaway to Gohan's now happy and relief filled eyes. "Hey Pi...I uh mean Mr. Piccolo" Gohan corrected, remembering he had to keep his mentor's "alien" identity a secret too. Gohan asked Videl to hold that thought as he ran up towards Piccolo. Videl huffed and crossed her arms in an angry pout, watching the 2 talk. Thoughts of even further confusion, mystery, and anger filled the girl's head.  
  
Videl's thoughts  
  
This is really getting old, I love Gohan and all but I'm tired of being kept in the dark. He never explained where he got his powers from, or how his little brother shot out that beam thing at the rock. Or, or why this Mr. Piccolo can't be ever seen by anyone else but him....well it ends now!  
  
Videl growled an angry cry as she stomped her purple boots towards the 2, not even caring of their conversation. "I know I felt the warning too, it came to me in a dream last night, do you think it means something?" Gohan asked. Piccolo nodded slowly "Yes there's definitely a strange disturbance around, I've sensed it for some time now but it's never gotten this big" said Piccolo. Gohan nodded scratching his chin, "So what should we do?" asked Gohan.  
  
Piccolo was about to speak until he gasped at the fiery anger in Videl's eyes, the Namek gulped and sweat dropped uttering. "I've seen that look before" Gohan's ear was suddenly yanked by Piccolo. He was whispering into his ear. "Don't worry it's probably just nothing but I'll look into a little more, no sense sounding the alarm unless were sure of what it is were dealing with. You go onto that play with Videl for now" Gohan nodded to Piccolo.  
  
"GOHAN" "AH" he squeaked like a frightened mouse, sweating furiously while his fingers fumbled behind his back nervouslessly at Videl's stare. "Another ominous meeting with the mysterious Mr. Piccolo, hiding everything as USUAL" Videl snapped pressing her finger at Gohan's nose. "No, no, no, no nothing ominous or mysterious or secretive going on here Videl, just some friendly guy talk" Piccolo was already trying to sneak out.  
  
He gulped as he felt something jerk back his white cape, he turned around and stared wide eyed at Videl grabbing by from behind. "Hold it buster your not disappearing again unless I see HUH" she gasped wide eyed in shock, Piccolo sweated nervously as he realized she saw his green arm sticking out. He yanked it away and hid behind his cape shaking and sweating, "This is JUST what I needed today" Piccolo thought to himself totally paralyzed.  
  
Gohan slapped his head and thought up something quick and false but fast, "Videl geez look you hurt his feelings" Videl stared dumbfounded at Gohan. "WHAT? What do you mean I hurt his feelings HE HAS GREEN SKIN," Videl screamed at the young boy who looked to Piccolo with a small wink. "Oh yeah make fun of someone with skin cancer, that'll definitely score some nice hero points" Gohan replied, sweat dropping immensely at that crap lie.  
  
But oddly enough Videl's face turned from steam to sorrow, she gasped and held her mouth and immediately bowed in apology towards Piccolo. "Oh my Kami I AM SO SORRY, sorry, sorry, really sorry, did I mention I was sorry?" Videl pleaded on & on. Piccolo coughed weakly and nodded to her. "Apology accepted now if you excuse me I have" suddenly an explosion erupted the Earth, the whole grassy green floor vibrated from the deep force.  
  
Both Gohan and Piccolo's thoughts were immediately thinking of the dark force, the one in Gohan's dreams and Piccolo's meditations. They ran to the side of the school, Videl did as well only to stop and stutter in deep silence. Gohan's jaw looked like it the Titanic, weighing a thousand crashing tons. Piccolo's eyes bulged like baseballs, all gasping at the most shocking sight. "Trunks Piccolo said not to show off our powers" Goten whined to Trunks.  
  
Who was holding a rock above his head that was easily 50 times his height and weight, Videl, Gohan, and Piccolo were paler then corpses. Trunks huffed before tossing the rock away like a penny, "Hey the dragonball wasn't gonna crawl out from under it Goten" crossing his arms Goten frowned. Not my fault everyone's too wussy to know we got powers" Trunks said smugly, Piccolo grabbed the first thing he could find and threw it at the boy's heads.  
  
"OW" both Trunks and Goten whimpered as they rubbed their heads, looking to Piccolo with frowns. "Why'd you hit us with a rock?" they said in union, "YOU MORONS WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BEING DISCRETE?" Piccolo shouted. Goten scratched his black hair thinking about it, "What's a discrete?" Trunks shrugged "Beats me." Piccolo slammed his green face in rage before shouting again "IT MEANS QUIET.  
  
AS IN KEEPING YOUR POWERS A SECRET YOU ROTTEN BRATS," Goten and Trunks grinned to each other as they yanked down their pants. Giving Piccolo a big fat view of their bare butts, Piccolo's green face boiled bright red. He bared claws and fangs and chased the boys off the school grounds, laughing hearing Piccolo yell at them "YOUR MONKEY FOOD." Gohan gulped unable to stop staring at Videl's blank, empty stare.  
  
"Oh my look at the time gotta go AH" Gohan said before zipping off in a puff of clouds, Videl turned around to suprisingly see everyone was gone. Including "GOHAN" Videl screamed into the sky with all her primal rage, clenching her hands like claws as the veins pulsated on her young face. Videl coldly hissed to herself "When I get my hands on that good for nothing boy, I'm gonna make Gohan wish he was PSYCHO GIRLFRIEND PROOF."  
  
Time went by, grudges were held, apologies did little, little Sayian boys were decapitated (just kidding). The clock struck it's hands on Orange Star High, it was 5 minutes to 7:30 and already the house seats were packed up tightly. Sharpener and Erasa were already inside, while Videl waited outside for "Gohan." She said with a sharp sneer snap in her angry filled voice. Watching the young teen walk to her very slowly, even his sweat said sorry.  
  
"Videl I" before he could even finish Gohan had already shut himself up, Videl's eyes were staring so hard she could melt the Androids into butter. They both went in though Videl was far beyond mad at this point, and both she and Gohan knew that things were gonna get rough one way or another. And to make matters worse a couple party crashers were waiting outside, both Mr. Blue and his attractive female helper were prowling on the roof.  
  
"Yummy, yum those kids look like they got fire in their blood" said the female girl hungrily, a slick pink tongue ran over her purple lipstick. Practically watering her mouth with delight at the sight of the young teens, a low growl came from Mr. Blue cloak. Wrapped head to toe in a dark coat. Hiding each and every bit of his mysterious form out of sight, even his own. "Now remember Nocturna kill and turn who ever you want into play things.  
  
But Gohan and Videl are MINE, that's the paying agreement we agreed on" the dark girl, known as Nocturna simply smirked playfully back to Blue. "Sure tall dark and gruesome but remember these kids aren't my only payment" Mr. Blue blinked back his pink eyes to her as he stared down. Watching the children enter the building, totally unaware of their presence. "You'll get your juicy rewards AFTER I get my FULL revenge on them.  
  
This play is merely just the opening act of my dark and devious design, for what I have in store for Gohan and Videl. Will make this night truly one to remember" Mr. Blue laughed coldly to himself, pointing towards the window. "Now sneak in and raise a little hell" Nocturna blinked green eyes to him, she stuck her long purple sexy legs into the window. Mr. Blue then vanished, gone in a puff of smoke. Piccolo stared at the roof in silence "So it begins."  
  
  
  
to be continued... 


	3. The Play

The Play  
  
  
  
7:30 was rapidly passing with each second ticking off the massive school clock, crowds of teachers, parents, students and others piled into the school. By the time 7:30 came the entire house was packed full with people, in the seats were Sharpener, Gohan, Videl (though not happy), and even Piccolo. Hiding in the far back, draping himself in his white cape and turban. Squinting his white eyes for energy senses, eagerly waiting to stop the attack.  
  
The one he knows that those 2 dark characters were plotting and talking about on the roof, and of course to protect Gohan. Meanwhile behind the massive red curtains, Erasa was giggling with eager excitement at the sight of the crowd. She peeked her lovely diamond blue eyes from the curtains to see. "I can't believe the turn out, this is gonna be the best night of my life" Erasa giggled to herself heading towards her dressing room. Totally unaware.  
  
Unaware of the dark and seductive eyes of beauty, lust, and wickedness behind those hiding jade eyes. Pushing the curtains back, Nocturna looked around to ensure no one was in sight. Her evil eyes set on Erasa's dressing room, eagerly licking her purple lips "She'll fill me right up" Nocturna said. "Erasa hey you there?" Nocturna gasped and hid behind the curtains again, covering her body tightly from sight. Waiting and watching for that voice.  
  
A massive muscular man entered into view with long string blonde hair, and one of those dazzling "pretty boy" smiles, it was Sharpener. "Erasa you around?" he called once again, turning left to right for the cute little blonde. A bag of beautiful flowers in his right hand, Sharpener called out to her again. "Hey come on now Erasa I just wanted to wish you good luck that's all, please you know I don't bite" Sharpener suddenly froze like solid ice.  
  
An even colder chill tingled up his spine right into his brain, there was someone behind him but it wasn't for Erasa. She never made his hairs stand on end and shake like a rag doll, he turned around and gasped at the sight. "No but I do" said Nocturna as she immediately placed a hand over Sharpener's mouth, and another across his neck. He couldn't move an inch. The young boy's eyes widening with mound after mound of chilling fear.  
  
She pushed him back into the curtains where he vainly struggled, and screamed out muffled cries against her hand. The strength of her was unbelievable, just then a red door opened and Erasa popped out in outfit. "Hello anyone there? Sharpener?" Erasa asked blinking confused blue eyes, she shook her blonde head around the whole stage but no one was there. She shrugged her smooth shoulders saying, "Oh well must have been the crowd."  
  
Erasa clicked her dark blue heels walking towards the center, preparing for the play. Unable to notice the sickly grinning stare of the lurking Nocturna. "Don't worry my dear you'll find that boy sooner then you think" she quietly cackled to herself, draping behind the curtains again. "Videl I swear I didn't mean to just run off it was an emergency" Gohan pleaded to the huffing girl, still turning her closed eyes & crossed arms from him. "Riiiight" she replied.  
  
Gohan sighed pressing his hand to his black hair with worry written all over his face, Videl turned to him hissing "You didn't run off to any emergency. You ran off to avoid explaining your GREEN skinned pal, what a dragon ball is, how that little kid picked up that huge boulder, should I go on?" she said. Gohan gulped and laughed nervously, but he knew by her death cold stare. He can't keep lying to her forever, he sucked in his gut and took a gamble.  
  
"Videl I totally take full blame for me running off, and I am REALLY, really sorry can you forgive me?" Gohan pleaded, noticing Videl was hesitant. She scratched her soft chin lightly "Well?" she said, Gohan panicked blurting out. "I promise I'll explain everything after the play is done okay?" Videl's eyes lit up as she smiled to him, leaning in close as can be asking "Promise?". Gohan smiled a bit as he nodded to her question, she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh I LOVE YOU GOHAN" "SHHH" the whole crowd hissed to them, both of their young cheeks blushed like a pair of tomatoes and kept super quiet. The lights dimmed and the lights on the stage shined down like search lights, the first actor began and the play went on. Quiet cheers of joy and encouragement cry out from Gohan and Videl, watching Erasa take the stage. The peachy make up on her young face, blushed with a bright crimson red.  
  
Time continued to pass on and the crowd could only watch and enjoy each and every passing moment, totally clueless as usual. Behind the curtains the prowling Nocturna, snatched each and every actor that came by her path. Feeding her mysterious hunger through out the dispense of these young teens, eagerly waiting to grasp her taste buds on the prize meal herself, Erasa. Finally the climax of the play was, building up tension of the grand audience.  
  
Erasa laid on a slab stone coffin before the entire crowd, bright lights shining only on her. Arms crossed across her chest, she began her lines. Screaming for the dark prince, Dracula to romantically sweep her off her feet into the night. After a few minutes both Erasa and the crowd were noticing a tiny problem, "Where the hell is he?" Erasa uttered under her black lipstick as she sweated. Mumbled whispers filled the audience's faces with total confusion.  
  
Until suddenly the curtains opened up and the smiling faces of delight, turned to horror and surprise. The entire stage was littered with face up bodies of the performing teens, their eyes white and dilated. Blood dripping from the necks. Gohan's eyes widened with fear and that flashback, almost instantly the dream smacked him in the face again. That disturbing image of his Videl. Erasa was looking left to right in horror, unable to even breathe out of fear.  
  
"SHARPENER" Erasa screamed out in a muffled sob filled breakdown, Videl stared and couldn't stop at the horrible sight. Gohan, Videl, and Erasa all looked at their muscular friend laying dead amongst the teens. Videl stood up and shouted in a half voice of anger, half of terror filled panic. "What the hell is going on here?" Erasa didn't stop shaking or bursting tears, unable to turn trembling eyes away from Sharpener. "Oh good God" she said softly.  
  
Suddenly the hearts of a hundred people jumped out of their chests, a dark echo of maniacal laughter bounced from the stage walls. A voice of pure evil speaking in a booming tone filled with darkness, "God has left the building now it's mine" the voice laughed again. Erasa immediately got up and ran. Pumping her black nylon legs as fast as she could to get off the big stage, until suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her ankles. Erasa turned & screamed.  
  
It was Sharpener holding her ankles, his eyes turned to a heartless jade green. Fangs bulging from his teeth as he rose from the floor, "Sorry about the delay folks we now return to our regularly scheduled massacre" Sharpener said. Laughing an insane inhuman laugh sinking his newly grown fangs into Erasa, she screamed feeling the fangs puncture her leg flesh. Already feeling the blood drained from her young body, soon another teen joined at her arm.  
  
In seconds Erasa was covered in the un-dead teens, believing to accept the death filled truth that they had become in fact. "Vampires" Gohan said as he shredded his clothes into that of the Great Saiyaman, as the crowd ran out. Tripping and screaming as they bolted out the door in blind fear, panicking. Not even bothering to look back at Gohan or Videl, the play hall was empty. Leaving just the vampires, Erasa, Videl and The Great Saiyaman to do battle.  
  
A yellow energy blast exploded above the cardboard castle set up of the play, the vampires removed their bloody fangs from Erasa. Turning their evil eyes to Gohan hissing, the teen super hero raised a white gloved hand in the air. "All right you blood sucking sons of bitches you've had your little fun, now get the hell away from her so says Great SAIYAMAN" Gohan shouted. Dead trails of silence & sweat drops escaped the dumb founded vamps.  
  
Videl slapped her face and groaned to Gohan "Do you HAVE to do that stupid pose?" she said, Gohan laughed nervously and straightened himself up. Sweat dropping from his white turban and black sun glasses "Sorry force of habit" he replied, both he & Videl then turned a fighting pose to the vampires. Preparing fists of rage to the close creeping creatures of the night, "ENOUGH!" a booming voice echoed in the halls. The same as before.  
  
The vampires stopped and turned towards the center stage immediately bowing, even Sharpener bent down on his knees as if preying to a dark god. Slowly the stage search lights beamed upward onto a descending shadowy figure, purple spandex coated legs sexily kicked black boots onto the floor. Black bat wing designs covered the purple covers, crawling up to her waist. Were a spider web designed little skirt, brimmed around her smooth hips.  
  
A sexy black body suit coated her upper body and her buxom cleavage, more purple spandex coating her slender arms stopping at her bat winged wrists. Green nail polish shimmers brightly on her finger nails, a white feather collar. Stopping just above her breasts leaving her neck, shoulders, and some chest bare. Completed at the top with the beautiful vixen's face of darkness, decorated with light purple lipstick, jade colored eyes, and a sexy little smile.  
  
The most oddest thing that baffled the dragon balls out of Videl and Gohan, was the fact that amongst her shimmering long green hair. Were 2 tiny bat wings sticking out like ears, the same 2 wings were on the sides of her wrists. The woman smirked and pointed out towards the couple "Well what do you know, you got tricks I got treats," Nocturna licked her fangs with a sly grin. Gohan growled clenching his white glove tightly, "Who are you?" he said.  
  
Nocturna laughed and curved her sexy body as if flaunting it off to them, Videl spat to the floor with disgust "A trampy little tease with wings if you ask me." The vampriss smirked at Videl's comment "Sorry hun the tomboy thing is out, but I can see why you'd wanna hide what little "stuff" you have," Videl's eyes bulged out with rage as she screamed out at Nocturna. Gohan holding her back as she kicked and screamed, "LET ME AT HER!".  
  
Gohan settled her down and frowned as he approached the stage, standing directly into the woman's face with glaring eyes from his black sunglasses. "I'm only going to ask you one more time because after you do, I'm gonna make you wish you stayed a fictional character" Gohan said sternly to her. Nocturna grinned and curled her finger under the boy's chin seductively, "I'm all real baby and it seems so are" he angrily pushed her back away instantly.  
  
Videl smiled at that watching Nocturna stare at Gohan with surprise, shocked to think he'd pick Videl over her. She shrugged smooth shoulders smirking, "Your loss mighty man it's hard to find someone to please little old me" she smirked. Gohan stared at her firmly emotionless to that, Nocturna frowned "Your no fun and if we MUST play it your way might as well get it over with. The name's Nocturna the "deadly" Nocturna exactly, queen of the night."  
  
Gohan crossed his black muscular arms "I'm not impressed" Nocturna grinned replying "Really?", suddenly she vanished in a puff of green smoke. By the time Gohan had turned around, his widened eyes were already too late. Nocturna was already sucking the delicious juices from Erasa's pale bleeding neck, Gohan screamed and charged at her with a fist reared back. But by the time he sliced the punch at her, Nocturna vanished into dead air.  
  
"Videl BEHIND YOU" Gohan screamed, Videl immediately flipped into the air. Nocturna turned around with a gasp on her purple lips, Videl landed. Immediately slamming a barrage of punches and rapid kicks against the vampire woman, fighting her brave heart out. The massive bashing barrage landed a direct hit on the beautiful body, only to realize it did nothing. Videl looked with beyond baffled blue eyes at Nocturna, she didn't even flinch.  
  
The lovely vampriss looked down her body, moving it like confirming a test drive while Videl stood there wide eyed. "Wow I didn't know you were weak" Nocturna said blankly, grasping her claw like nails over Videl's mouth. The poor girl screamed muffled cries of help, her purple boot feet lifted up. Leaving her air born & in the grasp of the energy glowing hands of Nocturna. "Say bye, bye" "Bye, bye" screamed Gohan as he hammer bashed Nocturna.  
  
The colossal blow crashed Nocturna miles worth down into the shattered piles of busted wood floor, Videl panted as she sat on the ground breathing. Looking up at Gohan smiling a friendly smile to her, extending a hand down. Angrily Videl slapped it away, Gohan pulled it away with immense hurt in his eyes watching his girl storm back up. "THAT was totally uncalled for" Videl snapped at Gohan, he removed his shades and stared at her totally confused.  
  
"WHAT? I was saving your life she was gonna blast you in the face" Gohan pleaded to her, unable to even begin to comprehend what set Videl off now. She huffed again "Oh please you think I'm weak too don't you? You must also think I'm stupid, if you think that flash magic trick can hurt me" Videl stated. Gohan groaned and slapped his face, "Not this crap AGAIN" he grumbled to himself. Videl huffed and turned her back to a steaming Gohan.  
  
"That's IT I'm tired of being bossed around if you'd stop going berserk, every 5 seconds you'd see" Gohan was cut off by a massive explosion from below. The purple after glow shined from the devastating hole left by Nocturna, Gohan flew back yelling out in pain as he was bashed into the vampire teens. Before Videl could even run to his aid Nocturna blocked her off. Fangs shimmered in the blue eyes of Videl, she stared un-intimidated.  
  
"Even though we may have our differences Gohan and I are not gonna let a vampire bitch like you hurt our friends," Videl said fearlessly to the vampire. Nocturna stared wide eyed with rage at what she just called her, rearing back her claw nails as she slashed out furiously. Videl back flipped dodging them, another swipe and yet another back flip. The cycle went faster and faster. Yet neither female fighter could land a single hit, finally Nocturna was tired of it.  
  
She swiped Videl into the back of a wall cornering her, Videl gasped as she saw the woman's jade eyes glare a purple energy surge within her pupils. "I don't care what Mr. Blue says your TOAST!" Nocturna screamed out, firing powerful eye laser beams from her eyes. Videl squeaked in fear and leapt up. Immediately catching flight in the air, safely dodging the explosive beams. "Come on bring it" Gohan screamed as he vanished in and out of plain sight.  
  
Bashing his fists into the vampire teenagers, hurling them across the room like garbage. Sharpener bared his fangs out and sank them into Gohan's left arm, suddenly he screamed & yanked out his now cracked fangs. "You may be a vampire but your no match for me" Gohan said as he grabbed his neck, jerking the jock vampire off his feet. "BLOOD" a female voice screamed out. Gohan turned to see Erasa with boiling blood red eyes & new fangs.  
  
The Sayian grinned as he hurled back his muscular forearm, and launched Sharpener at mach speed crashing him and Erasa right into each other. Knocking both unconscious he then turned as the other vampires jumped at him, "HAAAA" Gohan screamed as he powered up a powerful charge blast. "Impossible the boss never said she could fly" Nocturna said to the grinning Videl, immediately flying down to attack. Her right foot jutting outward.  
  
"Looks like I got the drop on you this time HIYA" Videl screamed, jamming her foot downward. Only to land right into Nocturna's fang filled mouth. Videl screamed out insanely in pain, feeling the fangs slice into her bare foot. Blood leaking from her mangled toes into the witch's bloody hungry mouth, "Thanks for the drink now it's MY TURN" Nocturna slammed Videl down. Letting her foot fall from her fangs, as Videl painfully crashed into the floor.  
  
Nocturna laughed and stretched her clawed nails out longer as she charged Videl, "Oh just what I need AH" Videl said barely dodging the claw swipes. She desperately grabbed a metal chair from the floor and used it as a shield, loud clangs of claws against metal banging loudly from Nocturna's claws. Sweat began to rain down on Videl's forehead as the claws scratched deeper through the metal, she turned and called out "Gohan please I need some."  
  
Her mouth was silenced by a bludgeoning fist into her now bloody face, bashing right through the chair and tossing Videl back first right into a wall. Nocturna laughed and charged a purple energy ball in her claws, it shined brightly as Videl weakly tried to stand up from the wall dent her body made. "When you get to heaven be sure to tell everyone I sent up there, how pathetic and worthless you were to stop me you wretched bratty little trollip.  
  
You were born a blind loser and now your gonna die a blind loser" "YOU FIRST" Nocturna turned to the voice, only to be greeted by 2 white boots. The crashing power house force of Gohan's flying drop kick, slammed Nocturna right out of the building. Blasted right through solid stone in a flash. Gohan ran to Videl at the second he saw her sight, he cursed to himself. "I knew I should have watched her, Videl are you all right? Can you hear me?".  
  
Weakly opening her eyes through the hammering head aches, blood splats, and bruises along her lovely face Gohan held her gently in his arms. Trying to hear her soft voice "G-g-g-gohan v-v-v-amp-p-ires" Videl mustered out, Gohan turned around gasping as the vampires were right on top of them. Suddenly a spray of beams blasted into the vampires, sending incredible volts of electricity shocking through their systems. They were out cold.  
  
Turning to the darkly concealed roof of the theater room, smiling with great joy at the heavenly sight above. "Piccolo" Gohan cried out happily, watching his friendly mentor float down towards them. "It's good to see you haven't lost your edge Gohan, I'm very impressed" Gohan blushed at Piccolo's words. "Well I'd be vampire food if you hadn't fried them" Piccolo shook his head to Gohan, "Don't be foolish you did fine as for your friends.  
  
They'll recover soon as far as I know Nocturna's bite only lasts a while, it's not permanent" Gohan stared oddly at what Piccolo just said. "But how did you," Gohan stopped himself as his Sayian eyes look to the busted open wall. Both of them knew that Nocturna was coming back and she was plenty pissed off. "Here take Videl give her a senzu bean I want her out of here, she nearly got killed by Nocturna once and I refuse to let it ever happen again.  
  
Piccolo nodded taking the girl in his green arms, slowly hovering away as he fed the bean to Videl helping her chew it. Meanwhile Nocturna raged in screaming like a banshee, her claws surging with raging super natural powers. "I'm gonna tear you apart you creep BRING IT ON AHHHH" she yelled, charging on running black heels. Her blood'n bruised face filled with anger, she blasted her claws together at the wrists sending a powerful purple beam.  
  
Gohan faded as the beam past right by him and destroyed some more of the stage, by the time she turned around her stomach was greeted with a knee. Eyes of pain burst from her sockets like bullets from a pistol, spit and blood gurgled from her open mouth. Staring in unimaginable pain at Gohan's knee. With the same super speed of light moves, Gohan bashed an uppercut into her now busted jaw & head bashed her face leaving even more blood splats.  
  
Nocturna flew like a missile slamming into the stock piled vampire teenagers, her beautiful body, face, powers, & reputation all shot with in mere seconds. Gohan smiled and sighed with happy relief "Glad that whole mess is over," "OW What the hell was that for?" Piccolo screamed out holding his stomach. Videl had kicked him right in the gut and slowly hovered back to Gohan, yet despite the fact that she was healed and the fight is already over.  
  
"Videl please don't scream look the whole mess is over can't we just go home and leave it at that?" Videl ignored Gohan, and cracked her knuckles angrily. "This is far from over Gohan the game of keep Videl in the dark is OVER, I want to know RIGHT NOW WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING?" shrieked Videl. "Yes by all means let's hear it" a new voice called out Piccolo, Videl, Gohan, & (weakly) Nocturna looked towards the voice.  
  
Suddenly staring with an endless expression of mystery, confusion, and worst of all fear. The massive figure was cloaked entirely in heavy pitch black robes, everything on his massive muscular body was shrouded in darkness. The only thing seen was his pink hued eyes, surging completely pure evil. "Its h-h-h-him" Piccolo said, stammering and sweating madly. "Who?" both Videl and Gohan asked in union, the shadow laughed "Mr. Blue that's who."  
  
to be continued... 


	4. Mr Blue

Mr. Blue  
  
The dark man stood there as if made of solid stone, piercing the very essence of everyone's souls by a mere stare from those mysterious eyes. Pools of pink pile endless depths of evil, mystery, and darkness deep within the pupils bowels. The black cloak he wore was a blanket of pure blackness. Gohan, Videl, and Piccolo had just met him seconds ago, and it seems they already knew & feared him like he was a God. Cold fear gripped their hearts.  
  
"Heh I knew you'd come boss I did everything you told me to" Nocturna laughed softly, slowly wobbling back to her feet from the pounding she took. Mr. Blue turned his pink eye gaze towards his servant, squinting at her face. "Remove the vampire hold you have on their friends and get out" he shouted boldly, Nocturna stared at him with baffled wits. She blinked furiously at him. "WHAT? Are you nuts? After all the trouble I had to go" she screamed.  
  
A cut off cry of pain as the bat girl was blasted right out of the theater hall, a sizzling hole crackled crumbling walls from her exit mark. While Mr. Blue pulled back a smoke sizzling hidden hand from his cloak, he chuckled loudly. "Well that shut her up and I do apologize for her ignorance, good help is impossible to find these days & even when you do find it, it gets KILLED." Blue shouted with a mad rage of inhuman cries, glaring pink eyes at Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo wiped the sweat from his brow and aimed his white claw nails forward, getting into a fighting position. Gohan and Videl quickly followed. Mr. Blue laughed a cold hollowed chuckle at their anxious urge for combat, "Always staying true to your Sayian heritage eh Gohan?" everyone gasped. Gohan's baffled words only came out in sweat filled mumbles, trying vainly to speak. He removed his sun glasses & turban knowing it's useless to him.  
  
"How the hell do you know who and what I am?" Gohan demanded, the anger and nervous fear easily showed in his face. Yet he remained on guard. Videl stared at Gohan dumb founded "Gohan what is a Sayian? He just called you one, do you know him or something?" Gohan shook his head to Videl. "I don't know who this creep is or who he THINKS he is, he's not gonna hurt anyone" Gohan stated. Flaring a blue energy aura around himself.  
  
Mr. Blue took a single step forward, almost laughing as the others flinched in fear. "On the contrary Videl, daughter of Mr. Satan, I know Gohan better then you know him the same goes for you Piccolo and you too Videl," they growled ignoring the ranting Blue continuing to mock and tease them with. Videl frowned knowing this is a bad time for asking this but she just had to, "Gohan what is a Sayian? Why did he call you that?" Videl asked him again.  
  
Sneering a bit Gohan grit his teeth as he spoke "Videl can we PLEASE, talk later this is really not the right time" Videl snapped back "WHEN is the right time HUH?". Blue laughed waving a finger to Gohan "Not very nice of you Gohan, keeping secrets from your oh so cute little girlfriend. That's rather rude but then again living your life battling beings of evil for the dragonballs, you'd know all about that wouldn't you Gohan? About Freeza, The Sayians."  
  
Gohan grabbed his short spiked black hair and growled in agony, trying to block the madness hammering into his skull from Blue's taunting. "Stop it STOP IT" Gohan's eyes started to flash green again, "But I'm sure you told her about how you let your worthless bastard father die 7 years ago," said Blue. Gohan screamed years worth of pumped up rage and charged forward, flying to the air with fists bared. "SHUT UP YOU LOUSY" Gohan shouted.  
  
Only to watch his words and blood, gush out of his mouth while his eyes bulged from tons worth of incredible pain. The knee imprint of Blue's leg was brutally bashed into Gohan's stomach and chest, Gohan dropped down hard. Collapsing with sputtered dripping blood from his jaw, Videl screamed tears pouring for her young love "GOHAN" "GOD DAMN YOU" said Piccolo. Tossing off his turban and cape to the floor charging ahead as well.  
  
Leaping from the floor in a powerful gust of black winds, Mr. Blue flew into the air with Piccolo rapidly approaching his masked face. "The only thing other then our names your gonna know is PAIN" Piccolo shouted, immediately flaring his green forearms into a powerful fist brawl. Mr. Blue flashed arms cloaked in darkness and easily kept up with the super Namek, powerful clashes of fury flying fists crashed into one another like fire works.  
  
Piccolo grunted and winced as the blows striking him, obviously did more damage then what he did to Blue. Through the flying fists and glaring pink eyes, the Namek knew there was a big dark mystery that needed to be cracked. "There's something really not right about this guy, he seems to know all about Gohan's history as if he's been studying him or something. Not only that he's got the strength of 100 Freeza's" Piccolo thought.  
  
"What kind of alien are you?" Piccolo cried out as he slashed a missing strike at the shadowed man, who easily appeared behind him. Claws were placed on his back as Blue grinned "I'm no alien but you and that little brat are, and the world will be a better place once your GONE." Mr. Blue fired 2 blasts. The pulsar like rays fired at such close range easily landed 2 direct hits, the powerful twin blast fried Piccolo's back and body with searing burnt pains.  
  
As Piccolo slowly dropped down back to the floor of the theater hall, the laughing Mr. Blue boomed his dark voice "Gohan and Videl are MINE." "Not so fast blue boy" Piccolo cried as he flipped up while in the air, extending out his green arm like a snake zooming the fist at Blue's face. The stranger dodged it and to the greater surprise of Piccolo, he did the same trick. A dark cloaked arm stretched out from Mr. Blue, zooming at Piccolo.  
  
"What the OOF" the out stretched arm of Mr. Blue easily silenced, and bashed Piccolo down into the ruptured floor boards of the theater all. Videl hauled Gohan up on her shoulder desperately trying to help him back on his feet, only to stop in horror. Watching Mr. Blue materialize right before them. "Sorry kids but you can't leave until the ride has come to a complete stop" Mr. Blue mocked, watching the furious fire boil in the beautiful eyes of Videl.  
  
"Out of the way big guy if your really so tough why would you bother picking on a helpless fighter?" Videl sneered, watching a hidden smirk form inside. Mr. Blue crossed his cloaked arms chuckling softly "Now, now Ms. Satan you really shouldn't put yourself down like that" Videl just snapped. Her face boiled so red she looked like she was gonna explode, veins bulged from her infuriated forehead. "Your asking for it ass" Videl coldly replied.  
  
"Videl....please....no...don't" Gohan weakly pleaded to his love, trying to open his wincing eyes. "DAMMIT Gohan I am NOT A WEAKLING, I was trained by the world champion Mr. Satan. I am his daughter Videl Satan, and there is NO ONE who is stronger inside or outside then ME" she boomed. Unable to even a straight face even a hidden one, Mr. Blue immediately burst into a wild roar of hysterical laughter. His laughs echoed loudly in the theater.  
  
"You the HAHA strongest? OH HAHAHAHA oh my I can't HAHA, I just can't stop" Blue continued to roar with laughter, only adding to Videl's fury. Her every aching body muscle bulged to life with this new found anger, her bare feet dig into the shredded peddles and boards of the shattered floor. Her clothes tattered, bloody, torn, and littered with bloody bruises and scratches. Leaping off her feet rearing out her fists, she screamed into battle.  
  
"No one messes with my friends, loved ones or my family" Videl shouted, unleashing a fiery barrage of punches, kicks, and fighting moves. Her movements rocked like a wild fire, striking out her anger in each and every area. Slamming pounding fists into Blue's cloaked chest and arms, dropping colossal kicks and feet slams into his legs and upper torso with insane rage. Yet because of Videl's uncontrollable fighting spirit, she was too blind to see.  
  
Too blind to see that her attacks were about as harmful as a mosquito, Mr. Blue hadn't even blinked or moved an inch from any of her rapid attacks. She dropped to her knees panting for lost breathe, completely lost in confusion. "What are you?" Videl gasped out, unable to think of anything else to ask. To her this guy was unlike anything she had ever faced before, he was unreal. Every blow every attack every trick she used, didn't leave a single dent.  
  
A tight yellow gold ring of energy formed around her throat, and tightly began to choke and gag her. Her sweet young voice was reduced to gargling gags of crushing pains, unable to stop Mr. Blue from choking her or lifting her up. Raising her right off her bare feet with his mind, mirroring her suffering image of beauty in his pink eyes. He raised up a claw grinning, "An old friend of the family" he said before charging an energy ball to hand..  
  
Preparing to slam it down and end the child's little life out, he watched in slow motion and yet faster then the speed of light at the same time. The screaming image of a super hero Sayian, flying right at his masked face. Bashing a powerful fist directly into the left side of Mr. Blue's face, causing pain and staggering in the masked stranger. Causing him to drop Videl. "Stay the hell away from her" Gohan said, watching Blue hold his face in suffering.  
  
As Gohan helped Videl stand he winced and suddenly looked at his hand, the glove was torn at the knuckles. Several of odd metal spike like slivers, were lodged in his hand leaving painful blood marks over his torn up glove. "What in the world? No wonder it was so hard to make damage on that guy he's got a metal face, it felt like I was punching a face full of staples or something." Gohan continued to stare baffled at his bloody hand. Forgetting about Blue.  
  
"That HURT" Mr. Blue screamed out as he jammed a fist into Gohan's gut, unleashing a powerful blast right into his stomach and slicing out the back. The force hurled Gohan and Videl like rockets into the ruptured floor, as they skidded to a painful stop Gohan looked at his chest. "Good God" was all Videl could utter as she turned dead pale, Gohan had a hole in his stomach. Blood dripped from the massive hole in his now impaled body.  
  
"NOOO" Videl screamed holding Gohan in her arms, pouring out water falls of tears at the sight of her love. The poor boy couldn't even move let alone speak, he uttered a few weak squeaks of pain as his chest dripped blood drops. Staring forever open eyes of fear and terror, at the sight of Mr. Blue. Videl stared wet and terrified eyes at the masked monstrosity approaching, once again he raised a claw and formed a ball of energy in his hands again.  
  
"You still think this is some sort of parlor trick Videl? You still think your idiot father was right?" Mr. Blue teased on, walking closer and closer. The glowing sphere of surging energy sparkled electricity across his claws, awaiting the frightened girl's answer. "I don't know what to believe anymore" Videl answered truthfully, despite all her fear and prediction of her death. Videl still was left in the darkness of mystery, and it seemed she'd die there.  
  
"Before I silence both of your miserable souls into the bowels of hell where you both belong, I want you to remember this my dear wretched Videl. Remember the mistake your father made for disgracing my family, remember that HE was the cause of this. You, Gohan, Mr. Satan, Goku, you will all SUFFER for the MASSACRE you 4 unleashed upon my family. My ONLY family how you robbed me of all I ever had, destroying the life I deserved.  
  
And how the whole world will suffer for their mockery, insults, and horrid acts they did to hit the final nail into my family's coffin." Mr. Blue's dark speech of fear and revenge finally ended, and it appeared so will Videl and Gohan. The sphere reached it's maximum size, Blue raised it high in the air. "GOOD-BYE Gohan and Videl may you all BURN IN HELL for destroying my FAMILY" Blue screamed, slamming his claw downward to fire the ball.  
  
Only to watch in agonizing horror, as within seconds of slamming down the ball. The staples along side his clawed hand surged a bright blue energy, and immediately exploded destroying both the energy ball and his right hand. "AHHHHH" he screamed out in pain holding the stump that was his right hand, he writhed in mad agony as energies surged all over him. Videl opened her closed weeping eyes for a second, only to be confused even more.  
  
It appeared that all over the massive cloak Mr. Blue was wearing, his body was bulging and surging flashes of blue glares of massive electricity charges. He was screaming and bulging pink eyes out in pain shouting to himself, "THAT DAMNED DOCTOR LOOK WHAT HE DID TO ME DAMMIT" he yelled. Suddenly Nocturna bashed through the trashed walls behind Videl and Gohan, zooming over the unconscious Piccolo towards her master.  
  
Wincing as she held her laser blasted burnt chest, approaching her master. "Holy crap what the hell happened?" Mr. Blue ignored her question, "I'll explain later leave the wretched brats to rot here I can't stay any longer." As he finished speaking Mr. Blue placed 2 fingers from his left claw, over his forehead. Vanishing in a blurry blast of super sonic speed, Nocturna turned green eyes down to the wounded Gohan & Videl clinging to him desperately.  
  
She grinned widely "Don't worry cupcake we'll be back for more later just make sure wonder boy survives," after that Nocturna's body burst into bats. The black swarm flapped outside of the crumbling halls of the theater, leaving Videl to just lay there holding her impaled young lover in her shaking arms. With Piccolo still unconscious in the background and the theater hall, crumbling into pieces. Videl could only sob out loudly "KAMI HELP US!".  
  
  
  
to be continued... 


	5. Confessions

Confessions  
  
  
  
Hours had passed, lives in danger, and questions to be answered. With in a few hours it seemed as though life itself became as black as Gohan's dreams. Vampire high schools students, a sexy vampire woman, the mysterious cloaked stranger, the familiar voice, and something about destroying a family. Then again who better to know the chilling stories of family drama then him, his black haired head tossed and turned ruffling his spikes. Dreaming again.  
  
Flashback*  
  
Cell screamed as he bashed his fists into Gohan's young body, hammering him away shouting "I WANT YOU TO BE FURIOUS, DO YOU HEAR ME?". The violence hammered on, destroying Gohan's innocent plea to Cell, along with the hopes of an entire planet. Except in Goku's eyes.  
  
"No dad, please you can't lose you can beat him, you can beat em all"...  
  
"No son he's just too powerful for me that's why I chose you, I know that your destined to become more powerful then all of us" Goku told him.  
  
"DAD NO YOU WERE WRONG" tears streamed down Gohan's face, the darkness boiling inside his frightened head. He violently shook at the fear, the cold gripping fear crushing his golden heart. Such pain, such agony, destroying his heart and mind as if he was a soul in hell being eternally punished. His jaws opened wide screaming inhuman cries, the pain increased.  
  
Freeza laughed "Your father is DEAD, he died just like you will squealing and begging for mercy right before I DESTROYED HIM." Gohan shook his young head back in tears, glaring at the ice cold being.  
  
"Dad....please....(sobs).....your stronger then me, stronger....DO YOU HEAR ME GOD DAMMIT STRONGER. YOU CAN'T FUCKING DIE"...  
  
Gohan's eyes widened as the image of Goku became Freeza, grappling his arm and crushing down on his heart, hopes, and dreams with his words. "Your dad's not coming home, he's DEAD. He died, he's a loser just like you."  
  
"DAD DON'T GO STOP IT, LEAVE HIM ALONE"...  
  
Radditz laughed coldly "Come on I want you to say Uncle brother, HAHAHAHA Uncle HAHAHA." Goku screamed his heart out at the pain, the god awful pain of his insides being shredded apart by his own brother.  
  
Gohan's hands gripped the sides of cold bed railing bars, bending them like paper clips as the veins surged through his Sayian blood. Burning like fire.  
  
Radditz: A sentimental joke...  
  
Freeza: Your dad's not coming home, he's DEAD. He died, he's a loser just like you...  
  
Cell: Another life you could have saved Gohan...  
  
Mr. Blue: How you let your bastard father DIE....  
  
DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!  
  
"NOOOOO" the screaming rage of fury could no longer contain the black darkness that poisoned Gohan's dream and heart for so many, many years. The surge of Super Sayian energy boiled every fiery ounce of blood in his body, the rage exploded. The furious force of the blast rocked the very foundation of Earth itself with his screaming force. The whole planet shook. Blank stares and expressions of shock escaped the Z family at Capsule corp.  
  
"GREAT SCOTT BOY COOL IT" Gohan's eyes jerked to the voice, immediately calming down. Exhaling a huge breathe of relief at the sight of Dr. Briefs. "Oh man Dr. Briefs I am so sorry I was just having a nightmare" Gohan stated softly watching the french fried doctor, sit down coughing smoke. Tossing away the sizzled chard's of his cigarette into a garbage can. "Doctor what happened to you?" Dr. Briefs weakly laughed at Gohan.  
  
"Why you did my boy, not intentionally though I admit it was one hell of a buster" Dr. Briefs wheezed, limping on his way out to exit the bed room. Gohan looked around and gulped weakly, the entire bedroom was totally vaporized. It had black burnt marks and sizzling smoke all over the place. Gohan blinked wide eyed "No wonder he didn't say much, my nightmare caused my powers to jump in." Gohan blinked sweat dropping "Oops".  
  
In the main wreck room everyone stood there impatiently waiting, pacing back on the floor as the deathly seconds of the clock ticked by loudly. Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Goten, Bulma, Vegeta, Master Roshi, Dende, and Chi, chi had all been waiting there. Worried deathly sick about Gohan's condition, Videl paced the room faster then even Gohan's mother. Tears were forming. "I don't believe it I WON'T believe it, I just can't, Gohan WILL MAKE IT."  
  
Yamcha sighed shaking his head softly side to side whispering "It's so sad," Krillin looked up to him scratching his black haired head in confusion. "Hey Yamcha what's the matter? I mean we all basically know Gohan's gonna ok, that's what Dende is here for" Krillin stated. But Yamcha's look remained. "It's not that Krillin just look at Videl" Krillin looked towards the young girl, her beautiful blue eyes shimmering with fading hope for her young love.  
  
The very essence of her soul and heart yearning for him to come back to her, to love, to hold, to hug, yet her walk not only showed worry but sorrow. Almost an angry sorrow like she walked alone from the rest of existence. "Yeah she's hot" Krillin exclaimed, Yamcha immediately face faulted down. Groaning out loud "YOU IDIOT" he leapt back up his feet and smacked Krillin's skull. "OW" Krillin whimpered with a growl, rubbing his hairy head.  
  
"Your lucky that I decided to grow all my hair back or your fist would have hit solid monk" Krillin grumbled, Yamcha sighed again and crossed his arms. "Don't you see Videl is knocking herself out for Gohan cause she loves him, but love can't last unless your completely honest with your spouse. I mean think about it. How can 2 people love, cherish, and trust each other when you hide something as big as our lives from Videl?" Yamcha said sadly.  
  
Flexing his yellow suit as he leaned upon the blue wall, sighing at the fond memories of his lost love with Bulma. "That and being a scar faced horn dog doesn't help either" Krillin added nudging Yamcha lightly, Yamcha nodded. "Yeah I uh HEY" he grabbed for Krillin and missed, watching the laughing monk taunt and tease him as he chased him around the room. Sighing from boredom 18 blinked her blue eyes to Videl, gently patting her shoulders.  
  
"Hey don't worry Gohan is a tough kid he's gonna be fine, especially with a strong woman like you with him" 18 smiled winking to a blushing Videl. Her cheeks puffed up red just like a pair of rosy tomatoes at 18's kind words, "Thanks 18 I just wish I could go in and see him" Videl said in a sad pout. Bulma came out smiling rosy red lipstick lips, with a tray of cookies in hand. "I know this is my mom's gig but I thought I'd give it a shot" Bulma said.  
  
Passing out the cookies happily to all around her, after all they were just as much family as Trunks and Vegeta were. "Thanks Bulma your being such a dear about all this" Chi, chi sobbed as she bit softly into a cookie. Bulma smiled and wiped some of her tears away with a tissue softly "No sweat, you guys are welcome to stay here as long as you need you always know that. What kind of family would we be if we just ignored each other?" Bulma said.  
  
The sweet the sound of those words rang like a lost memory in her mind, as if it was something she never knew or never had. "Family?" the word seemed to alien and foreign to her, Videl's own lips having trouble pronouncing it. Her own life she looked back to within a flash it was over in the same second, after her mother died it was only her and her father. "Not much of a family" she thought to herself, watching all everyone here like one big family.  
  
Videl's Thoughts  
  
I don't understand this, all my life I've worked my hardest to prove dad how strong I am and how good of a fighter I can be. To prove I'm not weak. And despite the fact he's the only family I have left, I just can't believe what I see. These people aren't even related, even some they can't stand. Yet they all act as if they're one big family, what connects them?  
  
"OOF" "Uh" at the sounds of grunts of groans, even more followed as all eyes stared at Master Roshi laying painfully down on the ground with Piccolo. "Roshi what in the hell are you doing were supposed to helping Piccolo heal, not get em banged up AGAIN" Bulma shouted as she crossed her arms. The old man coughed and wheezed struggling to pull himself back up, "Do you have any idea how much that cape of his weighs?" Roshi said.  
  
"Who's ever idea it was to have an old man carry me up is getting stabbed in the eyes" Piccolo growled, wincing as he slowly stood himself up. Placing a green hand over his gut, Bulma and 18 regretfully dragged Roshi to his feet. Suddenly some odd noises were coming from Gohan's room, Videl jumped up. "Screw this my Gohan is in there" Videl stated loudly, rushing to the door. Shoving past everyone in front of her and hammering down the door.  
  
Piccolo sighed sweat dropping to himself "I sure hope Dende got out of there in time," "Hey Dende" the young Namek turned to Gohan from the window. Gently prying his green hands away from the window he was leaving to, Gohan smiled at his old friend as he sat up from his bed rubbing his full chest. "Thanks for all your help for healing Piccolo, Videl, and making me whole again" Gohan said, Dende laughed softly and hugged him.  
  
"Hey it's no problem I just hope you tell Videl soon about everything, I feel like a cat burglar" both Gohan and Dende laughed at his joke. Gohan nodded watching his friend quietly exit through the window, and just in time too. The door crashed down with a slamming fall, Videl stood there totally shocked. The angel blue eyes mirrored the love of her life in complete perfect health, "Oh thank Kami YOUR ALIVE" Videl squealed as she hugged him tightly.  
  
Laughing as soft tears of sorrow streamed down her smooth cheeks, Gohan stumbled back a bit laughing softly as he hugged her too. "Hey careful I'm damaged goods here" Gohan chuckled softly, Videl smiled and nuzzled him. "It's just so good to know your alive Gohan I mean" Videl tried to finish, tears continued to form in her eyes as she tried to speak. Her words getting gargled. Gohan smiled & gently put a finger to her lips, hushing her sobbing.  
  
"Hey, hey sweetie everything is fine and so am I, I'm not going anywhere except to be right here with you" Gohan said as he softly kissed her lips. Embracing his warm filled love Videl kissed him right back just as deeply, savoring every sweet filled taste of true love's first kiss all over again. The thought that she might never have tasted the warm filled love of his kiss, would kill her heart. "You have so much heart Gohan" Videl said happily.  
  
Gohan blushed and coughed as he tried to hide his redness, Videl giggled and helped him walk back outside to the smiling faces of his friends and family. "OH MY BABY" Chi, chi screamed out as she tackled down her son, hugging him and smothering him with crying tears and mother loving kisses. Gohan pleaded "ACK MOM need AIR" Chi, chi gulped, shaking off her flushing embarrassment. "Good to see you back Gohan" said Piccolo.  
  
Gohan winked to his mentor returning the warm smile, "It's good to be back I feel like a whole new person, ready to make that monster Mr. Blue pay" Gohan stated. Flexing his fists tightly, Chi, chi simply smiled crossing her arms. "And here I was worried you'd be hurt my goodness that Dende sure patched you up good," Krillin suddenly spitted out his drink at Chi, chi's words. "ARE YOU NUTS DID YOU FORGET?" Krillin screamed to her.  
  
Chi, chi suddenly gasped and clasped her mouth shut sweat dropping "Oops" she softly uttered, Videl blinked oddly at her. "Dende? Who's Dende? I thought Gohan met up with Dr. Briefs in there" Videl asked questinginly. Watching everyone sit in stunned silence, if someone didn't explain who the hell Dende was FAST. They were all screwed, big secret time screwed. "Why uh AHEM yes actually they meant Dr. Dende you see.  
  
"I'm a doctor by science my dear not in medical but in my line of work, you meet the kind of doctors that work in the medical field. So I called up my friend Dr. Dende and he fixed you up like brand new" Dr. Briefs explained, swallowing the cold lump of doubt in his throat at Videl's stern face. She slowly sighed and shrugged her shoulders saying "Oh I see, thanks sir." Everyone sighed deeply relief but now with Gohan back, it was time to talk.  
  
The serious matter of the mysterious Mr. Blue and his evil assistant Nocturna, desired desperate discussion. Hopefully they figure with all their minds put together, they can find out who or what this thing is, and how to beat him. "So let me get this straight, some weirdo in a Batman rip off get up, cape, and cowl attacked you guys at the school play. But that was after some weirdo sex loving vampire chick, turned your class mates into vampires."  
  
Gohan nodded to Bulma the young mother sat down crossing her bare legs slightly confused, "Now that is weird definitely a new one for us" she said. "But from what you guys say that vampire girl is nothing compared to this Mr. Blue guy" Yamcha stated, Krillin poked his black haired head in thought. So many thoughts, and wonders, and theories passed through all their heads, but none explain this Blue character. "But this just doesn't make any sense.  
  
I mean according to Videl and Gohan the guy was built tougher then a stack of bricks," Videl nodded to Krillin rubbing her fists still. "I gave him everything I had and then some and it didn't even phase him" she stated, Gohan then showed everyone his steel cut hand. They gasped at the staples. "And this came off my hand when I punched him in the face" Gohan said, Bulma picked up one of the staples, examining it carefully to her blue eyes.  
  
"Geez whoever made these things must have flunked out of doctor school, it's an incredibly cheap made piece of metal it's even got rust" Bulma exclaimed. "Huh?" 18 blinked as she saw something attached to the tiny staples, she extended her hand to Gohan "Can I see that?" he nodded and handed her one. The beautiful android raised it to her ice blue eyes as she enhanced it, examining it closer. Spotting tiny fragments of blue tissue on it.  
  
"Now I'm not a brain here but I'm pretty sure metal doesn't have slimy blue gunk attached to it" she said, rubbing her black gloved fingers over the stuff. A thought perked into her head "That's strange I've felt this texture before, thick, slimy, yet very warm, YES I know I felt this stuff before but where?". The odd thought continued to puzzle 18, meanwhile Piccolo paced the floor. Talking as he walked side by side, still hiding behind his thick white cape.  
  
"That's all well and good but something more important is missing from our little puzzle man Mr. Blue, he also knew who I was along with Gohan and Videl. He knew personal things about us, secrets we've told no one else. Now we all fought this guy and it's clear to me he's definitely not human at all" Gohan nodded, agreeing with Piccolo. "The staples are proof enough" Yamcha said, Piccolo scratched his green chin as he tried to remember.  
  
Remember something Blue was saying about revenge, something about getting payback from Gohan and Videl. But not just them from their "Families" Videl blurted out, Piccolo snapped his claws at her words "Yes." Piccolo nodded and pleaded Videl to continue, she bit her lip and spoke on "Yeah that guy kept saying he wanted revenge on my family and Gohan's. He mentioned my name and my dad's too" Gohan just sat down and listened.  
  
Mesmerized by the words Videl said, this was all coming as big news to him. After all he was unconscious after that blast he took and Videl heard Blue. Piccolo cracked his neck and put on his game face, "Our main priority is to find out what this guy has to do with Gohan and Videl's families." "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?" a booming voice screamed out, yet everyone regretfully knew who it was. Vegeta stormed in furiously.  
  
Bulma groaned and flexed her hand across her face "Chill HONEY, were just helping out Gohan heal I told you this earlier" Bulma repeated. Vegeta huffed and flexed his muscular forearms out, staring sneerful stares at everyone. Especially a dead stare at Gohan's face, to which he was currently facing. "I just didn't want to believe that the son of Kakkarott was a total pussy, what kind of fighter are you?" Gohan growled. He backed Vegeta out of his face.  
  
"Look Vegeta this guy was a lot tougher then anything we've faced before" Vegeta laughed at Gohan, "For someone who dropped out of training for 7 years that's a good joke kid." Vegeta turned with the old Sayian smirk on his face, walking away from the highly pissed off Gohan. "If that's true how come you still train?" Gohan stated, Vegeta laughed again answering "A true warrior always is ready for battle anytime, anywhere" Gohan then grinned.  
  
"Is that just a nice way of saying your too weak to beat my father or me?" Gohan mocked back, the whole room stopped at an ice cold stand still. Krillin's drink dropped to the ground with a clank as it spilled on the floor, "I can't believe he just said that" he gulped to himself softly. Vegeta turned. Glaring his boiling Sayian eyes the hell flaming rage of the prince of Sayians, his pride was his heart and both had been destroyed by Gohan's mocking.  
  
He jammed his blue vested chest against Gohan's black vest and glared angry eyes at each other, growling to one another dogs. "Say that again BOY" hissed Vegeta "Anytime OLD MAN" sneered Gohan. Videl immediately shoved herself between the 2 quarreling Sayians, pushing them both apart. "All right vegetable head no one hurts my Gohan, but he knows better then to pick a fight" Videl's words only succeeded in pissing Vegeta off further.  
  
Bulma nods smirking to her husband with her nose wrinkling "Looks like Vegeta knows better then to smart mouth a woman right honey?" she teased, watching the love couple watch out. Twisting his gloved hands violently. "Gohan and I have a little something to chat about right?" Videl said to Gohan nudging at his sweat dropping "agreeing" little smile. "Right" he said As they began to leave Piccolo shouted, "We'll take care of Mr. Blue Gohan.  
  
Once we figure out a plan things we'll call you so be prepared" Gohan nodded and waved back to Piccolo, heading towards the door with Videl. Vegeta grappled his white gloved fists tighter and tighter as his rage burned, flaring his angry eyebrows at the smug Sayian boy. His thoughts beating him down repetitively. "That arrogant little brat, who does he think he's talking to? I am a prince and this is my house....well I'll SHOW HIM" he thought.  
  
Suddenly flaring his enraged fist into a powerful yellow energy glow, Vegeta screamed out and fired a blast towards the couple "VEGETA NOOO." Ignoring his wife's pleas of shock and anger as the energy attack was fired, he watched angrily as Gohan turned around with Videl in fright filled gasps. Leaping to the sides the blast crashed into the door and exploded instantly, a powerful blast of windy gust of ruptured concrete hurled across the room.  
  
"VEGETA you asshole have you gone completely nuts THEY ARE OUR FRIENDS, you could have killed someone" Bulma continued to scream. Piccolo growled and bawled up a fist to smash into the smug Sayian prince, "That was totally uncalled for" he snarled. Vegeta faced Piccolo grabbing his white cloak tightly, "Butt out Namek my pride is my business not yours. Your all a bunch of spineless cowards & wussies, your weaker then Gohan.  
  
Kakkarott's son is strong enough to survive a pitiful attack like that, he may be soft inside but he's still of Sayian blood. Where YOU and HE failed I will succeed, once I find this Mr. Blue I'll tear him apart bit by bit" Vegeta said. Clenching a bawled fist at the growling Piccolo, Krillin and the others immediately ran to help Gohan and Videl. Shoving off the stone chunks, quickly removing them as they coughed and wheezed from the dusty fields.  
  
Videl wiped a tiny cut from her cheek and sneered an angry finger to Vegeta, "What the hell are you trying to do kill us? That rubble could have crushed us." Krillin blinked at her "Huh? I thought that blast would be a better thing to worry about Videl," Videl looked to Krillin and laughed softly to him. As Videl continued to speak Gohan's face dropped all color into a pale white, this looked REALLY bad. Once Videl starts he knows where she'll take it to.  
  
"I can't believe you guys still think a few measly fire cracker tricks are gonna hurt me" Videl said proudly, sporting an even prouder smirk back to Vegeta. The Sayian prince growled a growl like his fury has never unleashed before, his face went red as steamed gushed out from his bulging neck. Gohan gulped "Oh shit" Vegeta jerked his head upward and screamed, a howl of unbelievable fury boiling out from his lungs like a volcano from hell.  
  
The bellowing tones of his scream shook the very core the planet harder then any earthquake ever well. Vegeta huffed and puffed his anger into bull like snorts, glaring almost evil eyes to Videl. "THAT FUCKING DOES IT! I HAVE HAD IT! THIS ENDS NOW!", Vegeta shouted as Yamcha and Krillin grabbed his arms. "Vegeta no you remember that Bulma said GAH" Krillin's words were cut off, as both he and Yamcha were blasted right off.  
  
Videl stood simply stunned and spellbound with horror, at the endless depths of monstrous fury Vegeta was busting out. He shoved everyone including Bulma away from him as angrily and quickly as possible. "Vegeta NO" Gohan pleaded his eyes screamed for the prince to stop, but it failed. "Shut up I refuse to play these childish games anymore, and hide my life from your girl" he shouted. Videl's face began to wrinkle from horror to rage.  
  
"What the hell is he talking about Gohan?" Videl demanded as she stared cold eyes at possibly her ex-boyfriend, but Gohan was a total nervous wreck. Vegeta answered her back "I'll tell you exactly what I'm talking about, for 7 long years your eyes as well the entire world's has been blinded by stupidity. Your own world is falling apart as we speak and it's BEEN falling apart for years, right under your nose. Your retarded brain dead excuse for a father, Mr. Satan is not the world's strongest fighter. HE NEVER WAS.  
  
He's the weakest of every weak human being on this miserable planet, we are the true heroes of this dust ball. US you always told Gohan we walked around like we were better, as if we were set apart from the world somehow. WE ARE, we are the strongest beings in the entire universe. We have defeated every single threat that has come to this planet as well others, are you getting it now? Those aren't stupid parlor tricks you brainless witch.  
  
Those are REAL we have those powers and no one else does, you've been lied to since birth. Cell wasn't defeated by Mr. Satan, HE defeated Cell," the words out of his mouth were like a screaming bullet in Gohan's heart and soul. Shattering the very existence of life, love, and friendship with Videl. Her eyes were like 2 stars on a far away planet, like 2 worlds inside her eyes. Eyes that were finally opened to the true truth, the truth Gohan kept from her.  
  
Vegeta's slaughter of words and truth continued to hammer away Videl and Gohan's life of lies, "Your father was beaten by Cell in a matter of seconds. Cell was one of the strongest beings in existence, and no human on this planet could stop him. That is where WE came in" Videl swallowed a cold deep lump, trembling down her throat. Every word he said was even more unreal sounding then the last, & deep in her heart Videl had known all along.  
  
She was in a mixture of mad racing emotions of fear, anger, curiosity, despair, and depression but even though she'll regret it. She had to know more. "What do you mean we? You make it sound like your not human" Videl squeaked out, only to lose her trembling voice at Vegeta's grin. Before he even said it, Videl's sinking broken heart had already known the answer. "Were not human, these weaklings are but not me or Piccolo.....or Gohan."  
  
Videl stared at Gohan the love she was willing to give & spend her life with, the boy she was so sure that he was the one. But now the truth comes out. The horrible "alien" truth, even Gohan's name sounded so alienating to her. Vegeta continued "We are the last remains of an extinct race known as the Sayians, the most powerful warriors in the universe. We were born on the planet Vegeta named after it's ruler King Vegeta, my father hence my name.  
  
Me and Kakkarott or better known as Goku were the last of the Sayians, but when we settled down here and started a family there was more born. Goten, Trunks, and your lying lovey dovey Gohan are half Sayian and half human. The powers, the flight, the impervious strength, the energy sensing, it's all of our natural race not yours. Piccolo is also an alien but not from our planet, from a far away place called Namek where we all had the pleasure to visit.  
  
But I think the main thing you need to know VIDEL" as Vegeta began to finish his sentence, Videl turned around and took a long last look at Gohan. The alien boy she loved and lost, the alien boy that loved but lied to her. As each word was then spoken from Vegeta, her tears poured down a little bit harder and her heart broke a little bit deeper. "You are weak, you've ALWAYS been weak, you've been lied to, you have ALWAYS been lied to.  
  
By your father, by your friends, by the world itself, and best of all by your love Gohan. He has been stronger then everyone on this planet since he was 5, you will never be in our leagues for you are not part of OUR WORLD. This is our world right where it should be ABOVE the false world of lies you live in, we have the real world. The real world that has been right in front of your faces, that you all have been just too stupid to notice" he finished.  
  
With a matter of seconds Videl bolted towards the nearest exit around, Gohan went to her begging with tears already streaming as he grabbed her arm. She jerked it harshly away from him glaring back, a cold heartless stare. Those blue eyes that were filled with so much hope and beauty, were now filled with tears, pain, and most of all HATE. "I hate you Gohan.....get the hell away from me you.....freak," and with that Videl ran away forever.  
  
A cold breeze of nightly chills filled the empty and hollow heart filled room, a thousand eyes and hearts broken into tears and sorrow for the poor boy. With in just a few days his whole life of love and hope was coldly destroyed, all because of his life. The life that he was born to hide and die in forever. Never able to bring another life into his, for it would only die as well. No voice or words could help Gohan, as he stood there watching, crying, dying.  
  
to be continued.... 


	6. A Talk with Piccolo

A Talk with Piccolo  
  
  
  
Time had passed quickly in the moonless sky high above the capsule corporation, yet every dying second seemed like a century of pain. Every minute, every breathe of air, every blink of an eye, seemed to only further crush Gohan's heart and spirit. Chi, chi and Goten were sadly carrying him home, Gohan hadn't moved or even spoken a word since Videl left him. The young mother knew Videl would be mad once she found out, but.....this.  
  
"I never expected this" Chi, chi sobbed softly into her son's shoulder, carrying him as the near tears Goten whimpered "Mom he's gonna be okay right?". Goten asked again but sadly Chi, chi couldn't answer without being silent, as they walked away the rest of the family did as well. Shattered both on the outside and the inside, Krillin and the others left the home in silence. Leaving Vegeta and Bulma to sadly watch them leave in heartbroken agony.  
  
"BAH good riddance to bad people it's bad enough they need to wipe their sorry asses over my house, but to start a fight me HA" Vegeta said angrily. Heading towards his bedroom as he turned his eyes back towards Bulma, "Woman aren't you huh?" Vegeta suddenly stopped as he saw his wife. She was shaking like a rag doll, her body quivered with a furious force of anger. Veins pulsated off her entire body like wild fire, she'd never been THIS mad.  
  
"Bulma I DON'T have time to guess what's going on in that female human brain of yours, so turn around GACK" Bulma leaped and grabbed his neck. Her green fingernails were clenching over Vegeta's throat and crushing it, his eyes bulged out as veins pushed upon his forehead as he struggled for air. "BULMA GACK" "DON'T Bulma me you insensitive big mouthed jack ass, you honestly think I'd forgive you after what you did to Gohan and Videl?".  
  
Vegeta growled and was about to shove her off, that was until his Sayian eyes met her "angry woman" eyes. He gulped and slowly dropped his fist, clenching his teeth as he grumbled "And?" Bulma only huffed out more rage. Her arms tightening so hard she could snap his neck at this bone crushing rate, her red lips growled a blood boiling inhuman growl at her husband. "In case you didn't notice we have a crisis that YOU yourself just started up.  
  
What you did tonight was horrible and UNFORGIVABLE Vegeta, you crushed those love birds hearts like they were water balloons. So unless you wanna be sleeping outside for the REST OF YOUR LIFE, you better get your ass out there and fix things up" Bulma hissed. Vegeta growled and shoved her arms off of him, glaring his own angry eyes to hers. "I'm warning you woman don't push me or I swear I'll," "YOU'LL WHAT?" Bulma said.  
  
The lovers eyes glared right back at each other, neither backing down or bothering to wipe the heated trickling sweat that dripped from their noses. Yet after a minute and a half of staring into his furious wife's angry eyes, Vegeta growled a low growl and stomped his foot into the ground moaning. "FINE I'll go find the little brat and.....talk to him Ugh" Vegeta garbled out, hardly able to he just agreed to this. Bulma smiled and kissed his cheeks.  
  
"Now that's the Vegeta I love best" he blushed at her words and slowly made his way out, grumbling all the way as he went to Gohan's home and.....talk. Meanwhile far from Capsule Corp. Videl was continuing her running effortlessly, pumping her young legs as fast as possible. So much had happened tonight her mind could barely take it, neither could he crying eyes. Eventually she stopped to rest, quietly sobbing and panting by a small lake.  
  
The cold tears dripped from her blue eyes like raindrops, splashing into the rippling puddles of the cool lake. The night breezes chilled her sobbing eyes as her water reflection shimmered in the lake, she frowned and splashed it. "I can't believe Gohan would hide all that from me, how could he?" Videl said to herself. She felt around her pocket and pulled out a picture she still had, it was Gohan catching her in those warm arms she used to love the feel of.  
  
Flashback*  
  
"Ugh I'll never get used to this I keep getting the wind in my eyes so much" Videl whimpered, wincing her eyes in the high winds. Flying high in the sky with Gohan beside her. "Look your new at this it's gonna happen you can't expect to be perfect at it when your just starting out," Gohan said smiling warmly. "Just give it time the more you do it, the more natural it becomes" he finished flying higher into the air with a little twirl.  
  
Videl huffed crossing her bare arms "Easy for you to say," Gohan turned his head back and noticed she was slowing down he called out to her. "Uh Videl remember what I said don't lose concentration if that happens," Videl growled loudly "I know what to do Gohan I'm not stupid...huh..AH." Gohan turned all the way around and gasped in horror at what he saw, Videl had lost concentration and was dropping to the ground really FAST.  
  
"GOHAN" she pleaded out closing her eyes tightly as she tried to concentrate, he immediately zoomed down like a bat out of hell. "HANG ON I'm coming" he screamed gaining more speed, going faster and faster. Preying to God and everything else that was good that he would reach her, Videl screamed out again realizing she wouldn't be able to save herself. She covered her eyes with her arms, awaiting her imminent doom.  
  
But suddenly the world seemed to stop and slow down, very, very much, not only that but the world suddenly felt very warm around her body. Like she was being rescued by an angel, and not very surprisingly. She was. Looking her sparkling blue eyes to the most wonderful fight for all to see, "Gohan" she uttered softly. Forming a warm smile to match his perfect one, he winked to her as he held her gently in his big, strong, warm arms.  
  
"You didn't think I'd really let you fall did you?" Gohan chuckled a bit, Videl chuckled softly too smiling up to that handsome face. Unable to believe she never saw it before. "Your just full of surprises aren't you?" Videl asked, Gohan laughed and smiled right back "You have no idea." Slowly they looked down and realized in the physical position they were in, leaning towards each other's lips with Gohan holding her legs and back.  
  
Both of their faces fluttered a big bright rosy blush color on their cheeks, they blushed and laughed softly towards each other. Unable to tear their eyes away from the beautiful sight before each other, or even want to. Suddenly a flash blinded their dream eyes and they turned to the left, Goten was there was a camera laughing loudly. "GOTCHA" he said. Both Videl and Gohan looked at Goten with red faces, screaming "GOTEN."  
  
End Flashback*  
  
Videl actually laughed as a tiny tear trickled down her cheek, hitting the photo with a soft splash. "I remember Gohan screaming so loud the whole world could hear him when he chased Goten for this, said he was gonna tear it up....but he never did" she said to herself quietly. Unable to turn away from the photo. But then Vegeta flashed into her mind, and the truth hit her again.  
  
Growling in sobbing anger she crumpled the photo and tossed it beside her, "Well he should have....what kind of life can one live if it's a life of lies?". Suddenly footsteps clicked to her ears and a voice spoke to her from behind, "You know what they say about photos don't you?" she turned around. The voice belonged to Piccolo, "Pictures fade away but memories are forever" he finished. She immediately stand up and glared crying eyes to that, that thing.  
  
"Well forever isn't long enough especially to erase that lying jerk from my life" Videl hissed, Piccolo frowned as he continued to approach her. His own eyes seemed to have a permanent glare to them, he really was an alien. "I may not be from this planet but I assure you I don't have an ET IQ, I'm just as smart and observant as you are" Piccolo said. Videl huffed turning her back to him "Big deal it just proves Gohan is the biggest liar on Earth."  
  
Piccolo sighed and slowly removed his turban baring his green antenna, sitting down on a rock watching the ripples of the lake shine their forms. "When you look at him what do you see?" Videl turned around confused, staring baffled at Piccolo's cryptic question. He repeated it once more to her. "Look I don't have time for any cryptic message baloney from a bald green" suddenly her voice was cut short, Piccolo's arm extended out to her throat.  
  
She gagged turning blue in the face from the long green arm clutching her, "Look I am trying to be nice here and I don't want to hurt you. But if you don't just SHUT UP and listen I'LL EAT YOUR FACE AND BRAINS," Piccolo screamed as he looked to Videl's choking, petrified face. "So are you ready to listen?" he asked, Videl weakly nodded as Piccolo released her. "Good girl NOW SIT DOWN" Piccolo shouted as Videl slowly did so.  
  
Shaking her trembling hands she slowly calmed herself down, sitting on the rock next to Piccolo's as she looked to him. "Um if you don't mind me asking do you really eat people's face and brains?" Piccolo sweat dropped, "Um.....no" Videl gagged and face faulted down with a groan. Piccolo asked once more "For the last time when you look at him what do you see?". Videl asked him "Gohan?" he nodded, Videl slowly scratched her chin thinking.  
  
Surprisingly after all the heart ache and anger she through tonight, she was positive the first thing she would say would be a liar, creep, jerk. And pretty much every other insult she could think of, but for some reason she couldn't. No matter how much she thought of the nightmare she had woken up to, she couldn't say anything bad. "I don't know" she replied to a sighing Piccolo, "Yes you do don't think with your feelings think with your heart Videl."  
  
She blinked lost eyes at his words eager to hear him continue, "If you follow your feelings you'll just say he's an insensitive jerk because he lied to you. But that doesn't tell you anything about the person themself, a person is defined by his life by who he becomes from what happens to him through his life." "But he lied to me, all this time I thought Gohan was the sweetest boy that ever walked the face of the Earth" Videl put her chin on top of her hand.  
  
"Now I find out he doesn't even come from Earth and that he's a Sayian, some alien species that was born to battle for all eternity" Videl told him. Piccolo nodded to her every word she looked at him with a slight smile, despite the fact he was silent, mysterious, and at times life threatening. He had a "father" figure around him, like a mentor or wise man. Filled with knowledge, advice, and information to get anyone through any problem.  
  
"As you abruptly heard from Vegeta yes Gohan is half Sayian, but that doesn't mean he's a monster or some freak of nature cause he has powers. Gohan is by nature a child of pure goodness, his heart is more pure then anything I've ever sensed before. Even as a child lost in the wilderness with dinosaurs, monsters, and wild animals he held his innocent boy nature. And Gohan would never harm a fly whether he has powers or not" Piccolo said.  
  
Shaking her black haired head Videl looked at Piccolo with further puzzlement, "I don't get how you can know so much and be so sure of it, how long have you known Gohan anyway?". Piccolo replied "I've known and trained with Gohan ever since he was 5, I was his first teacher, mentor.....and friend and he was the same to me. As you can tell by now I'm not from around here, I'm a Namek from the planet of the same name."  
  
Videl nodded as she leaned in further to hear more, Piccolo continued "My father was pure evil and had plans to take over the world. He was extremely powerful and the first alien threat to ever befall Earth, but he was no match for Goku. Gohan's father was just a boy at the time my father was around, but as you know he was no ordinary boy. During the battle Goku killed my father, and as a last desperate act gave "birth" to me right before he died.  
  
He implanted a sort of mental programming in my mind, so that when I matured and grew older I would be strong enough to finish what he started. I did attempt it I even battled Goku at the World Martial Arts Tournament, but I lost the fight and Goku let me live. Then after a few years Goku settled down, had a family and gave birth to Gohan and then.....Radditz came." As Piccolo went on Videl felt like she was listening to a talking history book.  
  
The magnitude of Piccolo's words and structure of his stories, captivated her mind and soul dragging her down begging for more. The story of the Sayians invasion, Gohan's training, Prince Vegeta, the battle for Earth, and of course Radditz and Goku's death. All this shocked and mortified Videl with sorrow, never believing that such a sweet boy like Gohan could survive a life like that. Piccolo continued his speech eventually coming towards the Cell game.  
  
"I take it this was the mother of all cover ups" Piccolo glared to Videl, she was feeling sad for Gohan but her anger still grew from the lies she was told. Piccolo grunted "In a sense but it was all done for a reason including Gohan, you see despite the fact that Sayians have an unfathomable appetite for war. That doesn't mean that all Sayians are by nature evil or heartless beings, Goku loved to battle but he also had an even bigger love for a peaceful life.  
  
To simply die of old age with his friends and family, wanting to enjoy life without waiting for it to end at the hands of some demented freak like Cell. When Cell arrived Gohan had learned to become a Super Sayian like his dad, and with these powers Gohan agreed to keeping them all a secret." Videl groaned and bashed her fist into the ground, "WHY? Why hide it Piccolo?". He looked to the girl's burning eyes seeing no point in delaying it any further.  
  
"Because of what it would have done to their lives think about it, Goku and his family live a simple and perfectly average normal life. If anyone ever knew about their powers or abilities to fly, they'd be the next biggest celebrities. Every camera crew and news team would bug them at every waking moment, not only that but imagine the challenges your father was trampled with. Ever since he got the glory for defeating Cell, and was crowned the world champ.  
  
Every moron, yahoo, lunatic, and psycho path with martial arts training or weapons wanted a piece of him. For someone who's his daughter I find it very hard to believe you never noticed the power trip people feed him," Videl growled and bit her lip. Her blue eyes quavering at that painful yet true point, her father had become so arrogant since Cell he practically says he's God. "Okay fine I see your point about the hiding...I guess" Videl said in defeat.  
  
Piccolo grinned his fangs smirking to her "Do you now?", Videl clenched her fists tightly trying hard not to slug his face though knowing it was futile. "Just what is that supposed to mean goblin boy?" Videl hissed as she stood up, just about to ready to leave if he gave out another cryptic bull crap message. Piccolo raised his green eyebrows at her a slight white light shining through his pupils, "Then you know he has a deep hatred for your father Mr. Satan."  
  
Videl literally had to step back and stare in awe at this shocking statement, she blinked back her eyes several times trying to grasp what he just said. In all her time spent with Gohan she NEVER ever heard him badmouth her dad, not even when he met him. "ARE YOU HIGH?" Videl screamed into his big green ear, Piccolo dropped in pain holding his booming, bulging ears. "DAMMIT DON'T DO THAT" Piccolo shouted back, rubbing his ears.  
  
Videl frowned "Are Nameks totally blind or is it just you? I've spent practically every day of my life ever since I entered high school with Gohan, and he hasn't even made fun of his name. What on this or any other world makes you think he hates my father?" Piccolo frowned at her question. But whether or not how hard or deep the answer is gonna impact her, she has to know. "Because of what Mr. Satan did to Gohan's dad Goku" Piccolo said.  
  
This only furthered baffled Videl beyond her trembling wits, this whole night was WAY too heavy for her mind to take anymore. But she held her ear open to Piccolo nonetheless, the more she heard the more she had to know. Piccolo closed his eyes softly as he continued "7 years ago when Cell arrived he hosted his Cell games, planning to prove the world that he was the best. He mainly wanted to fight Goku who we all knew was his prime opponent.  
  
After your father Mr. Satan and his dumb ass helpers flunked out, Goku battled him next in a long and very difficult struggle. But eventually Goku quit the match saying Cell was too powerful, and the person he named next would finish him off. That person was Gohan. It shocked us all including Gohan, I thought at first Goku was insane to send his son on a suicide fight. But Gohan proved us all wrong when he unleashed his hidden power."  
  
Videl asked him softly "Hidden power?", "Gohan has proved himself over the years to be just as powerful as the enemies we had trouble defeating. Under times of great stress, anger, or sorrow Gohan has exploded with limitless powers, his rage and Sayian blood made him an unstoppable force. When Cell pushed him too far Gohan easily defeated Cell in everything, speed, power, cunning, strategy Cell was nothing compared to Gohan.  
  
But eventually Cell gained the upper hand when he planned to self destruct and take everyone down with him, Goku couldn't let that happen. In a heroic act one that for 7 years straight of nightmares and restless tear filled nights, Gohan will never forget. Goku transported Cell away from Earth and sacrificed himself to stop Cell's plan. It was in vain. Goku died but Cell returned better then ever, through the use of his genetic regeneration ability.  
  
Using all of his power in one final battle Gohan defeated and wiped Cell off the face of the Earth, but the price was too heavy for Gohan to ever forget. As you know the cameras were offline during the middle of Gohan's battle, so when they finally came back on who would be standing as the victor?". Videl trembled as she was staring wide eyed at Piccolo, the blue had returned to her face and she feared it would never leave. "My father" she said quietly.  
  
Piccolo nodded watching Videl crumble down to her knees in tears, this hit her hardest most of all now she finally saw why Gohan hid all this....pain. "Your father earned the title of world champion, a place in the history books, a city named after him, and a lifetime of devotion from people who believed he was the Earth's greatest savior. And what did Gohan get in return? Nothing just scars that would never heal, and a father who could never return.  
  
For 7 years Gohan has hated your father for what he did to his own, success and fame made your father's life while pain and suffering destroyed Gohan's. I hope you see now why he did what he had to do" as Piccolo finished, he turned away from her walking away as he placed his turban back on. Before he went a tear stricken Videl called out to him, raising her hand for him to stop. Having one final question "Why did you tell me this?" she asked softly.  
  
Piccolo turned around and faced her with the most caring and human face, he could offer her. "There is an old saying I heard once it goes Sins of the father do not let me fall, follow thy own path thy path of noble calls. It means that our fathers carry with them a legacy that will one become yours, one should take it with honor and awareness. For a father he is a mortal he is as well, the moral is don't let history repeat it self and ruin your life as well.  
  
The father has made his sins don't fall for them too, for if he could not escape his sins what makes you think you could escape his?" Piccolo said, turning away before slowly flying off into the night sky of infinity. Leaving Videl to sit and ponder and stare at the rippling pond that showed her face, and suddenly she realized she never answered Piccolo's first question. She smiled as her mind replayed it "When you look at him, what do you see?".  
  
"I see truth, I see care, I see nobility, I see hiding, I see pain, I see trust, I see honor, I see heart and most of all....I see love" Videl softly said to herself, taking the picture back into her hand. Gently unfolding it back into place. Smiling a tear of joy and delight as it gently landed on the lake's ripples, changing the reflection from Videl to Gohan. She smiled like never before. Totally unaware of Nocturna's spying "And I see Videl.....alone HAHAHA."  
  
to be continued... 


	7. Black And Blue

Black and Blue  
  
  
  
The sight of dark, devilish, delight filled the spying bat eyes of the wicked Nocturna. In seconds she burst into a thousand black bats, spilling from the rustling trees as she flew back to her master. Videl alone by the lake, foolishly ignoring the world around her, seemed like a perfect time to attack. With in moments Nocturna had flapped herself all the way to the old cabin, giggling a wicked grin on her pale purple lipstick lips at her panting master.  
  
Ever since the attack on the school play, Mr. Blue had remained alone in the dark cabin. Panting in maddening agony of the pains of his lost hand, twitching his cloaked stub simply staring weary pink eyes at the odd wound. "Uh boss are you all right? You've been in that same position since I left an hour ago" Nocturna asked, blinking confused jade eyes at her sulking boss. Curious as to herself as to what he looked like under that oversized coat.  
  
She clicked her black heeled covered feet on the boards of the cabin floor, immediately standing to his own feet. Mr. Blue roared a monstrous scream, he bashed boxes, chairs, tables, anything in sight into piles of scrap and wood. Destroying the cabin part by part by the furious rage enfueling him, "I'll take that as a no" Nocturna said. Glaring his electric surging eyes to the vampire, Blue hissed to her in a low cold, remorseless voice of pure evil.  
  
"Do you have any idea what this MEANS? IT'S OVER I can't fight again like this, how the hell can I win a fight with only one GOD DAMNED HAND?" he shouted. Nocturna winced as she unplugged her fingers from her ears, watching Mr. Blue pace and moan about his lost opportunity. He continued ranting "I've been waiting all my life to get revenge on those cursed brats, wanting to make them PAY. Make them suffer for destroying my only family.  
  
But thanks to that BLASTED doctor my plans are useless now" Blue growled, bashing his one hand into the wall with a powerful smash. Cracks littered the wall like veins from his purple bleeding fist. "I don't get it boss why's that dead doc to blame for your hand?" Nocturna asked, he turned to her with glaring pink eyes. She gulped and slowly backed away while Blue stomped closer to her as he spoke, this revenge game was driving him mad.  
  
"Because you fang faced FREAK he didn't complete the surgery correctly, these staples are disrupting my powers. I CAN'T CONTROL THEM, my body isn't completely reformed it's still like a puzzle glued back together. But eventually that glue is going to break, and then I'll be a pile of puss and piss." Mr. Blue panted softly as he breathed in a deep sigh, trying to relax his nerves. Nocturna stared at him blankly, remaining clueless to his big problem.  
  
Mr. Blue growled and shoved his fist across her mouth, slamming her head into the ceiling jamming her skull through the roof. "YOU BRAINLESS MORON the powers my father passed down to me are useless, if my body breaks apart when I use them. I can't use the pinnacle of my power as long as my body looks like Frankenstein's. Cause every time I use my powers my body will break down, the staples aren't strong enough to hold me together."  
  
Nocturna weakly gargled "Got it" as Mr. Blue dropped her down hard, grumbling to himself as he stormed away from her. Nocturna dusted off her bare shoulders and neck flesh smoothly, cleaning herself off. As she watched her master return to his chair and sit down, returning to his sulking depression. She started to realize that his problems were adding to her problems even further, scratching her chin with her green nails she pondered.  
  
Nocturna's thoughts  
  
This doesn't look good, if meat face there croaks then I'm out of a job and of a living. The deal was I help him get revenge on those 2 kids, and the rest of the planet is mine for the feasting. I'll be able to repopulate my race right here on Earth, but not as long as that Sayiaman doofus lives. He beat me last time and I'm guessing there's more like him too. I got no choice, I'll have to show Mr. Blue my secret or else were both finished...  
  
Clicking her heels as she approached her master, Mr. Blue turned glaring eyes to her wondering what she wanted. Sighing softly she grabbed his handless arm and glared bright white eyes at it, suddenly her arm charged a purple/pink aura of energy towards Blue's lost hand. Her lips opened up wide as a gust of pink energy wind soothed out and struck against Mr. Blue. His own pink eyes widened with unbelievable strength, refueling his powers.  
  
The cloak flashed and sparkled radiant beams of immense pink energy, surging powerful waves through his twisted body of steel stapled flesh. A powerful flash of bright blinding flight glared through the old cabin walls. In seconds the pink glow died down and vanished completely, as if nothing ever happened. Nocturna blinked as her eyes returned to normal releasing her grip on Mr. Blue, he stared at her even more wide eyed then when she began.  
  
In seconds he leaped to his feet and stared at his body, it was incredible his powers were steaming with super energetic life. He could feel the very dark core filled essence of his hidden powers, brimming to dark life again. "What the hell did you do?" Mr. Blue demanded, not in rage but in immense curiosity. "Vampires like myself are brought to life by negative energy, I stabilized a chunk of my power source and stabilized it into your own body.  
  
The Nega-energy is now acting like super glue to your veins and staples, you can now use the fullest of your powers but remember it's only temporary" Nocturna explained. Looking down to his cloaked stump, staring his pink eyes endlessly at the now quivering wound. Nocturna was about to apologize for being unable to bring back his hand, but in seconds he did it himself. A flash of purple blood, & a gush of twisted flesh sounds erupted out violently.  
  
In seconds a brand new clawed hand emerged, riddled with staples and purple blood. Leaning eyes back to Nocturna Mr. Blue asked her "Why didn't tell me you could do rejuvenation?" she answered "You never asked. So why didn't you tell me you could do regeneration?", a grin formed on Blue's face from her question as he answered "You never asked." Both of them smirked at that, Mr. Blue continued to flex and twist his new hand.  
  
"Thanks to your little bag of tricks I was able to bring back my hand, father taught me well. But there's no time for that now I have to find Videl and Gohan, and continue the next phase of my master plan" Mr. Blue boomed, stomping towards the door to leave. Suddenly Nocturna snapped her fingers and called out to Blue, "Oh yeah I almost forgot I found Videl alone at the lake." Halting in his tracks Mr. Blue turned around with surging pink eyes.  
  
"Come again?" he asked her, Nocturna grinned as she leaned back on the wall inspecting her nails as she spoke proudly of herself. "Videl alone by the lake not a soul in sight, the perfect set up wouldn't you GAHHHH BOSS," Nocturna writhed and struggled at the shattering pains across her tight neck. Mr. Blue had extended his newly reformed hand across the room with his arm, violently choking and strangling Nocturna like a raggedy washcloth.  
  
"Then why didn't you just capture her and bring her to me?" Blue asked sternly, Nocturna could only gag and writhe in his choking torture hold. He dropped her as she fell to the floor with a loud thud, she gasped for deep air. Mr. Blue frowned and turned towards the door, pushing it open as he shouted to Nocturna "You sit your batty behind right down there and don't move. It's clear to me now that I can't trust you to do any dam thing right."  
  
As he moved to leave Nocturna pleaded "Hey watch it buddy I'm a master at this stuff so don't," Mr. Blue glared a pink eye full of laser beams at her. She squeaked ducking her now singed green hair from the beams, narrowly missing her. "Obviously your a master at screwing up besides this is personal business, now stay right there and wait until I get back. I will take care of your MESS myself" Mr. Blue said, slamming the door shut and leaving.  
  
Vanishing in a blurry flash as he placed 2 fingers on his forehead, heading off to find this lake. Meanwhile at the home of Gohan and Goten, Chi, chi walked to a knock at the door. Staring puzzled as ever at the visitor "VEGETA?!?" she said in shock, Vegeta grumbled as he regretfully looked up. "I need to....BLEACH talk to Gohan" he can't believe he just said that. With a huff the young mother stepped side, allowing Vegeta to enter inside.  
  
"Considering what you did to my Gohan I shouldn't even be letting you with in a 100 miles reach of Gohan" Chi, chi exclaimed. But she obviously knew why Vegeta was here "Bulma yelled at you didn't she?", Vegeta sweat dropped and growled angrily. Chi, chi simply giggled as he walked to Gohan's room grumbling loudly. The second Vegeta opened his door, Gohan glared his eyes leaping up shouting "YOU GET OUT NOW!!!".  
  
Vegeta huffed and crossed his arms "We need to talk" "There's nothing to talk about Vegeta, so just leave cause I couldn't care less what you have to say" Gohan said. The anger in his eyes was so incredible it was almost like he was a Super Sayian, Vegeta raised a thick eyebrow at the boy's bulging veins. His body was surging hatred inside of his blood boiling veins, yet his face told a different story. One of pain, hurt, and sorrow for what he did.  
  
Gohan sat on his bed turning his back to Vegeta, the prince growled to himself "Kakkarott if you weren't dead I'd kill you myself, this is your job." Slowly Vegeta stood beside Gohan's bed, he refused to dare sit on it. Though in a quite awkward position, in a sense Vegeta had to act fatherly to Gohan. An apology wouldn't cut it alone that's obvious to both, something more is needed. Gohan sighed softly "Why? I don't understand why Vegeta.  
  
Maybe it was wrong for me to get you mad, but that doesn't mean you have to destroy the one bit of happiness I had left. Ever since dad died I've been more alone then ever, I need someone that I can trust and share things with." Vegeta frowned at Gohan's words "Well you obviously don't think Videl wants the same" Vegeta stated. Gohan glared as he turned a furious face to Vegeta's back, "That's not true I love Videl with all my heart & you know it."  
  
Turning his face to Gohan's Vegeta squinted glaring eyes at the boy, "If that's true why did you hide so much? Are you that blind to the inevitable?" he said. Gohan shook his face sadly, clenching his hands as he looked down to the floor. "I know, I KNOW it was wrong to hide all this but what choice did I have she's the daughter of a loud mouthed millionaire" Gohan said, Vegeta slapped his face groaning "God what does that matter? Bulma's rich."  
  
"True but Bulma's father didn't get the credit for defeating Cell, how do you tell the girl you love the only family you have left is a liar?" Gohan replied. Vegeta hummed to himself scratching his chin, he never thought of it that way. "I see that's a big factor but the world your hiding is far too big, if there's one impossible challenge that I have faced in all my years as a warrior it would be life. When you find a mate it's a large responsibility to take on.  
  
Not just to hide our existence from the rest of the world, but try adding a relationship into the works. What I'm saying is Gohan if your going to have a relationship you must take risks," Gohan bit his lips whispering "But how big?". Vegeta answered quickly to that "As big as it must take, I admit when I first met Bulma I thought she was a brainless girl with an obsession for love. But as I settled down I saw there was much more to her and to life.  
  
For if you truly believe that this girl is the one you choose to spend the rest of your life with, then you know you can trust her. Think about it, if you can trust your emotions, your heart, and godforbid even your soul to one woman. Then it's possible to trust her with a secret this large" Vegeta finished, sighing out a puff of air at that. Gohan stared in amazement at Vegeta, or was it? He'd known Vegeta for a long time he's a total hardass.  
  
But here he is now spilling his guts out to me with "fatherly" advice, Gohan smiled and patted his shoulder "Thanks a lot Vegeta" he simply nodded in return. "Bulma made you do it huh?" Vegeta face faulted with a large sweat drop screaming out loud, "GOOD GOD is it really that obvious to tell?". Gohan laughed loudly as Vegeta slowly stood up, but suddenly he sensed it. A cold shiver beamed through Gohan and Vegeta's minds, like a nova shot.  
  
It was a very familiar power level that surged into their sensitive Sayian blood, yet it was also masked and mysterious. As if being hidden by it's owner. "So that's Mr. Blue" Vegeta grinned mockingly, he charged towards the front door. Gohan hot on his trail, running past a perplexed Chi, chi. "Bye mom gotta go Blue's back, danger okay Bye" Gohan said at super sonic speed, vanishing into the dark of the night. Flying along side Vegeta.  
  
"This is weird Mr. Blue feels kinda different, something's changed he seems stronger now" Gohan said, Vegeta threw back his head and laughed darkly. "Any coward who hides behind a mask and cape can't be worth any of my time, except maybe a few laughs when I crush him out of existence" he said. Gohan replied "Don't underestimate him Vegeta he's got a deep hatred towards me and Videl, if we sensed right we both know where he is now."  
  
"AHHH Yamcha, Krillin, Vegeta wherever you guys are GET YOUR BUTTS BACK HERE" Bulma shrieked, backing away in total horror. Her beautiful blue eyes widening with unimaginable fright, at the sight of the shadowed being. He laughed darkly as he stared merciless pink eyes at Bulma, she knew that this was Mr. Blue. Yamcha, Krillin, and 18 rushed towards Capsule Corp. as fast as they could, gasping at the sight of Blue.  
  
"So your the monster that attacked Gohan and Videl" Yamcha growled, the fighters clenched their fists angrily preparing to defend Bulma and her home. The masked stranger laughed a sinister cackle of epic evil, Krillin swallowed a gulp of fear down his throat. "This is really weird he's giving off one hell of a creepy vibe, we don't know what he's capable of" Krillin thought quickly to himself. Mr. Blue started to hover closer, 18 aimed a charged fist at him.  
  
"Take one more inch and we'll blow you right out of the sky" 18 sneered, a sick smirk greeted Mr. Blue's face. The beautiful mirrored image of 18, reflected from his pink eyes. "You've all certainly changed since I last saw, Bulma with Vegeta, Krillin with hair, and Android 18 living with pitiful humans," Blue sighed mockingly "How degrading." Bulging fists of fury clenched up in 18's fists, Krillin blocked her shouting angrily back to Blue.  
  
"Back off Blue boy you may know little things about us but that doesn't mean you can't stop us" Krillin said, "Don't make me laugh you insolent little BUG. If Gohan and Piccolo couldn't stop me what makes you think your little band can do any better?" Mr. Blue's words struck cold truth, on everyone's faces. Regardless of their brave stances and willing to battle it out, the sweat dripping faces of fear clearly showed how right Blue was.  
  
Suddenly a shadow's voice from within the dark trees cried out "RUN NOW," reacting fast as he could Blue fired a purple blast from his claws. The energy formed into twin lighting designed beams, paralyzer beams to be exact. They struck a dark shadow and a cry of excruciating pain roared out, an explosion engulfed the darkness erupting it into a fiery blast of energy. A shadow brimming with sizzling smoke fumes, and burned pains dropped out.  
  
"PICCOLO" everyone screamed out with a horror filled gasp, Piccolo laid twitching painfully in a pile of fried ashes that was his cape and turban. His green lips weakly moaned out before passing out from the pain, "Videl." "Stupid Namek did you honestly think you could hide Videl from ME? That girl helped destroy the life that was rightfully mine, and so did Gohan. Nothing will stand in my way of gaining revenge for my family" said Blue.  
  
"NOW" everyone screamed as they fired a colossal assault of energy beams, high explosive rays collided and blasted Blue into a cloud of fiery smoke. Krillin, Yamcha, 18 all working together with every ounce of destructive energy they had to offer, slamming each and every massive blow onto Blue. They soon stopped panting for lost breath, watching the dark clouds churn and sizzle. Krillin smirked as he rubbed his cheek "That showed blue boy."  
  
Suddenly the smoke died out and to everyone's horror filled discovery, nothing of Mr. Blue was in sight. Not even a tear from his cloak remained. "It's like he vanished out of thin air AWK" Yamcha squealed out in pain, frightened eyes turned to the man's stomach being plowed in by a fist. The invisible bash then upper cutted his jaw dropping him painfully to the ground. "YAMCHA" Bulma cried as she tried to run for him, but was stopped too.  
  
Massive claws had grabbed her bare legs from underneath the ground, immediately she was dragged down into the hole kicking and screaming. Krillin and 18 glared wide eyed as they ran to her aid, only to be blown black by another huge explosion. Rubbles and burnt rocks rained across the night sky, Bulma was tossed out like trash her body lined with burnt bruise marks. She moaned a bit twitching in so much pain, Yamcha awoke to see her there.  
  
"AH Bulma oh no what did he do to you?" he pleaded with tears in his eyes, suddenly out of thin air Mr. Blue appeared laughing insanely at Yamcha. "Come and get me little man" "YOUR DEAD" Yamcha screamed furiously, he launched a fist brawl of fast kicks and even faster punches at Blue. He knew his power level was probably nothing compared to Mr. Blue's, but he didn't care. Yamcha had to keep fighting, no matter how ineffective he was.  
  
Leaping back from a low kick Mr. Blue grinned mockingly to Yamcha, who quickly charged an energy ball with his 2 fingers and used it like a torpedo. Zooming it left, right, up and down surrounding Blue with his speedy technique, Blue hadn't flinched an inch even when the ball slammed on him. The mini blast was useless as Yamcha painfully realized far too late, a pair of eye laser beams sliced through the dust cloud and through his own chest.  
  
A gush of blood oozed from his mouth and 2 large chest wounds, just before his white wide eyes could close and drop down in pain. Another blow crashed into his body, a colossal jump kick from Blue knocked him through a tree. As Yamcha bashed his spine into the shattering wood of the ruptured tree, Krillin and 18 nodded to each other as they leapt into a team attack. They reared back their fists and bashed them at Blue's back, only hitting air.  
  
They realized too late that they had just struck a super speed illusion of Mr. Blue, who was really right behind them with 2 charged energy blasts in hand. In seconds both 18 and Krillin flew back with a scream of pain escaping, the blasts exploded on contact perfectly with the falling bodies of the couple. They painfully crashed into the Earth with hard thuds, staring back at Blue. Dark laughter roared from his mouth, 18 screamed in rage at his laughter.  
  
"DON'T LAUGH AT ME" 18 cried out as he mocked her with his laugh, Krillin wrapped his muscular arms around 18's bare arms in a lock hold. Prying her back from flying into another fruitless free for all with Blue, she glared such cold ice eyes at him. "Your real big blue just mocking and teasing ya walking pile of rags" Krillin shouted, wishing he didn't though. Raising his forearms into air towards his chest, Mr. Blue was charging.  
  
An odd attack was building up strange energies around his masked body, a purple aura was riveting with powerful waves forming around his cloak. Krillin and 18 simply watched in a daze stared of confusion and shock, the bizarre attack forming around his body truly perplexed their watching eyes. The purple energy sphere engulfed Mr. Blue entirely in it's energy waves, he stretched his arms at the field. The lovers watched as Mr. Blue shouted out.  
  
"Purple comet flash attack" a violent breaking of unstable energy rocked the very foundation of the midnight sky, the purple shield erupted like a volcano. Like rain from hell, thousands of raining energy bombs fell down upon 18 and Krillin. "I don't believe it that's one of the Ginyu force's moves how the hell did he GAH" a cry of pain soared from Krillin's lips, 18 leaped for him arms wide open. "Krillin grab my hand" she screamed, trying to grab him.  
  
An effort quickly shot dead in vain by the barrage of blasts, Krillin screamed and violently rattled his body as the blasts shredded his clothes and flesh. Blood spurted from the fiery wounds that drilled into the sizzling pours of his riddled body, 18's weeping ice eyes could only watch her love get engulfed. Swallowed in a fire storm of explosive energy blasts, tearing him apart from every ounce of his broken body. The rain slowly died, and Krillin dropped.  
  
Rushing to her love 18 gasped in horror at the sight of Krillin, the comet flash attack had made his body look like a sick psycho version of connect the dots. Whereas 6 dots adorned his forehead, hundreds of boiling blood dripping spots were burned into his melting flesh. Unable to speak he simply twitched. "Awe it looks like I broke him" Mr. Blue laughed coldly mocking 18, her glaring eyes of hatred ran fiery tears of suffering to this evil monster.  
  
Immediately setting her love down, her gold and black shoed feet launched from the Earth. Flying at stop speed with vengeance, fueling her Android engines as she flared a thunder glowing yellow fist of energy in her left hand. "Leave our family ALONE!" she bashed her fist right into his stapled chest, flinching her bubbling veins as she stared at the fist striking Mr. Blue. Yet to her unfortunate horror and fear, she saw in Blue's eyes that it did nothing.  
  
"What the hell does a retarded reject Android like you KNOW ABOUT FAMILY?" with the screaming fury in his voice, Mr. Blue unleashed his fury. First bashing an excruciating face bash into 18's once beautiful face, she screamed as her face felt a pain like no other pain she's ever felt before. Her creamy cheeks and smooth skin poured with wounds and oozing blood, the staples jammed in her flesh. Leaving her open for a direct assault on her gut.  
  
In seconds stronger energy fists then her own were bashing into her stomach and chest, leaving imprints right into her spine. Each one bigger then the last, and each one showed it's painful mark on 18's face of suffering agony. The Android screamed a gargled cry for help between her own blood and spit, as Mr. Blue bashed her right in the center of her face. Zooming her right down. Heading right to the side of the Capsule Corp. building where Bulma was.  
  
Catching her right before her head struck, 18's skull landed in Blue's claws. He bashed her face through the steel concrete walls and glass windows of Capsule corp. like paper, her own brutalized body was used like a skate board. Grinding her sobbing face flesh into a bloody mess, skidding painfully into the dirt where she remained an unconscious pile of pain and torture. Mr. Blue landed in front of Bulma's tear swelling eyes of hatred.  
  
Grabbing the first thing she could find which was a jagged stone shard, she charged the masked monster from behind screaming her red lips out. "You heartless son of a UGH" her face and voice were silenced with one blow, not even looking back as he did it. Mr. Blue bashed his stapled forearm right into Bulma's face, hurling her body right into the stone mess Vegeta made before. As he looked around the sight of carnage and mayhem, Blue frowned a little.  
  
"Blast I needed to keep one of them awake long enough so I can find out where Gohan is but as for Videl" as Mr. Blue spoke, he approached the wincing/crawling Piccolo by his burnt purple shirt. Glaring his pink eyes into Piccolo's, "I have you to thank for that Piccolo. If you hadn't been so careless in giving away Videl's location when you hid her behind Capsule corp, I never would have found her so fast. How may I REPAY you?".  
  
Before Piccolo could answer, an angry voice from above did instead. "How's this for THANKS TRI BEAM" the voice boomed, Blue turned around instantly only to be just as quickly engulfed in a massive energy explosion. Piccolo weak but also managed to quickly escape from the attack's force, he turned around weakly smiling to the sight of "Tien." The 3 eyed warrior nodded, smiling as he crossed his arms proudly to Piccolo.  
  
"I may be out of touch time to time with my training, but I can always sense when my friends are in trouble" Tien said with a warm smile. His 3 eyes then jumped to alert, watching an angry Mr. Blue appear right before him instantly. "You know that attack is REALLY annoying, always keeping important people from important deadlines to meet" Blue said cryptically, "And just what does that mean?" Tien asked as he watched Blue power up.  
  
"Never mind after all none of you worthless humans will live long enough to know," Blue screamed as he flared out a scream of breaking energy. To Tien's utter horror 4 arms erupted from Blue's sides, 2 new arms on his waist. "But that's impossible how does he know my OOF" Tien was easily baffled long enough, to be pummeled senselessly by Blue's 4 arm barrage of bashes. Giving him 4 fist crashers right across his bald head and up his jaw.  
  
Tien flipped back in the air wincing in pain until he regained balance, watching with 3 wide frightened eyes as Mr. Blue was flying towards him. "If he thinks he can psyche me out, wait till he gets a load of this" Tien thought, concentrating his mental powers as he began to split himself into 3 forms. Using his triple illusion technique to multiply himself into 3 Tien doubles, all forming their hands into the Tri Form attack aiming them down at Mr. Blue.  
  
"FIRE TRI BEAM" "KAIOKEN ATTACK" screamed the mysterious Blue, engulfing his flaring cloak with a fire blood red aura of flaming energy. All 3 Tien's stared all 9 gaga eyes at this, "He has Goku's move....but how?" he said. Not even able to blink before the flaming charged Blue used his new found super speed and strength, to bash all 3 of the Tiens spiraling down. Knocking them down like bowling pins with ease, laughing and taunting.  
  
"Strike 1, strike 2, strike 3 YOUR ALL DEAD" Blue screamed as he raised up his claws, charging up a colossal flashing ball of destructive energy. The massive attack enlarged flashing dark blue/green electrical energy surges, growing bigger and bigger. The flashes flared from his claws like siren lights, then like the fury of the thunder god himself. Blue cast down his attack. Only to watch it sliced and eliminated in a matter of seconds and splitting energy.  
  
As a special beam cannon from out of no where blasted into his ball, destroying the concentration hold on the attack and disintegrating it totally. Before Mr. Blue could react his revenge on Piccolo's last desperate attempt to spare Tien, as well the other unconscious friends from their dreaded fate. A pair of white gloved fists cracked out of the night sky like bolts of lighting, crashing into Blue's face. "HIYA" both Gohan and Vegeta screamed out.  
  
Landing a devastating double punch into Mr. Blue with ease and style, then dash to the ground and line up their feet into position with the oncoming Blue. Timing their feet right, pulling back their legs, and pumping up their fury. Vegeta and Gohan flipped a double drop kick slam into Blue's falling body, sky rocketing him out of control into the black night screaming in hard anger. Only able to stare and glare with endless eyes of hate at the 2 Sayians.  
  
"BLAST YOU" Mr. Blue screamed out, "Gladly" Vegeta said as he pulled back his hands and charged up an attack as did Gohan with his hands. Videl poked her head out from behind the sidelines, her young eyes spotting Gohan. Immediately her heart jumped a bit and her soul lit up with pure loving joy, she ran out to her love calling for him "GOHAN, GOHAN I'M SORRY." But right before her feet could even land from her leaping plea.  
  
Hands from the shadows behind her grabbed her mouth and throat tightly, immediately her arms were bound by smooth slick purple spandex arms. Green fingernails gripped over Videl's lips as she screamed out angrily, "HA, ha thought you'd seen the last of me eh butch?" Nocturna laughed wickedly. She called to her boss happily, totally unaware of what was going on with him. "HEY boss look I got Videl, you see I'm still useful" she cried out.  
  
Totally getting a hard dose of reality once she realized he wasn't flying, least not by his own will but the force obviously given out by Gohan and Vegeta. "This ends tonight Blue" Gohan shouted with energy forming in his hands, charging it, focusing it to it's maximum power capacity in all his might. He flared up his Super Sayian 2 power glow, and Vegeta his Super Sayian glow. Their attacks reaching their maximum peak of power, Blue screamed out.  
  
"GOHANNNNNN" "GALLET GUN FIRE!" Vegeta shrieked as he fired, the purple beam ripped across the sky with god like force of thunder and fire power. "Ka...me....ha....me.....HAAA" Gohan screamed out his like no other, the awesome blinding force and destructive blast wave literally jumped out. His gloves almost were burned by the massive beam attack he had created, joining side by side with Vegeta's Gallet gun. The attacks struck a bullzeye.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO" Mr. Blue screamed as the blasts engulfed his body, the sky lit up with blinding super nova lights of a power force unseen for years. Never has such amounts of power been needed to destroy such an enemy, since Cell attack 7 years ago. The blast aftershock shook the planet like a mexican jumping bean, every living force on Earth felt the Sayians power. Soon the beam died out as the smoke sizzled up, high in the big night sky.  
  
Panting heavily but smiling proudly were the heroic Super Sayian team fighters, Gohan and Vegeta. Who both happily grinned at the awesome force their combined powers had been able to unleash upon the deadly Mr. Blue. Weary faces of joy and happiness staggered up on their wobbly legs, eager to praise their heroes. Yet no sooner do Videl, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, and the others rise up to congratulate their champion fighters on a battle well done.  
  
Do they turn their eyes upward to the sizzling smoke that held Mr. Blue, even Nocturna who was in actual shock at the destruction of her only boss. Was able to release Videl without a care, because her eyes were drawn upward. As were everyone else's, Gohan and Vegeta squinted to see inside the smoke, as apparently a shadow figure was appearing inside. But it wasn't the same size as Blue, the sizzling shards of his mammoth sized cloak dropped.  
  
"His cloak....it's off" Gohan said stammering as he realized this meant, this meant that Mr. Blue was still alive. And not only that, for once he gazed up at the figure inside, watching the fumes blown away by the early morning wind. His eyes had widened so big, he could hardly catch his breathe from his lungs. Soon the process followed every pair of eyes was drawn to the sky, as if Armageddon was falling down on their heads. They couldn't turn away.  
  
The shape formed into a pure clear sight, Gohan's face had never been paler then ever before. Videl, Piccolo, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, 18, Krillin, Bulma, and Nocturna stared a stare that would end the existence of sight itself. The face they saw, the being that appeared, the person that was before them. Had shocked them greater then any nightmare, monster, or alien has ever before. Never in their wildest dreams or fears, could they have imagined......THIS.  
  
Gohan/Videl:...........It's him.  
  
  
  
to be continued... 


	8. Unmasked

Unmasked  
  
  
  
The smoke swirled and churned fully out of view, impacting the full horrifying vision of the finally unmasked Mr. Blue. Gohan, Videl, Bulma, 18, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Vegeta, and Nocturna stared in mindless awe. Simply petrified and mesmerized at the blinding sight that stood before them, their minds could barely believe it. Black armored shells coated the lower section of Blue's legs, with gold tipped feet. His body was bright blue in color.  
  
The massive muscles bulged from his blue chest, his whole body was littered with spots and light black speckles that lined his muscular form of blue flesh. A black twisted shape adorned the center of his blue gut, right above his blue legs that bulged with massive muscle tissue. Long arms adorned even more of those black dots that littered his body like scales, down to pale white claws. Purple lines of flesh lined up around his blue waists, centering his body color.  
  
Finally we reach his head and upper chest, coated with even thicker black shell body parts. Covering his biceps, his chest, and his shoulders, while his neck was just as pale and deathly white as his clawed hands were. The face was locked in gold side bars with long purple stripes, riding down from his pink eyes. His head jammed out like a priest's hat, 2 long fins of further blue speckled flesh. Streaming down to a thick black shell skull head top piece.  
  
A grin formed on the sick villain's face as the staples, pursed from his pale white lips. Along his body bulged out staples of twisted metal, and bent spikes of mangled cold steel. His forearms and legs had staples of higher sharpness, and razor blades jamming from his blue body. The lines of his fingers crawled with staples right down to his finger nails, even his face had them. But despite all the twisted metal & blue color, we all knew who it was.  
  
"IT'S CELL" Gohan screamed out in a sentence he never thought he'd ever say, nor did he ever want to. His face had gone more paler then the Cell double, who simply grinned a staple faced grin and laughed mockingly. "Sorry to disappoint you Gohan but Cell really is dead, I however am very much alive and please forgive my rude manners. I am Cell Jr....HIS SON," screamed the furiated Cell clone. It hit everyone's head like a ton of bricks.  
  
The cold but vivid memory of the Cell games immediately flashed into everyone's frightened brains, they remembered that Cell did have kids. The Cell Jr. were his 7 cloned children, small in size and blue in color. But they proved to be just as powerful, and heartless as their twisted green father. "But....that's...n-n-no way THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE" Vegeta screamed, losing his words as he vainly tried to comprehend this unbelievable development.  
  
Piccolo's weary eyes snapped wide shut, suddenly it all made sense to him. "No wonder he knew so much about us from the beginning, he has all of his father's memories and those are OUR memories" Piccolo grunted angrily. Krillin gasped in fear "YOU GOTTA BE SHITTING ME," 18 was simply speechless as she trembled. The horrifying nightmare of Cell had returned, the one being she was truly afraid of more then any Sayian or alien alive.  
  
"No wonder that blue stuff felt so familiar it's that same....sick, disgusting stuff that Cell trapped me in when he absorbed me 7 years go" 18 shuddered, Cell Jr. frowned coldly and pointed a clawed finger at 18. "Traitorous bitch, you DARE turn back on the man that made you what you are today? Dr. Gero created you and you repaid his gift with disloyalty and death, HIS death. But what really sickens me is that you were allowed to live for all these years.  
  
Spending "happy" days and years with these miserable weakling humans, you were apart of my father and because of you he lost his powers to GOHAN." Gohan jerked his terror filled eyes forward, he watched the anger and years of hatred boil down in fury filled blood. The pink eyes surging with energy, Cell Jr. gripped his clawed hands and clenched it tightly as purple blood dripped. Gohan gulped as he thought to himself, "How the hell did he return?  
  
I destroyed each and every last one of those blue dwarfs when I was 12, there's no way they could have survived what I did to them. And further more how did one grow up, I thought the Cell Jr. were just mini clones not able to age" Gohan growled. Watching the surging energy charged from his stapled body, Cell Jr. flared a powerful SSJ glow across his monstrous blue body. Pink eyes glaring green as he stared down hatefully at everyone below him.  
  
"You don't know the magnitude of what this means to me Gohan. Seven years ago when my father was killed during the prime of his illustrious life, he was ready to destroy Earth. The Earth that you foolishly tried to live in, the same Earth that both you and your worthless father Goku knew wasn't yours. Yet day after day you rotten little insects continue to defend it and it's people. Well no longer will this world be kept in lies by you or anyone else Gohan.  
  
I will reclaim the honor of my father's name by destroying you, Videl, and Mr. Satan. THE ONES WHO DESTROYED MY FAMILY, MY LIFE, MY WORLD. Whether or not I was born for 5 seconds or 5 minutes when I battled you losers 7 years ago, he was the only family I ever had. You destroyed the most important thing that ever was in my entire life. And for 7 years I have dreamed of this day, dreamed of making you all suffer in agony.  
  
Make you all DIE in the flames of Hell, for wiping my father's respected name with your lying asses. Mr. Satan got fame and fortune for a victory he didn't win, so now the whole world is just as much my enemy as you are. I shall avenge my family, clear my father's good name, and get the revenge I have waited for SO, so, very long. By destroying this planet" Cell Jr. said, revenge had driven his whole life to this beautiful moment of final vengeance.  
  
"Forget it Cell Jr. I beat you once and I do it again" Gohan shouted, flaring his SSJ2 aura once more. Videl watched her love gallantly devoting his life to stopping the threat she thought was gone forever, but she was wrong. Now the being her family helped destroy is back, and she can't just sit back and watch. "Gohan I'm coming" she shouted as he charged out onto the field. Both Gohan and Cell Jr. turned their eyes back, widening as Videl ran out.  
  
"VIDEL NO GET AWAY FROM HERE NOW" Gohan screamed, he leaped towards her trying to stop her before it was "Too late" Cell Jr. mocked. It's as if everything was moving in slow motion, the whole world seemed to stop. Gohan's boots leaping off floating grass trying to protect the woman he loved, regardless of the world of lies he put her through. He couldn't let this beautiful angel of justice, fall at the hands of his most hated & loathed enemy.  
  
Piccolo jumped up and tried to shove Bulma, 18, and the others back into Capsule Corp for minimal safety. Nocturna ducked down behind a rock as Cell Jr. raised up 2 claws into the air, imitating the Zanzoken move from Vegeta. The same one he and Nappa shared so much when it came to wiping out cities and public areas when they first arrived, a beam of white light flared. Suddenly the whole Earth seemed to explode from underneath.  
  
A violent shatter of mangled Earth and twisted fiery destruction, uprooted a furious flaming blast of Hell's fury unlike anything ever unleashed before. Gohan and Videl could only scream a voiceless cry of lost love and pain, that they feared would never be heard. Fearing that the blinding light of energy engulfing them would swallow them down into the pits of the rotting dead. Grabbing each other's hands, like lovers falling high from the heavenly above.  
  
Gohan and Videl tried to kiss, but were separated from the blinding supernova light. And then it was all over. Empty, hollow, nothingness filled the air, the Earth, and the ears of any surviving creature around Capsule corp. Hours passed as the ground lay littered with possibly dead souls, Gohan stirred extremely weakly as he raised one eye. Only managing to say "Videl." Needless to say Videl, Nocturna, and Cell Jr. were no longer in that area.  
  
Gohan, Bulma, 18, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, Vegeta, and Yamcha were horribly wounded and burnt with devastating pains from Cell Jr.'s blast. Of course Cell Jr. would have never killed Gohan right then and there, his revenge was much more elaborate then that. He wasn't a Sayian savage like Vegeta was, like his father he preferred to use his manipulating brilliant mind then his brawn. A splash of cold water violently awaked the weary eyes of Videl.  
  
Cold pains tingled on the sides of her lovely yet bruised, and bleeding young face. She noticed her arms and legs were tightly binded by purple electric energy bands, Videl grunted weakly as she vainly struggled against the bonds. A small scream escaped her as a shock violently rocked her body, she dropped her messed up black haired head and panted. "Should have figured that" Videl said softly, she almost had trouble breathing air from her lungs.  
  
The powerful blast that Cell Jr. had unleashed, and the destructive force that the pain in her body inflicted while vainly running to Gohan. All the strength, all the life, all the fighting spirit that made Videl such an inspiring girl was gone. Loud footsteps boomed on the wooden cabin floor boards, Videl lifted her weak eyes to see the horrid sight of the Frankenstein, known as Cell Jr. His staples glittered in the dim light of the run down cabin, grinning to Videl.  
  
"Welcome back to the living....just don't expect to stay here long" hissed the Cell clone, circling the frowning and glaring eyes that Videl stared so boldly with. "You gonna kill me or just bore me to death with tired old lines from your dead head father UGH" Videl suddenly ceased her insults, watching a gashing gush of blood rush down her right arm. Her weak voice gulped measly squeaks of pain of suffering, feeling the fleshy meat of her arm cut.  
  
Watching Cell Jr. yank out the blood dripping claws of his stapled hand from her shoulder blade, he circled around and immediately jammed his face to hers. "Bad mouth my father again and you'll be left handed and left ARMED for the rest of your miserably short life" he coldly stated, standing up he turned away from the wretched girl. "What happened to Gohan and the others? Did you send that hack whore Nocturna to kill them?" Videl stated.  
  
Cell Jr. slowly turned around with a sick stapled smile on his pale face, she proved more feistier then he thought. She might be some fun to play with afterall. "Gohan is mine and mine alone as are you, Nocturna is simply preparing the final touches on my soon to be completed masterpiece plan, but I take it from your tone you don't like her" Cell Jr. asked inquiringly. "She's a bat brained tramp who needs a good beating" Videl said, Cell Jr. laughed.  
  
"True but her abilities with necro-magic are far more useful and powerful then pathetic humans, I should have started with her first and not that no good filth Blaggard" Cell Jr. stated. Videl blinked baffled blue eyes to him, finally it made sense where that crazy hook guy came from. "You sent him? Then that means those calls my father told me about were" Videl tried to finish, but she horribly already knew the answer. Cell Jr. had been behind this from the start.  
  
Cell Jr. continued to stomp and click his stapled blue limbs in a small slow circle around Videl, ranting on and on about his plans. "Before I hired Nocturna I hired that maniac Blaggard first, I couldn't come myself. Without the finishing surgery touches on my body I'd be a walking pile of scrap flesh, but I was able to talk. So I gave your bone headed father one chance, one chance to make it easy on himself and to deliver you and himself to me.  
  
Naturally he refused so I hired Blaggard to Gohan to lure you into my clutches, but thanks to complications, stupidity, and PICCOLO. Blaggard failed so it was clear to me that a more direct approach needed to be taken, that's where Nocturna came in. Once my surgery was completed it was a simple matter of waiting for the right time to strike, and now here we are." Videl simply turned her head away from him, caring less for his "life" story.  
  
Cell Jr. simply grinned and stretched his claws out as he flexed the steel staples in them, "Don't tell me your not the least bit curious as to how I survived Gohan's attack 7 years ago." Videl frowned and stared at him with an angry little pout in her roughed up cheeks, "Just shut up and talk" Videl said. A burst of laughter happily roared from Cell Jr. she truly amused him. "I can tell why Gohan has a "thing" for you, but business before pleasure.  
  
As you know by now your father didn't defeat mine, Gohan did. But right before he did that my father wanted to see Gohan's secret hidden powers. No matter how hard he pushed him, Gohan refused. So he decided to do the one trick that would guarantee to stir up Gohan's rage, if his loved ones were in danger. So he gave birth to me, 7 of me in fact. We easily clobbered and brutalized Gohan's family and friends like they were play things, it was fun.  
  
But once Gohan's powers had been unleashed he proved too powerful to stop, even for my father. We all tried our best, every trick in the book to stop the little brat. But nothing worked and one by one, Gohan destroyed us all. Finally he slayed my father and destroyed the life and family that was mine, after that Mr. Satan took full credit and tainted our name with lies" Cell Jr. said. Videl hopped in her chair with a grunt, trying to gain Cell Jr's attention.  
  
"Sorry stitch boy but that doesn't explain jack on why you look like Frankenstien's bitch" Videl mocked, Cell Jr. glared bright white eyes. Blasting Videl with a huge shock of magnified electricity into her body, she screamed a gasp of pain as the chair dropped down with her to the ground. She twitched nervously in pain, feeling the sizzling smoke burn into her skin. Cell Jr. started up with an angry tone in his voice now "As I was saying.  
  
Before I was so RUDELY interrupted my dear Videl, I was getting to that part. Something that Piccolo probably didn't tell you is that he has the ability to regenerate lost limbs, my father also shares that trait. Our master Dr. Gero created us from the cells of the greatest fighters in the universe, giving us their powers, their smarts, their personalities, to create the perfect warrior. Now since I was Cell's offspring, I too gained all of his abilities as well.  
  
But the regeneration ability was too damaged by Gohan when he destroyed me, so in a desperate attempt and a risky one at that. Me and my 6 brothers fused the remaining molecules, cells, and fragments of our bodies into one form. Over a long drudging process of combining and reconstructing our DNA and body structure, one that lasted 7 long years. The 7 children of Cell, the Cell Jr. had become one being. The one TRUE son of Cell, Cell Jr. me.  
  
Since our bodies were so greatly damaged in the attacks, we had to use a combination of Piccolo's regeneration cells and ability to fuse with others of is race. We became one whole living being, but sadly it wasn't enough. The skin cells were too greatly scarred and we couldn't keep ourselves together. So I used the combined talents of science and sorcery to bring me back, using the necro-magic of Nocturna & the science practices of Dr. Jefchak together.  
  
They were able to reconstruct him as best they could, but of course as you can see the results were not quite successful as I wanted to be. So after I killed Dr. Jefchak for his bungling surgery skills, I had Nocturna use her energy to hold my body together. Had it not been for her temporary energy hold, I wouldn't be able to control my powers and my body would destroy itself." Videl's eyes widened at this, now she knew what happened to him.  
  
She remembered at the theater hall at school, she saw his hand explode when he tried to attack her and Gohan. "That's why you left us at the theater hall, your body was breaking apart" Videl said, Cell Jr. slowly nodded to her. The door behind them creaked open, Nocturna stepped out holding a clock. "It's time boss" she said, a sick smirk creeped onto Cell Jr's face as he nodded. "So be it bring the girl Nocturna, it's time to head for the stadium" he said.  
  
Videl shook her head left and right with baffled worried sweat drops, trickling down her young face. She growled and struggled futilely in the electric bonds in the hands of Nocturna. Being dragged outside the cabin as both Cell Jr. and Nocturna, launched themselves into the air flying high. Despite the snarling and struggling she caused, Videl knew it was pointless. "Where are we going now? And what do you mean stadium?" Videl asked.  
  
Nocturna laughed and slapped the girl's face with her green nails cutting her cheek flesh, Cell Jr. grinned as he spoke "No need for that Nocturna. Might as well tell her she'll find out sooner or later so might as well be now, incomplete." Blinking at the use of that word Videl stared dumbfounded at Cell Jr. "When my father was first created his first mission was to absorb Androids 17 and 18, that way he could evolve and become his perfect self.  
  
He hated being incomplete, he always did everything extremely perfectly. Every battle tactic, every plan, every attack, everything he did was perfect, not incomplete. And like my father I too yearn to be perfectly complete, as will be my final revenge on you wretched humans. Goku is already dead and your in my custody, so that leaves Gohan & your father Mr. Satan to take care of." Videl asked him "Why didn't you take Gohan when you took me?".  
  
Cell Jr. turned to Videl with an odd look on his face. It was the same creepy smiling face that Cell looked at Future Trunks with, when he explained his dark plans. "Let's just say I want Gohan to see what I'm about to show the world, I want him to know the pure terror that everyone will experience. In his little hospital bed when he sees history repeat itself, only this time. HA only this time Cell will win and I shall have my REVENGE HAHAHAHAH."  
  
to be continued... 


	9. The Ultimatum

The Ultimatum  
  
  
  
Groans and screams of pain roared their moaning pleas for help, the hospital staff was rushing left and right getting every staff hand in sight. Chi, chi and Goten sighed as they watched medical men, doctors, nurses and others rush in and out. Piccolo, Yamcha, 18, Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan, Bulma, Tien, were all found burnt to a crackly crunch when Chi, chi stopped by to see Gohan. Immediately rushing them to the hospital she and Goten sat there in sorrow.  
  
Wondering what horrible fate had befallen their sweet son/brother Gohan, as well the even more woeful fate of mystery that had caused Videl to vanish. Goten whimpered "Mommy everyone's gonna be all right aren't they? I mean Gohan and Vegeta are strong there Sayians like me," Chi, chi patted her son's head nodding weakly. She sniffled softly "It looks like that Goten, doctors say they'll recover but I'm more worried what happened to Videl.  
  
When I found the place it look like a nuclear bomb had dropped on it, the only thing I could managed out of anyone's lips was crazy talk" Chi, chi said. Goten bit his lip in worry suddenly their attention turned to a loud crash, some loud screams were shouted from the halls and loud skids were heard. Mr. Satan was soon seen bungling in tripping over every food tray and person, he was rushing as fast as his black boots could carry him in there.  
  
Shoving past Goten and Chi, chi he nervously stared into the room and examined the occupants, but unfortunately for him Videl was not in there. He turned around and yanked Chi, chi's chest into his grabbing hands, screaming frantically "God dammit lady what happened to my little Videl? I swear if you did anything to hurt my sweet little baby, your gonna be OW." A loud crack was heard down below, veins surged from his bulging eyeballs.  
  
Chi, chi watched in shock as Mr. Satan dropped down, biting his sweating lip as he held tightly onto his throbbing balls. Goten huffed at the brain dead champion as he reared back his foot from the kick, "Don't hurt my mommy." Mr. Satan slowly raised his groveling head up, his face had more veins and sweat drops then he had when Cell knocked him for a loop. He opened his eyes in half pain, half shock when he faced up with Goten.  
  
Mr. Satan's thoughts  
  
AHHH HOLY SHIT! That kid looks like that guy who died against Cell, except only smaller of course. I don't believe it he looks exactly like him. And GOD he kicks like him OWWWW, I can taste my nuts in the back of my throat. I better keep my mouth shut before WAHHHH THAT HURT!  
  
Mr. Satan's thoughts ended in an even higher girl pitched scream of pain and insane torment, apparently while in his thoughts Chi, chi stomped his balls. Resting her foot on his nuts like a warrior proudly resting his sword on a rock mantle. Chi, chi growled loudly "My son doesn't like people grabbing me and neither do I BUDDY, I couldn't care less if your world champ or not. You don't come barging in and yelling at me for something I don't know."  
  
Mr. Satan weakly poked his head up trying to ask her "You mean you don't," "That's right pal I don't know what happened to Videl I wish I did though. Your not the only one who worries about her you know, my son nearly got killed because of your stupid reputation and so did your daughter." Slowly stepping up Mr. Satan looked around the white parade of hospital beds, and IV units plugged into them. In the center bed laid Gohan.  
  
Satan's eyes squinted as he stared at the boy's face, softly murmuring to himself "Hey that kid kinda looks familiar maybe it's....NO it can't be him." Mr. Satan quickly turned around and demanded loudly at Chi, chi "Okay spill it, what happened to all these guys and what does it have to do with Videl?". Goten raised his hand and answered cheerfully "It was Cell he's back," with in 5 seconds Mr. Satan screamed so loud the whole PLANET heard him.  
  
His face was dead blue totally blue, stammering and shaking nervously his sweat coated his entire body like a rainfall of fear. For 7 years Mr. Satan was absolutely positive he'd never have to fight anyone or anything like Cell again. The truth may have been blinded to everyone's mind, but the pains and horrors Cell inflicted on Satan's memory and life had never left him. They were fresh in his simple mind since the day he took credit for defeating Cell.  
  
Chi, chi frowned and bopped her son's head with a pout "Goten it's not nice to lie like that, we know Cell is dead." Goten jumped up and down pleading innocently to his mother nonetheless, "But Gohan said he did, he said he did. He said it looked just like Cell and he was big and blue, and he was made of nails and staples, and he could fly like Batman" Goten continued. Ignoring the kid's sugar filled comments, Mr. Satan made his way to Gohan.  
  
Staring down at the kid laying in the white sheets and pillows, the unit pumping clear liquid into his massive forearm veins like blood lines. Gohan had been in better physical condition at least visually, then the others were. So Mr. Satan was sure that by doing what's he about to do, Gohan wouldn't be hurt by it. Immediately he grabbed the boy and started to shake him, and scream loudly at his face "YOU ROTTEN LOUSY NO GOOD PUNK.  
  
YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SWEET LITTLE VIDEL, SO IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP RIGHT NOW THERE'S GONNA BE AN ASS WHOPPING. WAKE UP, ATEN HUT, SOUND THE ALARM, GET YOUR ASS UP," Mr. Satan was frantically shaking Gohan at high speeds. Goten and Chi, chi watched frantically as Gohan's pulse machine beeped, it wasn't Gohan going flat line. The line was jumping up tremendously high.  
  
The flinches and winces on Gohan's face were slowly stirring him, his line jumped higher and higher this was making him more mad then dead. Chi, chi pleaded to Mr. Satan "Sir please don't do that if he wakes up he's gonna." He growled back in return "Don't patronize me lady, this kid is the only link to finding out where my daughter went. Besides who are you his stinking father?", at the sound of those words Gohan's eyes jolted angrily to life.  
  
Not only that but the first thing those green Super Sayian glaring eyes saw, were the one thing that he wished to never see again. Gohan screamed as he flared his SSJ2 glow and destroyed his IV unit, and heart pulse machine. The energy over loaded it and caused it to explode, as he leapt at Mr. Satan. He screamed for help and pain as the white gloved hands crushed his throat. Gohan was violently strangling him and screaming, curses and mad rantings.  
  
"YOU BASTARD ASSHOLE YOU KILLED MY FATHER, YOU RUINED MY LIFE I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL YOU FUCKER" Gohan yelled. Feeling the nurses, doctors, security guards trying to pry Gohan off of Mr. Satan only made him strangle Satan harder. Meanwhile the cause for all this anger and soon to be everyone else's sorrow and depressing misery. Was flying high over the dark black sky of the new day that had arrived.  
  
The sun was high up in the sky as noon struck the clocks of Satan City, Cell Jr. and Nocturna had been carrying Videl over the city for hours now. Finally the grand sight of the glorious football stadium came into the villain's sight, Cell Jr. motioned for them to stop. The 2 demons of darkness landed down, slapping their high heeled shoes and stapled feet to the solid ground. Videl weakly stirred back to reality, adjusting her blue eyes to the stadium entrance.  
  
Roaring crowds of football fans literally brought the stadium to life, screaming cheers echoed loudly from the halls as Videl gasped in fear. "Oh my god" she uttered in fear, waking back up in Nocturna's arms. A cold almost insane pitched rain of laughter, ringed from Cell Jr's twisted stapled lips. His voice trembling as he spoke "I can't believe oh by the gods I just can't believe it, after 7 long painful years of heartache and total misery.  
  
So many painful memories of missing my father and his face, finally oh by the gods FINALLY the moment I have waited for all my life is here. My fate, my destiny, MY REVENGE, the world will know the terror of Cell once more. Now it is time to tell the world my story and my plans" placing 2 fingers on his forehead, Cell Jr. once again used the instant transmission. Beaming himself, Nocturna, and Videl directly into the heart of the stadium.  
  
A crowd of 45,000 people unleashed a barrage of gasps and shock and anger at the sight of the 3 beings, they were in the center of the field. Standing right on the main stage of the half time show with a rock band, and several female cheerleaders and super models. Videl was simply speechless gulping back the cold taste of death down her throat, staring at the people. Watching the smirk on Cell Jr. widen at the number of people here today.  
  
Videl's thoughts  
  
For the holy love of Kami.....there's over 4,000 people here, not including the football players, the cheer leaders, the announcers, the security staff, the half time people. If Cell Jr. is anything like his father then that means..  
  
A loud booming microphone box roared to life from the stadium walls, "Well folks it appears we might have to stop the half time show for a moment. For it seems we have some uninvited guests to this football party of ours, 3 of them to be exact. One of them looks like a sleazy rip off of Dracula, the other happens to be Videl Satan daughter of the world champion Mr. Satan. And the other believe it or not, looks like a blue twisted version of the evil Cell."  
  
Roars of boos and angry cries filled the stadium crowds, they tossed beer cans and popcorn boxes and anything else they could down to the floor. Cell Jr. simply stared at them never losing that sickening smirk of evil glee on his face, as if in awe at the body count he's about to gain. His pink eyes widened ever so happily, at the thought of how proud he'll make his father for this. A chubby bearded referee approached the 3, shouting angrily at them to leave.  
  
"Hey pal Halloween is long since over, so get off da freaking stage so we can finish the half time show" he shouted. But still the only one who actually heard him was Nocturna, and that's cause she got a good laugh out of it. Flipping the finger to the referee as she cackled "Buzz off tubby were busy," the man growled and ran to get the police shouting for some help down here. Videl only bit her lip and closed her eyes in fear, things were looking bad.  
  
"Man he's gonna kill everyone here but maybe just maybe if they don't get him mad he'll let him go, I mean Cell let those people at the TV station go" Videl said to herself. But suddenly some angry voices from behind killed her thought, "HEY MORON" Videl gulped as Cell Jr. angrily turned around. His pink stapled eyes gleamed at the reflection of some very angry cheer leaders. A pink haired girl with tiny pigtails stepped up to the stage, puffing angrily.  
  
She pointed her pink finger nail against Cell Jr's chest, "Look bozo I don't know who the hell you think you are but the stage is ours now not yours. So just back up your Frankenstein freaky ass off the stage and get moving" she said, Cell Jr. frowned and sated very coldly and boldly "I'm the son of Cell." She immediately roared into a bursting roll of mad laughter, Videl was flailing her arms from behind squealing for the girl to shut up. But the girl only laughed some more, continuing to mock and tease the steaming Cell Jr.  
  
"Please buddy don't sound as stupid as you look, everyone knows that retard hack fighter Cell is green not blue. And besides who'd ever want to dress up as the son of a no good, brain dead, butt ugly, gay little man like Cell." Videl fainted from fright, she just couldn't stand to watch this. The veins had lit up on Cell Jr. like a Christmas tree from hell. He unfolded his white claw to the girl's face, charging a huge yellow energy ball in his hand.  
  
Then as Cell Jr. stared into the frightened eyes of the dumbfounded girl, he uttered the last words she'd ever hear "Like father like son you little bitch." A massive explosion uproared from the colossal sized yellow shock blast, the cheer leader and the other remaining girls screamed as they were vaporized. The colossal force of the blast caused everyone to run around in frantic fear, the referee and the foot ball players ran frantically off the field screaming.  
  
Turning his gaze and claws to the front field as he raised up 2 fingers, Cell Jr. simply laughed a merciless laugh of ever cold blooded murderer to be heard. Unleashing the destructive force of his Zanzoken move once again, annihilating both teams and anyone else on the field in one big final blast. The crowds began to spill out and vainly try and escape from the stadium walls, Cell Jr. laughed and pointed to Nocturna as he spoke "Activate the spell."  
  
Raising her long smooth black dressed arms into the air, purple electrical energy surged from her green fingernails. Unleashing a thunder storm of purple magic energy, catching every single human and inch of the stadium in her spell's path. Slowly the people began to scream as they were flying. The spell was causing every single human in the stadium to lose gravity and fly. Fly high into the sky suspending them into the air with her magic in place.  
  
Then using an even higher magnified force of her dark magic, Nocturna laughed as she felt the stadium floor rumble and crack apart from the Earth. Soon laughter filled the dark lungs of the maniacal laughing Cell Jr. Watching in evil awe and wicked amazement, as every single announcer, fan, food vendor, man, woman, child and family were floating high above the sky. As well feeling the rocked foundation of Satan Stadium float like a flying castle.  
  
Levitated high into the air, higher then any sky scraper in any city. His wildest and darkest dreams of evil imagination, were coming miraculously to life. Cell Jr. couldn't stop the endless evil laughter from the sight of his evil plans, the stadium was flying high above Satan City with 4,000 people taken prisoner. A snap of her fingers and thousands of TVs, video cameras, and projection monitors filled the empty seats. Cell Jr. said "Now it's TV time."  
  
Suddenly in the hospital room a TV flashed on into a clear vision of Videl, Gohan and Mr. Satan along with everyone else in the room stared at it. Even the sleeping Z fighters awoke to the dark grim area that Videl was lying in, the beautiful girl was laying on the floor like dead looking but just unconscious. Gohan and Mr. Satan's gaze broke away from their earlier battle, staring shocked eyes at the next sight on the TV. "Cell Jr." they said.  
  
The laughing twisted faced monster cackled a big grin filled with staple twisted teeth and lips, as the stadium monitors broadcasted this world wide. Cell Jr. slowly spoke "Greeting you miserable scum sucking Earth vermin, no doubt by now your wondering why I look like I do and why I am here. Well I am also assuming you are all VERY well aware of who I resemble, welcome to the final days of your lives because The Cell games are back.  
  
Allow me to introduce myself I am the restored, resurrected, and REVENGE seeking being that was spawned from the greatest man in existence. My father the legendary perfect warrior Cell. I am the son of Cell, Cell Jr. For 7 years the world has lived a peaceful existence with the destruction of Cell, supposedly by the world martial arts champion HACK Mr. Satan. I have returned to continue the legacy my father left behind, and full fill my destiny.  
  
Which I will start by destroying your beloved Satan City and it's citizens, but no matter how many innocents I slaughter in the heat of my resurrection. I want you to know this can be ended quick and painlessly quick, by giving me the ones who destroyed my father. I am now at Satan Stadium which is now being levitated above the city, thanks to my lovely assistant Nocturna. I also possess Videl Satan, beloved daughter of the man who destroyed my life.  
  
I will kill her first and the 4,000 other people in this stadium, unless Mr. Satan and the Great Saiyaman are delivered to me in 7 hours. The longer you wait the bigger the body count will get, it is your choice "heroes." This will be the final Cell game match in honor of my father's memory. Where the world and every living creature on the planet will see my rise to glory. I shall avenge my father by destroying the Great Saiyaman and the Satan family for my father.  
  
This world will be destroyed just as my father intended to 7 years ago, as most of you should know today is the 7th year anniversary of my father's fall. What better place to celebrate it then in Satan City, and what better time then now to prove to the world how truly worthless your so called heroes are. I swear on my father's grave, by the end of this day. Satan City, Planet Earth, and the universe will know MY REVENGE" the transmission ended.  
  
  
  
to be continued... 


	10. The Family Feud

The Family Feud  
  
Immediately out of his bed, Gohan was suiting up into his legendary Great Saiyaman outfit. Ignoring the pleas and protests from his friends and family. Chi, chi weeped as she tugged to his forearms screaming "Gohan you can't go, you know as well as I do what he means to do to you son." Gohan frowned and turned his face to the frightened faces of his friends. Obvious concern mirrored from their eyes, but his determination remained strong.  
  
Piccolo growled and jerked Gohan's face to his, staring his white eyes furiously at the young Sayian. Yet Gohan remained just as rock like as Piccolo was, the Nameck stepped back and hissed angrily to the boy. Piccolo replied "Gohan this is stupid and you know it too, Cell Jr. is setting a trap. He's just like his father was, broadcasting a taunt around the world to get you and Mr. Satan to fall into it. Plus he's got that vampire girl with him."  
  
"ENOUGH look mom, Piccolo, everyone I thank you for your concern, but there's no other way around this. This has to be done, me and Cell Jr. are destined to fight because it's the only way to settle this feud and save Videl. She's in danger and involved because of the mistake I made at the Cell games, now I'm going to correct it and save her. And I swear by Kami, no matter what you do to try and stop me I am not leaving Videl" Gohan said.  
  
Sadly everyone looked down and nodded to Gohan, he clicked his white boots on the hospital floor as he moved towards the door. A bare hairy hand grabbed his shoulder, as he turned hate filled eyes to the sickening Mr. Satan. "Now hold it right there sparky this is my daughter were talking about, and that Cell wanna be specifically said he wanted me too" Mr. Satan said. A voiceless stare of hatred and loathing returned from Gohan, remaining quiet.  
  
Mr. Satan jerked his arm to his back and screamed loudly, "DAM PUNK she's all I got left so you better save her or I swear ACK" he gargled loudly. Suddenly his black tied boots were kicking on dead air, Gohan was lifting him off the ground with his feet kicking uselessly. Staring his flashing green eyes at the struggling world champion, Gohan bashed his fist into the wall. Leaving massive dent, Mr. Satan just gulped and stared terrified at the boy.  
  
Gohan spoke firmly and coldly to him "Listen to me and listen good, I've loved your daughter from the first moment I laid eyes on her at school. And her happiness is by far more important to me then my own soul, but that doesn't mean I have to like you. I sacrificed everything I had to beat Cell and my dad died fighting him, and you...YOU just took the credit for it. How could you do that to me? All my dad's death did was fill up your wallet.  
  
Your a creep, a coward, a fake, and a heartless, no good, low down, son of a bitch. Once this thing is over I never want to see your ugly face again, because if you do.....I'll kill you, I will literally end your miserable little life." With that said Gohan dropped down the lie spewing martial arts champion, and headed out the door. Leaving behind him a trail of endless dead silence, Mr. Satan remained just as quiet as he walked out the door with a sigh.  
  
The soaring sights of Gohan carrying Mr. Satan across the sky, soon lit up the faces of the frightened citizens of Satan City. Watching their 2 most beloved champions of justice, head towards the flying stadium of Cell Jr. Watching grimly as the clock ticked down further and further to it's deadline, it had already been 6 hours. And Cell Jr. was growing vengefully impatient, he stomped his stapled feet around the floor as he growled like a wild boar.  
  
Cell Jr. spoke furiously "What's taking them so long? They should have been here, I didn't go to all this trouble just to wait even longer for my revenge." Nocturna rolled her eyes and clicked her nails boredly as she spoke, "Chill boss they'll be here you just gotta wait." Cell Jr. screamed angrily at her "I'VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH," this only peeved both of them off more. Swishing her long sexy purple legs towards her boss, Nocturna grinned.  
  
Looking to her twisted blue boss with a sexy smile of seduction, making playful giggles and swipes with her pink tongue at Cell Jr's face. She whispered "Cool your heels tall, dark, and oh so blue gruesome, after all I'm just as bored as you I mean there's still that little problem of my payment." Immediately Cell Jr. shoved her away at sounds of her pitiful pay pleads, a look of anger and betraying disgust painted her deliciously evil young face.  
  
But suddenly their little quarrel had ended before it had time to begin, footsteps were heard slapping against the stone floor of the floating stadium. Immediately flashing their eyes towards the sounds, a wickedly evil smile formed on Cell Jr's face. "You've finally come home" Cell Jr. said, grinning ever so coldly to the frowning fury filled faces of Gohan and Mr. Satan. Their faces were broadcasted on the endless amounts of TV screens.  
  
Gohan's thoughts  
  
Now I see....my dream....it's all putting itself back together. Those flashing red lights on the mirrors, they weren't mirrors they were TV screens. Cell Jr. plans to broadcast my defeat and death all over the world, including...  
  
"AH Videl where is she tell me NOW" Gohan demanded, clenching a tightly crushing white gloved fist as he stared hateful eyes through his sunglasses. Cell Jr. simply laughed and grinned as he snapped his stapled finger claws, Nocturna moved to the dark locker room and dragged out Videl, she was bruised and still bloody around her arms and legs. Tied tightly in a char. Mr. Satan sobbed tears at sight of his daughter, weeping out "MY BABY."  
  
But Cell Jr. quickly blocked the girl's path with his massive blue forearms, a scornful face of vengeance painted the pale lips of the dark stapled clone. Mr. Satan quickly backed away blue in the face with utter and total horror, Cell has haunted his dreams and nightmares ever since the Cell games ended. "This is too much man" Mr. Satan stammered, babbling incoherently. Cell Jr. coldly sneered "So....finally I meet the 2 most loathsome creatures on Earth.  
  
The boy who destroyed my brothers, my father, and my life in one swift final blast. Not to mention the repulsive loathed liar that smeared his ass all over my father's good name, tainting his life with a world of lies to the public." Gohan frowned and stepped forward, the wind blowing his turban slowly. The TV monitors mirrored his lips as he spoke "First things first Cell Jr. where are the other citizens you abducted from the stadium?", Gohan said.  
  
Bursting into quiet sinister chuckling, Cell Jr. raised a stapled finger to the air and grinned at the looks of shock and dismay on the heroes faces. All 4,000 people from the stadium were suspended in a gravitational hold in mid air, held up in the sky like floating targets thanks to Nocturna and her dark magic. Cell Jr. smirked evilly as he flashed his pink eyes towards the silver screens, turning his words and attention to his world wide audiences in captivity.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 2002 Cell games, where I the mighty Cell Jr. have been blessed with the vile presence of your most beloved heroes. The Great Saiyaman and Mr. Satan, the worlds martial arts FRAUD. Now before we begin this game of death, destruction, and family vengeance, my caped colleague here wonders of the fates of the 4,000 citizens. You all should know that my father was never one to torture and torment others.  
  
He believed that showing off your powers at the cost of other beings lives was fool hardy, but then again another being inside of me thinks otherwise. I'm composed up of several creatures like my father was ladies and gentlemen, and one of them was named Freeza. Freeza has been long since dead but I believe that if he was here he'd do something...a bit like...THIS." Cell Jr. tilted his head upwards and opened his jaws up, Gohan screamed.  
  
"NO STOP YOU CAN'T" Gohan's scream went in vain, as Cell Jr. blasted off a colossal sized mouth blast from his jaws screaming "ERASER GUN." The violent Ginyu force blast sky rocketed into the heavens of the sky, thousands screamed the last scream they'd ever get a chance to shout. Horror filled gasps became mindless squeals of pain, suffering, and anguish. Watching in horror the world witnessed innocent lives, completely vaporized.  
  
Exploding in a massive blast of destructive energy and shattered sonic waves, the eraser gun attack had annihilated all 4,000 of the innocent citizens. Gohan was crying an ocean of tears from his black sun glasses, weeping the boundless depths to which his rage was mustering. Videl and Mr. Satan were simply sobbingly speechless, Cell Jr. grinned to the cameras "Not bad huh?". Gohan flared his energy aura screaming as he felt the wind rise beneath him.  
  
The roaring Super Sayian rage boiling his alien blood like a wild animal's, screaming an endless cry of fury filled rage at the heartless monster. Cell Jr. simply continued to taunt and torture the boy with his wounding words, "I know you feel it oh yes....FEEL THE PAIN. Feel the suffering that you caused to me, while I was clinging to life in twisted metallic piles of flesh. Trying to pull back what remained of the family you TOOK FROM ME.  
  
Remove that mask and show the world the face that ended my life, show them the face that was the cause of all those people you just murdered. So that I can finally have my revenge & end the misery you infected me with, forever." Gohan stared to him with those black shades still adorning his furious face, he spoke coldly and to Cell Jr. hearing the buzzing hum of the cameras. Gohan replied "You of all people have no room to talk freak face.  
  
Your not playing avenger here your playing the revenge game, the same game that consumed and destroyed Dr. Gero and your father. Ever since Cell died, my life and dreams have been nothing but nightmare after hellish nightmare. This will end with us right here and right now, not with the world or with anyone else. This is our family feud and our battle to finish Cell Jr, your father killed mine and I killed him. Now you want vengeance and so do I.  
  
No matter how much you make your self sound so much better then me, your not. Were both the same, we lost someone because of each other, we are the sons of the fathers that battled for a world neither one belonged to. Now it is the sons turn to finish what they started, 7 years is a long time and it has brought us here. Whether or not your beef is with Videl or Mr. Satan, no matter which way you slice it Cell Jr. the fact is that you.....want....ME."  
  
Slowly hovering towards the super hero teen, the twisted blue clone stared a look of respect and understanding to Gohan's words. Despite how much he hated this accursed Sayian, and all the pain he and his family put his through. Cell Jr. knew that Gohan was the one he wanted all along, he laughed as he spoke to him "Very well said I knew you'd figure me out sooner or later. It's just like you said, were not so different after all no matter what it ends to.  
  
I originally was going to end Videl's useless life and make you and Mr. Satan suffer, suffer the one pain that's more horrible then losing a father. It's having the father lose his child. But since we've all been "touched" by your speech, I say we cut the pleasantry speeches and settle this score once and for all." Suddenly a massive explosion roared as shattered glass rained to the floor, Nocturna gasped as she saw Cell Jr's TV sets, explode into piles of scrap.  
  
Mr. Satan stared baffled bulging eyelids as 2 boys with Super Sayian flares, were flying out of the wrecked TVs. Laughing and clapping their hands together. "Goten and Trunks" Videl said with a small smile on her face, the boys laughed and bumped butts together in a mid born air victory dance. Goten giggled "Sorry big brother we couldn't just let you expose yourself, uh...whatever that means." Trunks dusted his hands free from dust clouds.  
  
"Yup, yup ..ah that'll teach those Halloween freakshows not to mess with our dads" Trunks said, as the boys bared their big boy asses to Nocturna. Before blasting off into the now nightfallen sky, Nocturna growled angrily as she hissed her fangs. "I'll blast those brats into space dust" she hissed, Cell Jr. shouted to her "Don't bother." Nocturna stammered perplexed by his calmness "But boss they destroyed your cameras, they ruined your plans."  
  
Cell Jr. simply grinned watching Gohan grin right back, sporting the old Sayian smirk as he removed his sun glasses, turban, and cape to the ground. "This is between us now" both Gohan and Cell Jr. said staring in union. Despite his lost cameras, Cell Jr. seemed even more eager to battle now. They stared eyes down as they readied their fists to enter mortal combat, for this family feud is about to enter the fight that we've all been waiting to see.  
  
  
  
Reverse psychology failing miserably...  
  
It's so hard to be, left all alone...  
  
Telling you is the.....only chance for me,  
  
There's nothing left but to turn and face you...  
  
When I look into your eyes,  
  
there's nothing there to see...  
  
Nothing but my own mistakes,  
  
staring back at me...  
  
Asking WHY!!!  
  
THE SACRIFICE OF HIDING IN A LIEEEEEEEEE... THE SACRIFICE IS NEVER KNOWING....  
  
(Lyrics owned by Linkin Park's "Pushing me away" Remix song, not me)  
  
to be continued... 


	11. The Fight you'ev all been waiting for

The Fight you'ev all been waiting for  
  
Eye to eye, fist to fist, heart for heart. Gohan and Cell Jr. had interrupted their cold hard staring match since Goten and Trunks, destroyed the TV sets. Now the whole world once again was cut off from the battle that would decide the fate of Earth. Leaving only Videl, Mr. Satan, and Nocturna to watch, watch the spectacular battle that was already set in motion. This fight had been set in destiny's hands 7 years ago, and now it was time to finish it.  
  
In a blurry flash the 2 warriors leapt into battle, and the family feud began. Bright clashes and powerful bashes of fist against claws were heard, blurry images of Cell Jr. and Gohan striking each other blow for blow were seen. Their speed and strengths truly unmatched by any warrior on the planet, Gohan and Cell Jr. were dishing out super speed kicks and sonic punches. They apparently were keeping up with each other's battle paces perfectly.  
  
Each blow striking a dead even slam with the next, the warriors seemed so even and yet they weren't. After a blinding measly old 5 minutes of hard core bashing, smashing, and trashing each other. Cell Jr. and Gohan flashed into view, already sweat dripping off their foreheads as they stared at each other. Grinning their pride filled old grins, Cell Jr. laughed "For a slacker you fight well." Gohan replied "I was taught by the best" "So was I" Cell Jr. said.  
  
Leaping into full speed Gohan screamed and bashed a powerful white glove fist into Cell Jr's stapled face. Cell Jr. then laid a mighty slam kick to Gohan's ribs with his left leg, leaving him open for an arm swipe to the neck by Gohan. Another blow bashed across Gohan's face, from Cell Jr's stapled twisted backhand. Finally they both body slammed each other in mid air. Their blows, battle tactics, and impacts seemed more and more the same.  
  
Finally the combatants dropped to the ground and began their fist brawl again, Cell Jr. flexed out a single finger and said "Dance boy Freeza beams." A barrage of Freeza's old death striking lasers fired from his finger, Gohan gasped and hopped his boot feet into a dancing dodge. Feeling the burning energy flares from the ground rippling underneath him. "Dodge this then HA" Gohan screamed as he leaped into the air, and fired a straight ki blast.  
  
Cell Jr. growled and raised a blue claw to bash the beam away with a swift swipe, leaving him open for a powerful tackle into his blue stapled chest. "ARGH it'll take more then a Saiyan boy to take me down" Cell Jr. gurgled, Gohan grinned as he was jamming himself into a powerful tackle. Watching Cell Jr's feet grind against the stone floor as he replied proudly "I know." With a mighty scream and an even mightier golden flare, Gohan went SSJ2.  
  
The powerful surge of Super Saiyan energy and electricity pulsating into his body, Cell Jr. screamed as the force of the boost tackled him WAY back. He was flailing his wings into a furious barrage of flaps, trying to stop himself as Gohan continued to rigorously plow him towards the back wall. "Your not the only one with tricks" Cell Jr. shouted as he flared the Super Saiyan aura too. He swung his leg into a powerful kick, but Gohan leapt up & dodged it.  
  
Leaving Cell Jr. clean open for Gohan to land a striking blow to the head, with his own kick, a jump kick that is. Cell Jr. tossed his head back in pain, he then flared his bulging forearms tightly as veins surged over his flesh. The staples bulged higher and higher as swords were shredded from his blue skin. Just like the 2 henchmen from Garlic Jr's forces from so long ago, Cell Jr. laughed wielding twin razor swords. Slashing energy beams from them.  
  
Gohan squeaked and screamed out loudly, flipping himself into a barrage of flips and dodges. The razor blades sliced energy streams wildly at him, Gohan gulped and felt the blades cold steel edges. Doing black flip after back flip to dodge the swinging lethal blades of death. Furiously sick of these games Cell Jr. snarled and tossed them, hurling them at Gohan like twin spears. They struck his green suit and pinned his shoulders to the back wall.  
  
Laughing insanely at his good luck as he pummeled Gohan senselessly, Cell Jr. rammed a blinding barrage of blood splattering punches into the boy. Slamming heartless blow after slashing crush of his stapled knuckles into Gohan's face and body, the relentless rampage of Cell Jr. struck on and on. Pausing the beating momentarily to gloat and admire his devilish handiwork, Cell Jr. laughed and licked his twisted staple lips to the panting Gohan.  
  
Blood was smeared on his breathless cheeks and lips, Gohan wheezed softly in pain as Cell Jr. watched mockingly. "Didn't your father ever teach you to improvise?" he said coldly. Gohan then glared his green eyes and bashed his head forward, tearing his green suit from the swords and head butting Cell Jr. The blue clone screamed and moaned in pain as he held his bleeding head. Gohan winced as he wiped the blood from his head, from the staples as he replied "Yeah he did." Dropping his claws open Cell Jr. fired his eye lasers.  
  
But by the time the beams sizzled into the ruptured Earth, Gohan was already gone. A devastating crunch of an upper cut slammed into the monster's stapled jaw, Gohan had flashed right into his face to attack. Leaving the stunned Cell Jr. open for a well formed yellow twin energy blast, Cell Jr. roared in pain. Tumbling and rolling into the ground skidding into the stone gravel, rupturing the floor into shredded piles of rocks and rubble.  
  
With him down and on the roll Gohan roared into the sky, and screamed out a furious hurricane of rapid ki attacks. Cell Jr. gasped and blocked his forearms around his body, in a vain attempt to shield the explosive attacks. The rainfall of energy blasts exploded and sky rocketed with furious force, slamming down every bit of back breaking blast attacks Gohan could make. He stopped seeing the clouds of dust and swirling smoke churn about.  
  
Gohan dashed his black suited legs from the ground into the smoke, knowing well enough of how common enemies can sneak out in smoke. He gasped shocked green eyes at the smoke's emptiness, Cell Jr. had in fact vanished. "Well half of him anyway" Gohan uttered, staring at the lower half of Cell Jr's body. His legs were just laying there, sizzling out smoke from his staples. Before Gohan could raise a hand to destroy them, another pair grabbed him.  
  
"AHHH" screams of pain shouted from Gohan's ear shrieking lips, feeling the painful crushing force of Cell Jr's stapled forearms around his body. The squishing squirts of blood gushed from Gohan's punctured body, feeling the grinding staples in his flesh. Cell Jr. laughed as he saw the look of pain on Gohan's pale face, holding him tightly in the arm bind as he mocked. "Quite the clever little fake out don't you think? Your attack was very strong.  
  
And instead of regenerating my legs and torso back together again, I figured let you come to me and think I was blown in half. Leaving my upper torso to capture you and now" Gohan flinched and growled painfully at his words. Cell Jr. grinned coldly as he said "Time for a little fun." Indeed the floating legless upper torso of Cell Jr. was holding Gohan, slowly flying upward. The staples in his split body jammed deeply into Gohan's body, locking them in.  
  
Leaving them the perfect bound targets for Cell Jr's little "fun trick," flapping his stapled black wings like a cockroach. Gohan felt the Earth fly away from his feet, feeling Cell Jr. soar into the night sky with him in his forearm bind. Swinging him into the top of the black sky like a top, and turning Gohan upside down. Zooming at mach speeds straight into the stone floor, crashing an explosively destructive pile driver. Gohan sadly took the blow pretty hard.  
  
Laughing at the colossal dent smeared into the crushed and mangled rock floor, Cell Jr. slowly hovered his torso away from the fallen Gohan. Grinding his stapled teeth tightly as he regenerated back his legs and lower torso. A gush of purple blood splashed from his blue body, standing on his new legs. Grinning a wide grin of evil as he charged 2 fingers onto his blue forehead, aiming the charged finger at the defenselessly laying Gohan with a smirk.  
  
"One down and 2 to go" Cell Jr. said preparing to fire until Gohan's eyes jerked open, he screamed out "Mr. Satan is escaping." Baffled pink eyes immediately turned around to see if he was, Cell Jr. spotted Mr. Satan. "What the? He's not OOF" Cell Jr. grunted loudly in pain, feeling a powerful jump drop kick to his face and chest. While Cell Jr. looked over to check on Mr. Satan, Gohan flared his Saiyan energy to leap into an air born drop kick.  
  
Tumbling into the rocky ripping rocks of the stadium floor like a bowling ball, Cell Jr. snarled and fired off his charged special beam cannon. Gohan flipped back quickly off his boots in hopes to dodge the blast, but he couldn't. He screamed as the blast struck his right hand, using his arms and hand in a blocking effort against the beam. "Dam" Gohan said, wincing his hurtfilled eyes as he looked to his hand. The glove was torn and bleeding.  
  
Slowly the warriors stood up, licking their wounds but still kicking. As they returned once again to their panting gloat filled breaths, and ice cold stares. Cell Jr. panted "A sneaky trick Gohan....that's not like you," Gohan returned the sneer "No sneakier or dirtier then yourself." He smirked at that, since Gohan was still peeved over his false promise to spare the 4,000 citizens. "Maybe this will bring back a few memories then" Cell Jr. said with a smirk.  
  
Flaring his hands in odd motions and movements, he was using the fabled technique Future Trunks used to make Freeza jump into slashing distance. "BURN BLAST" he shouted and fired the explosive blast at Gohan, and just like before it caused the target to dodge and soar into the air. Flying away from the blast just like Freeza did. Cell Jr. laughed and flared a Kaioken attack aura, breaking off at supreme speeds to upper cut into Gohan's face.  
  
The perfectly timed blow knocked Gohan for a blindly painful loop, flipping him slowly backwards with face numbing pains. While stunned Gohan was suddenly blasted into the stadium seats, blasted with a Tri blast from Cell Jr. Watching the crumbling rocks, stones, and seats collapse onto Gohan, the devious Cell Jr. took to the ground once again. Aiming his pale white claws into the air, flaring sparkling thunder energy into forming a brand new attack.  
  
"Impact Force" he shouted, the thunder energy sizzled on the floor and ruptured the rocky ground like an Earthquake. The energy force lead into a straight line, rippling the floor like paper as the beams struck into a wall. Collapsing even further mountain top piles of crumbling rock shards, and rumbling rain falls of stone and debris on top of Gohan. But the pile was soon blasted off in a flare of golden light, Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 glow.  
  
Rocketing off from the rock pile into a screaming fist flaring battle cry, zooming towards Cell Jr. at unstoppable speeds. But once Gohan's fist struck into Cell Jr. at the breaking impact slam of the diving attack. Both vanished in a gust of swirling speed dust fumes from their super speeds, suddenly Gohan appeared first. He screamed in pain as his face was slammed into the rocky floor, his left ankle grappled by a pale white claw.  
  
Then Cell Jr. appeared with super long extended arms, like Piccolo's arms. During the brief flash of speed and attacking, Cell Jr. ensnared Gohan with his extending arms and slammed him into the rocky floor. But Cell Jr. never expected Gohan to leap off the floor into a flying dash at his blue chest. Smashing his feet right through the blue clone's stomach like it was clay, bashing right through him and freeing his feet. Then blasting his head off.  
  
The furious fast flying force of Gohan's assault didn't stop there though, after Cell Jr's face was split apart like a melon. Gohan flared the thunder Saiyan glow and tackled Cell Jr. with triple the bone crushing force. The splitting impact of Gohan's energy blast fried Cell Jr's ruptured body, with his stomach open and half his head gone. His body split right down the middle. Causing 2 Cell Jr's to fly back and crash into the far left wall.  
  
Disgusting sounds of flesh and metal ripping as Gohan watched the Cell Jr. twins, gush off their wounds and regenerate their limbs and lost parts. Both of the Cell Jr's nodded to each other and decided for a double energy attack. They pointed palm open clawed hands outward and charged up yellow bombs, increasing the size of bomb blast bigger and bigger each time. Once fully charged they shouted in union "Big bang attack FIRE" and fired them.  
  
Gohan didn't even flinch at the sight of the enrolling thunder balls of energy, he simply flared his Super Saiyan glow harder and screamed out his rage. Bashing both of his fists into the bang attacks like they were beach balls, the twin Cell Jr's gasped and leapt into the air as fast as their wings could move. Dodging the tremendous force of the massive explosions that erupted below them, just barely missing the attacks. The soaring Cell Jr's fused back into 1.  
  
Gohan screamed into the sky himself, blasting off into the night sky to meet and defeat his long hated enemy. "You waited all your life to finish this fight then expect one hell of a fight ARGH" Gohan screamed out with mad rage. Bashing his elbow painfully into the crushed dented flesh of Cell Jr's melted stapled body, the pain was clear on his bulging eyes and gargled screams. Raising a charged fist Gohan swung to strike the stapled face of Cell Jr.  
  
But the slick villain though in growing pains from that elbow drop, had enough of his slick steel like swiftness to dodge the super hero Saiyan. Cell Jr. growled coldly at Gohan "Let's kick things up a notch then," his claws flared a thunder like energy blade in his hand. Like a mini blade of energy surging electricity from his finger lip claws, he roared and slashed into battle. Gohan gasped and blocked his massive forearms forward, in desperation.  
  
Using his baffled wits and struggling senses to keep himself alive, fighting off the relentless hammering force of Cell Jr's incredible slashing ki attacks. "UGH" Gohan moaned out, the burning flesh sizzled on his right cheek. Feeling the warm trickle of blood down his cheek from the energy claws, Cell Jr. saw his mark made and laughed as he reared back to slice in another. But Gohan's flaring green eyes of hatred saw it coming, & jammed his hand out.  
  
Unfolding the concealed bleeding hand glove with a brilliant flash of blinding light, Cell Jr. watched in horror as it unfolded and unleashed it's innards. Screams of pain were gargled as purple blood gushed from the blue clone's lips, feeling powerful ki blasts rip and slaughter his stomach like fire crackers. Cell Jr. floated back holding his chest in writhing agony, waiting for his chest to regenerate his wounds. But Gohan obviously wasn't gonna wait that long.  
  
Spinning into a wild turbine like tornado spin he unleashed a furious battalion of spinning kicks, crashing his spinning feet into Cell Jr's face repetitively. Painful blow after painful blow caused spit and muffled moans of pain, feeling the unstoppable bone crushing kicks to Cell Jr's twisted stapled jaw. Gohan then paused the spinning barrage of kicks to let Cell Jr. moan and groan, then with a scream and a charging assault. Kneed him right in the face.  
  
"ARGH GOD" Cell Jr. screamed as he cradle his mangled face with his claws, wincing his beaten and bruised eyes in his hands. "Your going down" Gohan shouted as he raised his forearms to perform a hammer blow. But Cell Jr. conveniently hid his 2 claws onto his forehead, using the instant transmission. Gohan gasped as he hit dead air, amazed by his super speed. But even more amazed at the bone crushing tackle, slamming into his spine.  
  
Cell Jr. used the transmission to flash above Gohan, and soar down like a bird and crash into Gohan like a speeding rocket. He laughed as he drived his elbows deeper into Gohan's back as they zoomed down, Gohan only winced and writhed in pain. "If I go down so do you boy and there's not a thing you can do to stop me" Cell Jr. said, flapping his soaring wings faster and faster. As the ground came frightenly close to Gohan's sweating face, an idea came.  
  
Rearing back his gloved hands Gohan immediately flashed charged his ki into full gear, starting to chant his father's favorite attack "Ka...me...ha...me...HA." Screaming with all the fury and Saiyan might he could muster into the blast, using the tremendous force of the ki attack as a gravity pusher. Blasting himself like a rocket into the sky, with Cell Jr. confused. "What are you doing? Hey stop this now" Cell Jr. said shakily.  
  
As he turned his pink eyes behind him, the horror and true nature of Gohan's plans came screamingly fast into view. The KameHameHa blast was acting as a jet propulsion system to rocket both Gohan and Cell Jr. into the stadium lights. "NOOO" Cell Jr. tried in vain to scream before striking the lights, the massive size of the gargantuan stadium light panels exploded tremendously. A colossal explosion of shattering glass, and sizzling bursts of electricity.  
  
The massive surge of raging flames and sky rocketing bomb bursts, lit up the sky like fire works on the 4th of July. Lights flashed into the angry squinting eyes of the devious Nocturna, twisted her green lips into a pout of pondering. "YEAH BABY you show that Cell Jr. who's boss HA" Mr. Satan cheered, Nocturna growled and stomped her high heeled shoe into his foot. He squealed like a girl and hopped around, grumbling and groveling in pain.  
  
Videl only smirked winking her crystal blue eyes to the steaming Nocturna, the vampriess hissed "Something funny to you?". Videl smirked as she replied proudly "No one hurts my Gohan that easily, he's a true knight in shining armor. And you and Cell Jr. will both get what you deserve," Nocturna hissed her fangs Videl's comment. A violent explosion rocked the stadium, even though it was floating. It rumbled like the world was exploding.  
  
And who should appear from the rocking fumes of dust and vaporized concrete, but a panting, wheezing, dirtied up Gohan. His Great Sayiaman suit lined with tears and rips all over, he flew down to the ground for a breather. Only to cut it short as an angry blood boiling Cell Jr. appeared in the sky, growling and surging with violent energy sparks from his stapled body. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIEEEE?" Cell Jr. howled insanely at the sky.  
  
Rearing back his bulging blue forearms and energy charged white claws, he unleashed a suicidal barrage of multiple ki blasts at Gohan. Crashing down a destructive rainfall of massive explosions across the entire stadium floor, each single blast followed by 25 more. Yet Gohan's Super Saiyan's speed and incredible agility in flight and body movements, allowed him to dodge them all. Slipping, sliding through the blasts cracks like ants in concrete.  
  
Gohan zoomed to right and quickly dodged to the right, evading each of the showering blasts of destruction. Fed up with the boy's arrogant abilities and superior speed, Cell Jr. flew down from the melted stadium walls to the floor. Gaining a central position within the belly of the crumbling stadium, staring an energetic surge of power glowing brightly in his dead white eyes. Energy was brimming inside his sparking stapled body, as he shouted out to Gohan.  
  
"You can't run from your fears forever Gohan, destiny has brought us together whether you like it or not. On my father's grave I promise you, I will win this fight and KILL YOU ALL. NOW UNLEASH BLUE LIGHTING DESTROYER," suddenly a huge blast of wind and lighting roared out. Cell Jr. had conducted his body into a super power converter of negative energy, using the combined powers of every DNA strand in his stapled twisted form.  
  
Cell Jr. created a new attack by using the electrical currents of his staples, and focusing them into a wide range blast field of super charged electricity. Gohan's spinning stopped as he immediately flew into the sky to escape range, watching the shattering blue lighting bolts strike and shoot at him. Gohan watched in awe as the stadium floor was completely surrounded, trapped in a mad whirlwind of Cell Jr's hurricane wind and lighting powers.  
  
Gohan's Thoughts  
  
Oh man this is just what I needed. Cell Jr. converted his body into.....some kind of....super electro magnetic lighting rod. That new attack covered his whole body in raw surging electricity. There's no way I can touch him without getting zapped into that mega field. Energy attacks can reach him, and I got just the thing. He's not the only one with new techniques.  
  
Since something more was required to stop this mega weather assault, Gohan stretched out his arms to the side and began powering up his hands. His Super Saiyan eyes glared green brighter and brighter, as his power level charged stronger and stronger. This new attack of this was his only shot to stopping Cell Jr's move, long as that lighting force is up he can't touch him. The energy surging out grew bright blue, bulging with tremendous might.  
  
Then sticking his white gloved hands together forming like an open path with his hands. Stretching out all ten of his fingers the energy focused in the middle, Gohan screamed out "Chin Chou KAPOW." The energy attack unleashed a huge pair of blasting balls, at least 2 house's lengths each. The balls struck into the field and were zapped by the blue lighting, but the attack only split the chin chou pow into even more several bigger blasts.  
  
Cell Jr's thoughts  
  
NO! That accursed boy. That new attack of his is a splitting attack, every time I struck it the attack divides and just gets bigger and stronger. Like an amoebae. How in the hell did he create an attack like that? Goku never knew about it and neither did my father, it's coming this way...NOOOOO!  
  
He broke into a scream and shielded his body with howls of pain and worry. Cell Jr. closed his eyes as the chin chou pow made a gigantic KAPOW, right down into the center of the stadium field. Mushroom clouds as high as the Sears Tower rose into the flaming smoke filled awe, of the destructive blast. Violent blast energies simply shot out in mass dissipation of the super blast, Gohan panted with a smile. Watching the smoke fade with confidence.  
  
"I did it.....I can't believe it....I finally WHAT?" Gohan gasped out loudly, the dust cloud but instead of no Cell Jr. he found 5 of them. The blast had struck dead on, but before it hit Cell Jr. split himself into 4 different copies. Once destroyed he simply has his fellow copies, use their cells to regenerate him back. Making the number up to 5, the 5 Cell Jr's laughed together in dark union. Hovering of the destroyed and rubble filled floor of twisted metal.  
  
"Nice try Gohan but all in vain were afraid" they said together, laughing coldly as the real Cell Jr. blasted eye beams at Videl. She screamed as it sliced off some of her black hair, narrowly dodging it with a squeal. "VIDEL NO" Gohan screamed and foolishly charged downward to save her, completely forgetting about the lighting force still up. Throwing back his head into a shrilled scream of agony, Gohan felt his body totally trapped.  
  
The blinding blue force of the super electro energy was paralyzing him in pulverizing pain, crushing his muscles, bones, and veins into solid stillness. Cell Jr. laughed again as he taunted the trapped boy "You foolish brat, only an idiot gives his life for his love's. Your own heart has become your own undoing Gohan, and now I shall put you out of your and my miseries." The 5 Cell Jr's began to charge up their attacks, each one using a different move.  
  
Videl could only cry and vainly struggle in horror against her bonds, screaming as the tears scream down her young bruised cheeks. She shoved against Nocturna yelling "NO Gohan please let him go, NO GOHAN LET HIM GO YOU BASTARD." Nocturna slapped Videl across her face, toppling the young girl over in her chair. Gohan struggled his eyes widening in pain, hearing the chanting voices of the fully charged attacking 5 Cell Jr's.  
  
Cell Jr. 1 raised up his claws and fired "Makoho SHRAA," the fabled attack Piccolo tried against Imperfect Cell when he was after Android 17. Cell Jr. 2 jutted his claws out and launched "FINAL FLASH," the incredibly powerful final attack of Vegeta's arsenal. Cell Jr. 3 raised up his claw forming a grand sized energy ball, and hurled it into the air screaming "FIRE CRUSHER BALL." Finally Cell Jr. 4 used Krillin's "Destructo disc" and shot it off too.  
  
Leaving the one and true blue Cell Jr. left, to launch his attack to Gohan. "This is the end for you Gohan....chin chou KAPOW" Cell Jr. laughed, launching Gohan's brand new attack right back at him. The collision course of the blasts came screaming up to Gohan, totally defenseless to stop the blasts. A colossal nuclear blast literally set the sky above them on fire with energy, the combined force of the attacks created a Shockwave like no other.  
  
Videl's screams and crying tears of woe were drowned out by sonic waves, loud booming screeches of the explosion's force. Slowly the Hellfire light died out and the black grim looking smoke sizzled, like an A-bomb went off. A shape slowly dropped down to the ground not moving, breathing, or even twitching fell to the ground and dropped with a sickening loud thud. Sadly.....it was Gohan. The rocks of the crackling stadium collapsed down.  
  
Acting like a burial service for Gohan's body as it buried him in megaton piles of solid stone. Nocturna, Mr. Satan, Videl, and Cell Jr. watched in breathless silence. Watching with stone staring unblinking eyes of unbelievable shock, Cell Jr. slowly walked his weary wobbling blue legs to the rock pile. Seeing a single half shredded gloved hand stick up lifelessly from the rubble, a slight twitch bulged in his eye. Slowly tilting his head back.  
  
"AHHAHAHAHAH YESSSSSS HOOO YESSSSSSSS, I DID IT I HAVE WOOOOOOOOON. MAY THE WORLD KNOW I HAVE AVENGED MY FATHER HAHA, CELL JR. FOREVER REIGNS SUPREME" he cackled maniacally, shouting to the world the boy's defeat. Videl could only stare in voiceless sobs unable to even make solid words, just staring at Gohan's limp hand in the stone. She weeped "Why Gohan.....why?".  
  
to be continued..... 


	12. A Big Surprise

A Big Surprise  
  
  
  
Cold sinister laughed rained upon the dead silence of the empty stadium, as hearts laid broken and dreams were destroyed all with in the blink of an eye. Videl's weeping eyes of sorrow and depression simply poured waterfall, after ocean of heart broken tears. Seeing her love buried under tons of solid rock. The one boy who was stronger in heart and in soul more then she'd ever be, the one boy who'd given her the gift of love. "Is gone.....Gohan's...gone."  
  
Videl's words left a trail of dead tears stringing down her cheeks, a cackle and flash o razor claws soon changed her teary eyes upward. Cell Jr. was standing before her with that sickening smirk still on his stapled up face. Laughing harder and louder as the pains of Gohan's loss struck her heart, again and again and again. Cell Jr. eagerly belittled the broken girl "Hurts doesn't it? I bet you know how it feels now to have your life destroyed.  
  
To watch everything you ever wanted, everything you ever loved, just broken right before your very eyes. Finally I have avenged my father and his name, and with Gohan out of the way" he grinned widely as he slashed his claws. Slicing a painful gush of blood and shredded rope from Videl's stomach, she gasped for breath as she held her wounded chest. "It's just you and me" Cell Jr. replied coldly, watching Nocturna leap behind Videl & bite onto her neck.  
  
Razor fangs sinking into her soft neck flesh as she took a disgusting bite and taste, of her fresh young blood. Nocturna laughed her bloody fangs as Videl collapsed to the ground, with blood wounds on her neck and chest. Just like Gohan's dream predicted, she opened her mouth as the words slowly came out. "Why Gohan....why did you?" but suddenly her ears perked to a sound. Both Cell Jr. and Nocturna turned as a well, a loud sonic like booming noise.  
  
It was coming from the megaphones around the stadium, the ones used for announcements. Nocturna flashed her green hair around and gasped loudly, "OH SHIT where the hell is Mr. Satan?" Cell Jr. growled in rage. Videl's eyes suddenly turned upward and spotted her father with a gasp, he was gone. He had ran away from Nocturna while Gohan and Cell Jr. were fighting. And had secretly made his way into the broadcast booth, he was up to something.  
  
"DAMMIT stupid football playback tapes, national anthem" he growled, tossing cassette after cassette, CD after CD onto the floor. Searching frantically through every last piece of audio equipment in the big booth. He raised up records examining them "This one? Nope, how about this? not that one either......the sound of music? GRAH AH HA here it is" Mr. Satan said. He raised the CD into the air with a big grin on his face, he flashed a V sign.  
  
"OH YEAH! This ought to do the trick" he uttered to himself, placing the CD into the machine. He randomly flicked buttons, switches, and levers all over the mechanical board. This has to be done and done fast, his everyone's lives depended on it. Gulping a lump of fear down his throat he pressed the play button, cranking the volume to the max. Mr. Satan quietly sighed "That kid is right I can't make up for what I did to his dad.........but this is a start."  
  
The loud megaphones ringed to life across the stadium, the buzzing sound turned music. A familiar tune began to play as it echoed across the fields, growing louder and louder. Nocturna and Cell Jr. were left baffled by this, until suddenly the music reached Videl's ears. "I know this song" she said.  
  
"I could stay awake....just to hear you breathing...."  
  
Cell Jr. stammered in confusion "What is that racket?".  
  
"Watch you smile while you are sleeping....while your far away dreaming..."  
  
Nocturna turned her shocked purple eyes all around, hearing the music get louder and louder. Her bat ears twitched to the trembling megaphones, she gasped loudly "It's coming from the stadium sound system."  
  
"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender....."  
  
The rubble of rocks that had buried Gohan began to shake. A gloved hand began to twitch and move within the crumbling rocks, Videl's eyes widened.  
  
"I could stay lost in this moment forever....."  
  
The louder and longer the music got, the stronger Gohan started to move. Videl's tears of pain melted into tears of joy, a smile spreading on her lips as she softly spoke. "The music.....he can hear the music, he can remember the love that it held for us. It's making him strong oh Gohan don't stop now" she said with a growing longing of hope, Mr. Satan sweated as he worked faster. Pushing his fingers on all the buttons, higher, & higher, all the way to the top.  
  
"BOSS IT'S MR. SATAN" Nocturna screamed at sight of the cowardly man, her vampire eyes and fangs pulled back in a hateful gasp at his sight. Realizing far too late that he was the one who started the music. But she soon saw Cell Jr. wasn't even listening to her, his terrified eyes were elsewhere. She looked and turned bluer then he was, eyes bulging with shock. Watching the rocks bust out and break apart, a golden light shined through the cracks.  
  
Loud growls and unearthly sounds were boiling from Gohan's rage, suddenly Cell Jr's face went paler then a corpse. Realizing that the song was like adding fuel to the fire, Super Sayian fire. Of course Freeza's memory cells give him the memory of when Goku went Super Sayian. "STOP HIM NOW" he screamed as he leapt towards the rubble, Nocturna close behind him. But the rocks exploded in a blinding gold light, it was too late.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO" Cell Jr. bellowed.  
  
"Every moment spent with you is a moment I TREASSSSSURE"  
  
In a mass explosion of flaming rocks, and golden blinding lights of energy. Cell Jr. and Nocturna stopped dead in their tracks at awe of the sight, a form began to take shape inside the brilliant power surge of golden lights. Flashing across the stadium, like the sun's rays rising their warmth across the globe. A green suit appeared in the blinding light, generated by of course a Super Sayian. But it was a much stronger Super Sayian glow, a highly evolved one.  
  
Long sparkling gold hair in spiked, thick cluster filled edges, trailed down the Great Saiyaman suit. Electricity surging across the expanded muscles of Gohan's recharged body, the gold hair was so long and jagged in appearance. Slowly the glow seemed to lower it's awesome force, Cell Jr. could feel the trembling magnitude of Gohan's new power. He stuttered, unable to comprehend the amazing being Gohan had transformed into.  
  
Nocturna stared baffled at him blinking her long lashes in confusion, "What the hell happened to him?". Videl and the dumbfounded Mr. wondered the same thing, Videl gasped softly to herself "He's like a golden angel." Cell Jr. slowly shook his head, feeling the cold sweat trickle down his staples. Babbling to himself "It's impossible, how could he have reached this level?".  
  
"I don't want to close my eyes I don't wanna fall asleep...cause I miss you baby. And I don't want to miss a thing"  
  
  
  
Cell Jr. continued, "He's a..... he's a"  
  
"Cause even when I dream of you....the sweetest dream will never do. I still miss you baby, and I don't want to miss thing"  
  
"I'm a Super Sayian 3" Gohan said boldly, like the booming voice of a thunderous god waiting to unleash his destructive forces of nature onto Earth. The spine shocking gold hair literally brimmed with massively incredible powers, energy surging in and out of Gohan like a living body of lighting. Eyes of shock and fear never cease to grip the hearts of Cell Jr. and Nocturna. Videl and Mr. Satan as well left breathless at their new champion.  
  
"HA HA I don't believe it King Kai he did it, WAHOO" cheered Goku, hopping up and down like a child on a sugar rush. Screaming for joy from the viewing globe up in heaven, the blue martial arts master King Kai grumbled. "You know Goku I really don't think King Ema or the Grand Kai, would appreciate your little stunt there Goku" King Kai gruffed to the cheery Goku. The Sayian shrugged his arms as he talked with his old teacher.  
  
"Awe come on King Kai Gohan has been out of training for so long, he needed a boost. If I didn't help him with that energy shortage the Earth would be doomed" King Kai rolled his eyes at Goku, "Gohan isn't the only fighter on Earth you know Goku." Goku replied "True but Gohan has the best chance to beat Cell Jr. I mean think about it, Vegeta's pride always messes things up. Piccolo is no where near as powerful as Gohan will become.  
  
Besides Cell's genes obviously came through in helping his kids survival, why can't I do the same?" King Kai sighed and regretfully nodded to Goku. The blue bug man turned his attention back to the globe as he spoke, "I guess your right just hope Gohan's body can take the Super Sayian 3 pressure like you." Footsteps clicked on the crumbling battlefield of ruptured rocks, Gohan's approach came like a hurricane to Cell Jr. and Nocturna.  
  
The fear bubbled fiercely in their eyes at the terror, crushing their black hearts. Hearing the thundering steps from Gohan's white boots, and since terrifying Sayian smirk that his father mocked so many enemies with. Videl smirked and shouted to the quivering villains "That's my Gohan go get those assholes," Nocturna growled to the girl "Shut up." Cell Jr. approached the heartless gaze of Gohan's Super Sayian 3 piercing green eyes.  
  
Cell Jr's thoughts  
  
This is impossible. There's no way in hell that boy could have gained the 3rd level when even his father couldn't, it's just absurd. I don't care if he has 50 feet long hair and horns coming out of his head, NO ONE will stop my revenge....  
  
"DIEEEE DAMN YOU" Cell Jr. screamed as he launched a colossal blue green blast from his left claw, the beam struck Gohan dead on. The explosion's Shockwave force blew massive winds of dust into his pink eyes, facing the fury he continued the attack. Screaming as his claws moved at mach speeds, launching countless barrage of ki attacks in maddening attack. The fury of all those years living as piles of stapled puke, without his father.  
  
Pumping his Sayian blood to his maximum heart burning desires for revenge, death, vengeance, and everything else he scorned upon Gohan's existence. Nocturna and Videl stared at dust cloud and swarming explosive rainfalls, Cell Jr. was panting out planet sized gasps of lost breath. The energy he unleashed onto Gohan was years of pumped up rage, in one swift and final attack force. But as the dust dissolved into the sky, a gold glow burned on.  
  
Cell Jr. went into a stuttering frantic of babbling words and boiling sweat, he backed away in horror to see Gohan totally unharmed and still grinning. All the blasts did was destroy the ground around Gohan, he was floating now. The Super Sayian 3 Gohan continued to stomp forward towards the impending doom written on Cell Jr's petrified face. He shook his blue head and screamed like a wild beast as he jumped into battle, his staples bulging.  
  
Cell Jr. unleashed a thousand barrage of slashes and slices from his stapled limbs, slashing out his body into full gear even using his Kaioken powers. But Gohan's new powers were literally unfathomable, his speed, grace, power, and performance were perfect in every spectacular fashion. Every fist of claws and energized staple slash thrown at him, hit nothing but air. The furious rage boiling his black heart was easily shown in his bleeding face.  
  
Pissed beyond all hell Cell Jr. cursed Gohan with every missed swipe and slash of his claws, "STAND STILL GOD DAMN YOU" he shouted coldly. Rearing back his shocking claws Cell Jr. plunged them at Gohan's chest, his arm jerked up and grabbed the hand before he even came closer. Super Sayian 3 speed makes the attack, look like it was in slow motion. Gohan has reached a higher level beyond anything Cell Jr. can comprehend or stop.  
  
"You want to know pain? Let me show you true pain" Gohan stated coldly, he crushed his hands over Cell Jr's throwing his head back in whaling pain. Screaming his heart out at the crushing grip, feeling his stapled bend and shatter into bursts of purple blood. Gohan then flared his energy aura again, a bulging pressure of bubbling flesh appeared on Cell Jr's attacking forearm. Screams further escaped his lips, the pain was indescribably unbearable.  
  
He felt the heat boiling his android blood and melt the metallic staples, Cell Jr. shouted horror filled screams as his arm bulged bigger and bigger. Until it snapped with sickening POP! "GAHHH" he moaned as he stumbled back from Gohan, holding his now bleeding mangled stump of his melted arm. Growling inhuman snarls and grinding his teeth fiercely in blinding fury, Cell Jr. boiled his pink eyes to green as he flashed his own Super Sayian glow.  
  
"Level 2 may be lower then to level 3 but trust me I WILL BRING YOU DOWN" Cell Jr. shouted as his arm regenerated in a gush of more blood. Leaping from his feet with a burning Super Sayian fury charge on his body, he continued to furious brawl of flying claws and feet at Gohan's dodges. Nocturna flared her own aura of energy and hissed razor fangs in anger, flapping her wings and launching her feet she joined her boss into battle.  
  
Gohan ceased his grin and painted a cold hearted frown to the villains. The electrifying energy from Cell Jr's SSJ2 glow and Nocturna's nega energy, struck the boy wonder cold with rage. Flaring his forearms and legs into mindless combat of immense power, striking back their blows move for move. Even together neither Cell Jr. nor Nocturna could land a single solid strike, their combined maximum powers were still nothing to Gohan's might.  
  
Growling his teeth and flexing his muscles Gohan reared back his forearms and, bashed a powerful hammer punch into Cell Jr's body. Once her boss fell Nocturna was trashed with a similar fate. As her beautiful face was smashed compacted deeply by Gohan's drop kick, she squealed a muffled cry of pain. Charging up a powerful beam blast Gohan fired it at Nocturna, still falling from his first hit she was struck hard & fast. Sending her upwards.  
  
Crashing the battered bat witch into the stands with a tremendous blast force, Cell Jr. leaped to his feet and fired a special beam cannon at Gohan's back. The beam sliced through a dead after image of Gohan, his supped up speed surging him to smash a flip kick into Cell Jr's face. The toppled villain gargled in pain as he wobbled backwards, holding his endlessly hurting face. But the punishment didn't stop there. Gohan charged like a SSJ 3 rocket.  
  
Bashing that spiky filled head of electrifying hair into a blow at Cell Jr's stomach, Gohan then flipped topside and started pummeling him. Bashing expanded muscle after expanded muscle into the blue clone's busted face. The SSJ 3 flashed of yellow painfully brightened stronger and stronger, with each bone shattering blow Cell Jr's body took. Gohan then turned to kicks as he floated in mid air, and simply rain danced lighting kick jabs into Cell Jr.  
  
Finishing the power play of pain with a down aimed twin handed ki blast, uproaring a volcano force of exploding energy right below his feet. Cell Jr. cursed in pain as the explosion shattered his legs into splats of blue flesh, toppling him into the ground with a crash of falling stone. Suddenly as Gohan's white boots struck the floor, his green eyes turned to behind him. "GOHAN look out" Videl shouted, it was Nocturna shooting an attack out.  
  
"Stop this golden boy" she cackled as he blasted a powerful stream of purple electric energy, it was the paralyzer stream that she had used earlier on. Gohan simply raised his hand up and unfolded all 5 of his fingers, the energy stream slammed right into his palm. The electrifying energy surging in his hand stopped the paralyzer beam right in it's tracks, like an invisible wall. Nocturna bulged her eyes out in horror, her green lips and fangs open in awe.  
  
"I think this is yours" Gohan replied as he flared his golden glow brighter, blasting the paralyzer stream right back to it's source. Nocturna screamed and froze her body right into place, screaming as the electric energy stopped her cold. Paralyzed in screaming pain by her own attack. Cell Jr. gushed out his regenerated new legs to prop him up, aiming out his energized claw hands. Cell Jr. said insanely "Masenko HA," he blasted Gohan's own attack.  
  
A flash of gold shocking hair and the green Saiyaman suit vanished from sight, Nocturna gasped widely as Cell Jr's attack was heading right for her. "BOOSSSSS NOOOAHHH" she screamed as the blast slammed into her, sky rocketing her into the sky from the explosive might of the attack. Cell Jr. cursed loudly "BASTARD show yourself this isn't over yet coward," suddenly he heard a flash behind him. He turned facing a very angry Gohan.  
  
Gohan stated boldly "Oh yes it is" before Cell Jr. could even react, Gohan bashed a tremendously painful punch to Cell Jr's blue busted stomach. Hurling the blue clone beast into the sky like a firework just waiting to pop, Gohan then reared his hands back and charged up all of his energy. Focusing it rapidly into a bigger growing blast, expanding larger and larger in seconds. Flaring his Sayian aura Gohan screamed "Ka.....me....ha.....me HAAAAAA."  
  
Flipping topside immediately at the sound of those words from Gohan, Cell Jr. flared his SSJ2 aura & surged electricity into his bulging stapled muscles. He jammed a powerful surging claw of energy in the path of Gohan's Godzilla sized blast, using all of his might he shoved back against the blast's force. Holding the beam with only a mere few inches away from his sizzling body, Cell Jr. didn't have the strength to fire back but he could hold it back.  
  
Veins pulsated against both the struggling warriors foreheads, sweat trickling down their glaring green eyes of hatred for one another. Videl was already freed from her ropes and hiding behind the shattered remains of the stage. Mr. Satan raised his arms to shield the blinding lights of the quarreling beams, watching as best he could without going blind from Gohan's mega blaster. Cell Jr. screamed "This beam isn't going hold me down forever."  
  
Suddenly a barrage of black bats appeared behind Cell Jr, he gasped and turned around in utter horror to see a very pissed Nocturna behind him. Her own purple eyes were sparkling with revenge on her devilish little mind. Nocturna grinned her fangs sexily to her boss as she teased "Awe what's the matter blue boy stuck? Here let me give you a HAND" she blasted Cell Jr. A purple lighting beam struck his back but surprisingly no pain came from it.  
  
Cell Jr. stared blankly at the ray's effects until suddenly his body bulged, he gasped at his staples and noticed they were melting and cracking apart. Energy lights burst from ripped holes in his cracking flesh like puzzle parts, he screamed to her "What the hell did you do to me?". Nocturna winked evilly to him as she said "No payment no spell to hold your body together. Sorry boss, but that's the way the cookie crumbles.............just like you."  
  
"NOOOO" Cell Jr. Screamed the last scream he'd ever scream, his body burst into splattered messes of boiling purple blood and richoeting blue flesh. His body was falling apart on the scene, and with no power to hold Gohan back. Cell Jr. just watched as his pink eyes turned white as his body was engulfed in the massive blast, a colossal explosion roaring of fireworks in the sky. Gohan smiled and screamed for joy with Videl doing the same happily.  
  
Nocturna was gone from sight and all that remained of Cell Jr, was nothing more but a pair of high explosive fireworks and energetic sky flares. Gohan's beam had finally destroyed the twisted son of Cell, once and for all. "HA HA Gohan you did it" Videl said with tears pouring from her eyes of love, she hugged his body and giggled like a school girl at the feel of his body heat. So warm, so loving, "So lovely" Gohan said as he gently touched her cheek.  
  
She blushed a rosy color as she kissed his lips in a sweet embrace of love, the soft smacks of their lips surged the sweetest of tastes in their young hearts. Gohan then collapsed into her arms and panted for loss breathe. Videl gasped as she continued to hold his back up, watching the Super Sayian 3 glare die. "Gohan are you all right?" Videl asked worried, Gohan laughed weakly. "It's okay, but being Super Sayian 3 takes a lot out of you" he said.  
  
But before their eyes of love could meet again, they were turned a huge explosion from the broadcast booth. "DADDY" Videl screamed with tears of pain this time, streaming down her bruised dirty cheeks. Mr. Satan fell from the suddenly exploded and destroyed sound booth, with a grunt of pain. Smacking into the ground with a bone crushing thud, he was sizzling smoke. Videl ran to her dad cradling arms around his head, weeping for him.  
  
Before Gohan could run over to his love, he screamed out as he felt flesh shatter apart from his leg. "Ha, thought it was over didn't you?" a voice mocked, Gohan gasped as he turned around staring shocked eyes behind. "Nocturna" both Videl and Gohan weakly squeaked out, she was standing there with a charged purple energy like spear in her claws. The wicked temptress was the one who blasted both Gohan's leg, and Mr. Satan.  
  
Videl cried more tears as she vainly tried to get her father to speak, he was still alive but barely even breathing. "Come on dad please wake up" she sobbed. Gohan vainly tried to stand on his spear sliced left leg, collapsed trying though. Even his SSJ3 glow couldn't return, his body was maxed out. Nocturna cackled as her black heels clicked across the rocky field, swishing her sexy legs forward. Licking her green lips as she said "It's time to party."  
  
  
  
to be continued.... 


	13. Everything Ends

Everything Ends  
  
Gohan flinched as he staggered about painfully on his wounded leg, feeling the warm trickling of his blood run down to his feet. Videl clinging tightly to his arm in proud but heart clenching fear, her blue eyes shuttering in terror. All with in a few minutes Videl had watched her love die, transform into a Super Sayian 3, destroy Cell Jr, Nocturna betraying her master, and now she's after them. "What is it you want?" Videl said softy as she trembled.  
  
Nocturna threw back her head and laughed, flaunting her beautiful youth from her long green hair. As if teasing Videl with the smooth beauty of her skin, fangs cursed into a sick little grin as she clicked her back heels closer to them. "Why your blood of course sweetie kitten ha, ha your little high school buddies were a nice snack, but you and Mr. boy toy are the main course" Nocturna said. Licking her lips in a disgustingly hungry manner smirking.  
  
Try as he might Gohan was too depleted of energy to become Super Sayian 3, or any Super Sayian level for that matter. The battle with Cell Jr. had exhausted him to almost blacking out, plus his leg was badly injured. Gohan grunted to Nocturna "Before you kill us.....or at least try to, I want to know something." Biting his lip down furiously Gohan sweated like nuts, hoping that maybe this would buy him some time. Maybe distract her for a bit.  
  
Nocturna smiled wickedly to Gohan and laughed "Well, well since I'm going to rip your throats out like hamburger meat I guess not. So go ahead oh boy of wonder" Videl gulped and whispered to Gohan, "What are you doing? She's gonna kill us Gohan let me try and fight her, I can do it this time." Gohan simply shook his head no, not to be rude or to be cold to her again. "I have a plan trust me" he whispered to Videl, then turned back to Nocturna.  
  
"I don't want to kill you I have nothing against you even after what you did to my friends and Videl too, but there's something that still bugs me. Why did you help Cell Jr? What could possibly be so worth wild to gain by killing your own boss?" Nocturna simply laughed again. She stroked her green nails through her silky hair one final time, before flicking them into razor claws. Videl's eyes twitched a bit, a shadow seemed to be moving in the far back.  
  
Nocturna replied "That big blue pile of crap promised me all the necks that I could sink my teeth into, since business was slim to none for me I accepted. Cell Jr. agreed to let me have every human in Satan City, well the ones he didn't plan on wiping out. But I needed his firepower to deal with you guys. Your friends and family's powers far exceed mine, like they say when your trying to kill a god let someone else do the dirty work. Or Sayian in this case.  
  
I was just itching to wait for the right opportunity to blast that blue insect off the face of the Earth. Now with him gone and you against the ropes, this world is mine for the sucking. Without their champions this city and your friends will fall like dominoes, to ME the new ruler of Earth, Queen Nocturna." As the dark temptress literally bathed in her own glory, repeating her high pitched demonic laughter. A shadow began to grow behind her.  
  
Blood red boiling eyes flashed their bright orbs of death onto her sight, the shadow seemed twice her size. Gohan gasped as he and Videl watched in complete shock, as a tube like shape hovered above Nocturna's head. "Huh hey, what are you guys staring at?" Nocturna asked in puzzlement, she turned around on her sexy legs and gasped loudly. Her eyes bulging for the last time. "Payback time BITCH" a voice boomed loudly, it engulfed Nocturna.  
  
Muffled cries of help squealed from Nocturna, her cries of help blanked out by a suffocating sucking noise. Gohan ran to get a better view and screamed a phenomenal sized scream, "IT CAN'T BE" Videl looked into the shadows. A dark blue figure was standing there, lined with purple bleeding staples. Watching as Nocturna's arms and waist struggled helplessly, wiggling from a worm hole like tail. Gohan gasped "Cell Jr. is absorbing Nocturna....oh god."  
  
Still as stone the young lovers could only watch and stare in disbelief, seeing the black wings get slurped into the suckling tail of Cell Jr. Those sexy purple legs that she had taunted so many souls with, struggled for an impossible freedom. Kicking her futile efforts in screams of help dying quickly in vain. Like a fabled dragon gobbling up a helpless young maiden as a sacrifice to satisfy his dark hunger, Nocturna's legs and feet were slurped into the tail.  
  
A big GULP was heard as the bulge traveled through out the blue tail, twisting and writhing as she was wetly digested into the blue beasts' belly. In mere seconds of absorbing her Cell Jr. screamed a mighty roar, his body was engulfed in purple light beams of energy. Electrical energy pulsated inside and out his body like wildfire, blasting force a colossal amount of light. The blinding hues of the energy, shined brightly through the stadium.  
  
Once devoid of that powerful surge of purple energy, Gohan and Videl dared to look at the devil. The same wicked being who was believed to be dead, just appeared out of the blue and swallowed up Nocturna like a wet noodle. Cell Jr. was standing there empowered with a golden Super Sayian aura, charged with purple electricity from Nocturna's energies. Worst of all over his entire blue body, not a single staple was in sight. Completely disappeared.  
  
Arms, legs, head, chest, wings, hands, even his face, was entirely restored to it's normal integrity. Cell Jr. stood as a perfect duplicate of his fallen father Cell, looking exactly like him in every perfect physical manner. Except he was blue of course. "No way, absolutely no dam way YOUR DEAD" Gohan screamed nervously, pointing a wavering gloved finger at the blue monster. Cell Jr. grinned a perfect smile of staple free smirks "Gohan you little fool.  
  
I would thought you of all people would have learned your lesson, if you couldn't kill 7 of me what makes you think you can kill 1 big one? Piccolo's regeneration cells are simply wonderful, they repair me from the tiniest cells. Just like my father did when Goku tried to stop him from self destructing, we all know how well that worked out" he laughed a sinister mocking chuckle. Videl bit her lip furiously and blurted out, "But he freaking vaporized you."  
  
"So true my dear and yet so blind, you see my father could repair himself from even a minor thing like a brain cell. I on the other hand was not in such shape to do so, the staples in my body prevented such a mass regenerative move. My body could only regenerate from a solid chunk of flesh, like a finger or a body piece." Gohan shook his head at Cell Jr's words, not believing it. "I blasted every single inch of your blue hide" Gohan whispered.  
  
Cell Jr. just laughed again at the boy's words, raising a waving finger like a parent teaching a child a lesson. Continuing his cold taunts and teasing "Exactly you are correct Gohan, but the fact is I was 2 steps ahead of you. I knew despite your lack of training over 7 years, you had great powers. Great enough even to destroy me if pushed far enough, so I made a back up. Right before you got here, I tor off a piece of chest and buried it in the ground.  
  
I buried it so deep I made sure that no one could find it or even see it, not even Nocturna. After you killed me I simply regenerated myself through that single chunk, and absorbed Nocturna. With her powers I was able to use her nega-energy to repair my cell damage, I was whole once again. Like gluing a penny to the wall, my body now has the energy to hold me together once more. And since her powers are mine, I can still keep the stadium afloat."  
  
Gohan shoved Videl away and with all his screaming might flared his Super Sayian 3 aura, pushing his battered body to it's limits. Screaming out the searing pains in his body, muscles aching, blood boiling, wounds stinging, but he didn't care, he just couldn't give up, not now, not ever. "You want a piece of me Cell Jr. then come and get it. I don't care if I kill you a million times, one way another YOUR GOING DOWN" Gohan shouted.  
  
Leaping from his feet into the air as he charged a SSJ3 charged fist, flying like a super bullet towards the completed Cell Jr. But gargled cries of pain ceased Gohan in mid air, his chest bulging as spit dribbled from his lips. Collapsing to his knees as the golden glow flashed in and out of existence, Gohan's body was having trouble holding the super form any longer. Energy sparked along her his back as he moaned in pains, it was literally killing him.  
  
Cell Jr. simply grinned and stepped up to the struggling boy, rearing back his blue leg he crashed it hard into Gohan. Bashing a colossal blow of searing pains into his face and gagging throat, hurling him high into the night sky. Dead silence ringed the nightly breezes as Gohan dropped like a dead weight, crashing into the rumbling ground and stone walls skidding to a painful halt. His golden color was drained from his body, as was the color on his face.  
  
Videl could only stare at her love laying unconscious on the shattered floor, blood and bruises painted all over his body. Blue eyes rain endless tears, gently slapping those once warm cheeks. Life seemed so cold to her now, so empty and dead without Gohan. And despite how much death and destruction awaited her, her father, and the world. Only one sentence was running through her mind, one stream of words kept striking at her heart.  
  
"When you look at him, what do you see?" Videl said herself, shivering as she held her arms around her young love. Closing her eyes as tears strolled down her cheeks, she kissed a final kiss of love and warmth to his heart. Whispering her answer to his lips, those lips of love she dreamed of. The taste she bathed in, the sensations she lived in, the love that she became apart of. "I see innocence, sweet innocence, a loving angel with so much heart.  
  
I see a life that has suffered, has cried, has wept, has even died. And it has no reason to die so maybe, just maybe this can help it's pain. I love you forever Gohan" Videl whispered to him, as if her final words to her true love. Standing up on her boots firmly, though feeling fear shake her body wildly. Standing before the storming Cell Jr. with arms spread to block his path, though knowing she would never be able to stop him. Or maybe she could.  
  
"I'll make you a deal" Videl said boldly, well aware of the tears streaming from her eyes. Cell Jr. smirked and chuckled a tiny laugh at her statement, but once pink eyed glance to her petrified eyes. He could tell she was serious. Cell Jr. replied "And just what might this deal be?" Videl gulped down hard, trying to shake off her trembling vibes of fear. She bravely explained her deal "Take me, I'm all yours no struggle no resistance, I swear.  
  
All I ask is in return you leave both my father and Gohan alone, you've already made your point for your father. Killing me will cause more pain, this will hurt both of them far more worse then death. Please I beg of you take me and leave them alone" Videl closed her eyes tightly, standing there waiting. Cell Jr. raised a perked blue eyebrow at her offer, scratching his gold chin with a scratching claw finger. He approached her face as he answered her.  
  
"I must say this is quite a brave and noble stand for you Ms. Satan" he then clenched his claws around her black hair, and violently jerked her off her feet. Glaring hate filled pink eyes to her as he spoke "But I make the rules and you just lost," suddenly a powerful flaming blue aura of energy erupted into Videl. She screamed throwing her head back at the burning sensations, tearing at her body from the excruciating attack. Kicking her limbs in vain.  
  
Cell Jr. then blasted a powerful shock blast into her shredded body, blasting her off like a rocket crashing right into the far back wall. Cracks fester and break apart like a cookie, collapsing it's rocky weight into a stone burial for Videl. Gohan's weak eyes managed to pry open just in time to see the last stone nail, hammered into Videl's coffin of stone and concrete. Before Gohan could even act out his hatred, a crushing foot slammed into his chest.  
  
Pressing a hard thick megaton crushing stomp onto his ribs and chest, screams of pain roared from Gohan's lips at the grinning face of Cell Jr. "You heartless bastard...what di you ACK do to her?" Gohan gargled out, trying to pull the foot off with no obvious luck, staring at the face of pure evil. Cell Jr. flared a sparking energy ball in his claws as he aimed to Gohan's face, grinning a hateful smirk. "You'll be with her soon enough" Cell Jr. said.  
  
Just as Gohan's eyes shut tightly waiting for the impending doom to come and end his life, he heard a loud grunt of pain and felt his chest moving. Once his eyes were opened he gasped to see Cell Jr. on the ground, it looked like someone kicked him so hard he skidded through solid stone. "Miss us yet?" Gohan jerked his face to that familiar voice, he gasped loudly "TRUNKS." The smirking Sayian boy nodded as he rubbed his nose lightly.  
  
It was indeed Trunks transformed into a Super Sayian, with a Super Sayian Goten right beside him. Goten giggled "We thought you might need some help, we know you wanted to fight Cell Jr. alone but I was too scared to wait." Trunks nodded "Yeah besides old blue boy got the message loud and clear," Cell Jr. roared back to his feet and flared his angry Super Sayian aura. Glaring his boiling green eyes, electric energy surged along his buffed body.  
  
"I'm gonna rip you little imps apart" Cell Jr. growled as he zoomed off the ground and charged the Sayian boys, they panicked and flew into the sky. Beginning to rapidly fire ki blast barrage after ki blast barrage at Cell Jr, but the angry blue juggernaut just plowed through the blasts like they were nothing. Cell Jr. leaped up to their widening eyes and bashed his knee into Trunks his head, sending him painfully all the way down back to Earth.  
  
Goten squealed for Trunks but was immediately silenced by the fist barrage Cell Jr. hammered into him, bashing claw after claw into his orange suit. Fueling his fury into each and every lethal attack onto the Sayian boy, "Now you die" Cell Jr. exclaimed as he aimed a Freeza blast finger at Goten. But in a blurry flash the boy vanished from his sight, Cell Jr. blinked in confusion.  
  
He glared his pink eyes down and gasped at what he saw, Yamcha was down there with Goten in his arms. "That rotten little human what the hell does he ARGH" a colossal blast exploded around his body, Cell Jr. screamed out. Watching yellow ki blasts bombard his body with incredible explosive force, he managed to turn around and gasp to see Tien launching his tri beams. "There's plenty more where that came from big guy" Tien shouted boldly.  
  
Another countless barrage of booming tri beams collided into Cell Jr, he screamed and crossed his arms over his body to stop the slamming force. "Kame hame HA" both Goten and Yamcha shouted as they fired the beams, Cell Jr. grunted as the twin beams exploded immediately on contact. Engulfing him in billowing piles of energy smoke and sizzling cinders, but the smoke was sliced apart as a zooming blue blur dashed out towards Yamcha.  
  
"Goten run for it AH" "Yam GAH" both Yamcha and Goten were greeted with painful claw bashes into their stomachs, Cell Jr's claws to be exact. He roared a primal scream of anger at them as his claws unfolded energy balls, the explosive attacks. The warriors screamed as they fell back crashing to the ground with a booming thud. Tien soared down his fist charged for a ki attack, but a snake like claw extended right up to him and grabbed his throat.  
  
He gagged feeling the claws crush around his neck, Cell Jr. easily stretched out his arm long enough to catch Tien and slam him into the ground hard. Cell Jr. huffed angrily "Now back to WHAT?" he was greeted with a slamming fist to his face, a black glove crashed right between his eyes. It was Android 18, flying in at mach speed and bashing his face in with a hard punch. Cell Jr. grinned to her and grabbed her bare arm with his tight claws.  
  
The searing painful pressure of the claws slicing into her bare smooth flesh, gushed blood as he spoke to her struggling face "Too weak too little too late." "Get off of her NOW" Krillin screamed as he charged bravely forward, spinning like a mad stop. Cell Jr. growled to see flying spin kicks flying from Krillin, reacting fast at this so called brave lover's act. He shoved 18 down immediately leaping up into the air, rearing back his leg for a kick.  
  
Krillin gulped and watched in painful horror as the leg smashed into him, the blow making a colossal imprint on his mashed face and head. Launching him like a soccer ball into the stadium seats with a gushing blast of ruptured dust. Screaming in fury for her husband 18 swung her fist with a scream of rage, missing Cell Jr. entirely. Leaving him open to slam his claws forward, and explode a point blank destructive twin ki blast to sky rocket her backwards.  
  
No sooner did she fall another hero came soaring through the sky, Cell Jr. watched as Piccolo landed right in front of Gohan in a protective stance. "You want him you have to go through me" Piccolo stated, Cell Jr. hissed "Fine by ME" he roared and blasted forth a powerful sized ki blast. Piccolo grunted as he jammed a single green claw out and blasted back against the force. Pushing his bulging green arms as he deflected the ki's force quickly.  
  
Vegeta then flashed above Cell Jr. high in the air with a flared SSJ aura, before the blue clone could even react he blasted down his "Final Flash." Immediately ducking his white cloak over Gohan as he grabbed him, leaping into the air with a scream. Feeling the tremendous force of the yellow blast, exploding a massive blast of ungodly power onto Cell Jr. like a ton of bricks. Gohan stirred and gasped to "Piccolo hey what are you guys doing here?".  
  
Piccolo simply smiled as the yellow ki fumes swarmed over his white cloak, "Sorry kid but we just couldn't leave you alone on this one. Cell was an enemy to all of us, and the same goes for Cell Jr. you don't have to face this alone." Gohan smiled to his mentor and nodded as he stood up beside him, while Cell Jr. was still recovering from the final flash attack on ground. Gohan was joined by 18, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta.  
  
All to face the hateful glaring eyes of the fully empowered and angered Cell Jr. who as we speak, is hovering over their heads in a very pissed off manner. His claws were raised high in the air with energy forming into a huge ball, Freeza's colossal death ball to be exact. Cell Jr. roared to the warriors, "This has gone on long enough you rotten little pests. You've ruined everything. I'm through playing rules that you bastards continue to break.  
  
One way or another you and everyone else will suffer for what you did to my father, and the only way to do that is destroy this shithole excuse for a planet. SEE YOU ALL IN HELL" he hurled the ball down with all his might, a mega sized golden ball of planet destroying force. "NOW!" the gang screamed as they fired their beams, everyone working together. Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, 18, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta, and of course Gohan.  
  
Flaring their Super Sayian auras even with Gohan fighting to sustain his SSJ3 form, their beams jammed against the death ball and pushed back HARD. Pouring every last bit of their struggling and fighting hearts and soul, into the beam blasts. Pushing back the ball despite the hard pressure Cell Jr. put on it, the beams got bigger and stronger with every heart pounding second. But no matter how much fire power was added, the death ball just wouldn't blow.  
  
Cell Jr. was holding it tightly in his claws, he had indeed built a truly powerful weapon of death and destruction against the Z fighters. But all their hard work seemed to be pushing in a vain attempt to overload the death ball, planning to make it self destruct. Explode and destroy it's wicked creator, sadly their combined powers just proved to only stop the ball not destroy it. Cell Jr. shouted "It'll take more then you 9 to stop my revenge Earth scum."  
  
Suddenly a fist shattered through the stones of the stadium, a black gloved hand grasped tightly against it bleeding tattered glove and bloody palm. Gohan managed to turn his wincing eyes away from the blinding beams of the ki blast wars, to see a being struggling through out the rocks ahead. Eyes pair by pair began to turn and gasp at the struggling figure emerging above.  
  
Tossed black hair, bruised and bloody smooth cheeks, panting soft lips, piercing black and blue eyes, tattered school uniform, and a soul of hatred. "VIDEL!?" everyone shouted even Cell Jr, baffled beyond the bluest blue in the face wits of shock and unbelievable surprise. Videl was standing there in deed, in ratted clothing with smudges of dirt, blood, and dust all over her. What really shocked Cell Jr. & Gohan, was that she has a ki ball in her hand.  
  
She had actually learned how to create a ki attack and manipulate the energy, just like Gohan and every other Z fighter had learned so long ago. Videl smirked evilly "Wrong Cell Jr. it just needs one more, consider this payback for you what you did to my father AND MY GOHAN YOU ASSHOLE." Whipping her arm out like baseball Videl screamed a high pitched shriek, the ki attack zoomed out at full speed heading right for the most obvious place.  
  
Cell Jr. could only stutter in fear and shake his head, vainly preying it wouldn't strike into the death ball. "Shit" Cell Jr. uttered in a mousy squeak of a voice, watching the ball slam and expand right inside the death ball. Gohan immediately powered down his Super Sayian 3 aura and shouted, "DUCK NOW" everyone ceased their ki beams and ran like hell. Gohan ran to Videl and immediately grabbed her in his arms, bolting towards the exit.  
  
In mere seconds as the ball became too big to control, Gohan and Videl leapt out of the exits of the stadium. "NOOOOOOO" KABOOOOOM! Were the only sounds heard as the explosions began to literally burn the sky, a single second as everyone on Earth felt their heart beat thump a big boom. Like the sonic Shockwave of Hiroshima being devastated by the A-bomb, the explosion literally erupted like the force of a thousand volcanoes at once.  
  
Red flames and smoldering ashes ignited from the exploding walls of stone and steel, citizens of Satan City below screamed at the flaming sights. Watching Satan Stadium literally explode in an ungodly sized fireball of fire, smoke and fried rocks. They ran screaming and running for miles as the raining flaming stones of rubble, crashed down like hellfire from a storm. Both Cell Jr. and the remains of Satan Stadium were incinerated entirely.  
  
The swift and spectacular nuclear like blast completely destroyed Cell Jr. and the stadium, from this or any other world in sizzling cinders of death. Gohan and Videl were holding onto each others at the soaring winds, both in neither condition energy or physical wise to fly to safety from the explosion. Gohan shielded her with all the might of his loving warm forearms, closing them around her. Staring into loving eyes he could stare at for a life time.  
  
Kissing their lips into a solid kiss of breathless sweetness, as if for the last time.  
  
Gohan: I love you...  
  
Videl: I love you...  
  
Gohan: Forever and ever....  
  
Videl: And ever....  
  
Gohan: Till the ends of time....  
  
Videl: No matter what or who....  
  
Gohan: Death and Beyond.....  
  
Videl/Gohan: Always  
  
BOOM!  
  
Their bodies landed with a tremendous explosion rocked the very existence of life itself, no boundaries blocking the ungodly force of the crashing stadium. It's rocky remains crashed down upon Gohan and Videl like asteroids, burying them down deep. Piles after piles after junkyard piles of rocks, stones, and fragments of ruptured steel and dismantled seats landed. Creating an ungodly sized burial of twisted concrete, for the 2 lost lovers.  
  
"UGH" a voice screamed as a bloody bare fist punched through the Earth, the tattered remains of the hand's glove laid beside his bloody knuckles. Fire truck sirens and cop alarms ringed through the city, hundreds of people came. Watching in horror and gasping in awe at the shattered sight of Satan Stadium, the fist bashed and busted through the piles of stone effortlessly. Gohan emerged panting out coughing gasps of wheezing pain filled breathes.  
  
Videl was under his warm bear like hug, his back was bare with hundreds of bloody punctures and ruptured scars. His whole Great Sayiaman suit lay in shreds amongst the dust and rotting metal, he panted to Videl weakly. "Are you all right?" she smiled with tears in her eyes as she nodded yes. Hugging him tightly and enjoying her lover's embrace, closing their eyes tightly in love.  
  
"Gohan your a blessing, a blessing I don't deserve after the way I treated you. I hope you can find it in that big beautiful heart of yours to forgive me, I was a real bitch and I" Gohan hushed Videl's frantic words with a pleasurable kiss. It felt so warm and comforting, he looked to her with a gentle smile. "We were both wrong, I hid things that didn't need to be hidden from you. A lot of it was personal and important, but then again so are you.  
  
Our lives are anything but normal I knew that the first second I saw you, were heroes. Were people who defend others and protect the world from evil. Were all entitled to our secrets but I think we can trust each other now, you know my world and I know yours. But the only world I'm in now, is the one of your love" Videl literally jumped into his embrace and kissed him. Crying their loving eyes out in blushing colors, the kiss felt so incredible.  
  
So incredible they didn't see the pale white claw jutting out of the rocks a few feet away from them. Someone screamed "LOOK OUT," Gohan and Videl gasped to see who emerged from the rocks. All together now "IT'S CELL JR." gasps of disgust and fright filled the streets as the people ran off again. Cell Jr. looked absolutely revolting, a pathetic mess of twisted blue flesh. Half his face was melted off into blue puke piles, he had no legs and 1 arm.  
  
The sizzling blue spots were melted into bubbling pools of blue flesh, Cell Jr. gargled painful gasps from his foaming lips. "You...t--t-think it's over? Hh-h-h-h-h-huh NO WAY! I will not be stopped by your weakling human whore, YOU CAN NEVER KILL ME, I AM ETERNAL. You forget that history repeats itself Gohan, Cell returned just like I did to gain the ultimate revenge on you. And just like last time I have returned and now YOU ALL DIE!".  
  
"Kame....Kame....HA" Cell Jr. turned his one good pink eye around, he screamed out an eternal cry of torment as he was engulfed in a blue beam. Gohan and Videl watched in amazement as his body began to rip itself apart, his blue flesh splattering in ripping holes being torn apart by the ki blast. Cell Jr's face of utter horror and shock permanently scarred Gohan's mind, totally vaporized. The nightmare was over. Finally over, Cell Jr. was finally dead.  
  
Gohan widened his unblinking eyes as he saw the Z fighters slowly hovering down, everyone had made it out safe and sound. And to a pleasantly warm shocking surprise, Goten had a sizzling smoking hand from a recent ki blast. Piccolo had the bumbling Mr. Satan safe under his arm, everything was finally over. Nocturna, Blaggard, Cell Jr, the nightmares, the guilt, the pain, all over. Gohan for the first time in at least 7 long years, laughed his hardest.  
  
Gohan's thoughts  
  
OH MY GOD HAHAHA if only dad were alive to see this, what irony. After all the shit that came down on us I can't believe it ended like this. But then again Cell Jr. was right, history did repeat itself. Cell reappeared for revenge, and just like before he was killed by the other son of Goku....Goten  
  
Piccolo and the gang immediately went to help Videl and Gohan back on their feet, smiling and thanking them for their help. Mr. Satan himself got a bountiful greeting of hundreds of reporters, photographers and media vultures. One of them asked "Mr. Satan could you please clue us all in as to what really happened up there?", Mr. Satan gulped and sweat dropped heavily. Remembering the threat Gohan made to him at the hospital for lying.  
  
Videl blinked as suddenly she was pointed at by a news woman, the woman announced "You shy old devil how could you hide such a victory from us." Videl and the gang stared blankly at the confusing woman, she said proudly "It's obvious that Videl has continued her father's legacy beautifully. She defeated Cell Jr. the son of Cell, who was beaten by her father Mr. Satan. She even saved the Great Sayiaman's hide, well like father like daughter."  
  
Grunting a cold frown Videl slapped the microphone away from the woman, snapping coldly "Hold it right there I didn't do jack he's the real hero. Great Sayiaman deserves this he saved all of Satan City from Cell Jr, not me," the news people immediately burst out laughing. Roaring with hysterical giggles & chuckles, Videl was boiling bright red steam shooting out furiously.  
  
Gohan simply sighed shrugging his shoulders, Mr. Satan stared at both the kids faces. Seeing the obvious hurt and sorrow that this was doing to them, biting his lip the champ thought it over. "DAMMIT My daughter is more important then some stupid fake reputation of mine" he shouted out loudly. Immediately the reporters stopped laughing, and turned to Mr. Satan.  
  
"Are you saying?" before they even finished Satan grabbed all the reporters necks and screamed to their ears. "I'M A GOD DAM FAKE! I can't take this crap anymore, it's driving me insane. My daughter didn't beat Cell Jr. and I sure as hell didn't beat Cell, I CHEATED, lied, fooling, trickery, bull shit ALL LIES. The truth is I got my ass kicked by Cell when I fought him, I LOST. This magnificent young boy is the one who stopped both Cells.  
  
He risked his young life against all odds, death, destruction, he faced it all and beat all. The boy is named Gohan, better known as the Great Sayiaman. The little boy who defeated Cell and saved my daughter and the world from Cell Jr. tonight, I just took the credit for the defeat. I put the world in a web of lies to fill up my wallet, it was a rotten trick to do and it was wrong. Because of my selfish attitude I stole the victory away from Gohan himself.  
  
Not only that but also the pain of loss only grew greater thanks to me, on the final moments of Cell's defeat. Goku, Gohan's brave and noble father died trying to save this world from Cell's threat. He was a brave and stupendous man and I regret not knowing him, everything else was a lie as well. No tricks, no magic effects, no illusions, it's all REAL. That's real fire power there shooting out there, and it's the same kind Cell Jr. and his dad Cell used.  
  
So for the final time I am not the world's champion, the credit, praises, and rightful title of the world's greatest martial arts champion belongs to Gohan." With a roar of shocked faces and a sea of kiss and cheers from his daughter, Mr. Satan laughed happily as Videl hugged his big hairy heart out. "DADDY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" she giggled happily, eagerly handing Gohan the belt and her hand. "But I love you most of all" she said happily.  
  
"Right back at ya angel" Gohan said as the 2 locked their hearts, their arms, their lips, and souls forever in the eternal bliss filled heaven of happiness called love. Fathers and sons, men and boys, heroes and worshippers. They do so much for us, and mean the world to our hearts and lives. We never realize how important they are until we lose them, and then it's too late. We all suffer from our sins, but we learn from them too. To grow on and on.  
  
  
  
THE END! 


End file.
